Falling in love at Newton's
by CaitlinC
Summary: Bella works at Newton's. What happens when she keeps on seeing a new bronze haired green eyed boy? And what happens when he becomes her lab partner? rated M just in case of the future.
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is my first fan fiction, so tell me if you think it has potential.**

**SM owns twilight and character  
**

The day that started everything was just another normal day for me. I woke up, went to school, and then work, and after I get off of work I would have to go make Charlie dinner because we both know that he has absolutely no skills in the kitchen whatsoever.

I had just arrive at Newton's, owned by Mike Newton's parents, the place of my work. That was the only good outcome of Mike obsessing over me so far, it was easy to get a job here. After I said hi to Mike I was walking towards the back of the store to the break room to put my work apron on. There were no cars outside in the parking lot when I pulled up so I assumed that no one was in the store. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a bronzed hair boy. As soon as I turned to look at him he looked away, which made me think he was looking at me, so I continued to walk back to the break room and change.

When I came out I went to the aisle where I saw the bronze haired boy. When I got to the aisle he wasn't there so I began to walk to the front of the store to the cash register to see if I was needed there. I was almost to the front of the store when I saw bronze out of the corner of my eye again, I looked down the aisle and the boy suddenly turned away when he saw I was coming towards him. As I walked closer to this boy I noticed that his hair was unbelievably gorgeous and it made me just want to run my fingers through it. He also was very tall compared to my five feet three inches; he looked to be at least six feet.

As soon as I was five feet from him I asked, "Hi, can I help you with anything?"

"Uh no!" he stated, but it was in a whisper making it hard for me to hear him clearly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, could you repeat that?" this time he turned away from the shelf and spoke in one of the most amazingly attractive voices I've ever heard.

"I'm sorry," he said shyly, "but I was just looking, thanks." Then he looked into my eyes and he starred at me with some of the most amazing eyes I've seen, they were a dark green and his black glasses made them stand out against his pale perfect skin on his face and his bronze colored hair.

I felt like I wanted to giggle, but I don't know why.

"That's fine, my name's Bella and if you need anything, I'll be in the front of the store." I smiled at him and then he just starred at me with those amazing eyes of his as I walked away.

As I walked to my spot at the cash register I still couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face that the beautiful boy put there. There was no one else at the store besides Mike and his parents and that amazing looking boy.

So my mind began to wonder about the boy. I had never seen him before and he looked my age or maybe a bit older. I knew I would have remember HIM if I ever saw him before. He was just too beautiful to forget. Maybe he was new to Forks; I would have to look for him at school tomorrow.

Then I noticed that the boy was walking towards me and I began to get all nervous. I started counting his steps toward the cash registers. I noticed that he had bait for fishing in his hands, that must have been what he was looking at earlier but I was too busy looking at him to notice.

I started to smile again when he was close to the cash registers and he looked like he was heading towards mine. Then at the last second he went towards Mike. My smile began to fade as I watched Mike ring up his bait and as the boy paid for it I swore he looked over his shoulder at me. Then he just walked out of the store.

I tried to keep myself occupied the rest of the day, but after I had made Charlie supper and had done the dishes my mind wondered about that beautiful boy.

I just wanted it to be tomorrow to see if he was at my school.

When I arrived at school the next morning in my beat up truck I wasn't paying any attention to my friends, Alice, Angela, and Jasper, I was too busy seeing if the boy was here.

The morning went by without the boy in sight, so by lunch I just gave up.

As I walked to sixth period biology I sat in my assigned seat. I was the only one in class yesterday who wasn't assigned a partner because my partner didn't show up on the first day of school. I was picking at my nails when someone sat beside me.

I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

It was him! The beautiful bronze haired, green eyed boy from the store!

I starred at him then he look up at me.

"Uh, H-h-hi…" I began to stutter but was interrupted by the teacher started class. We didn't do any partner work today so I was unable to talk to him, and as soon as the bell rang he basically ran out of class. I just starred after him.

My last period was Spanish, which was boring because I don't really get the point of learning another language if I'm just going to forget it, so I wondered about my beautiful boy.

Whoa Bella…your beautiful boy? You don't even know his name! So I just thought of him the whole time I was driving to work at Newton's.

When I got to my cash register Mike tried to ask me out but I made something up about hanging out with Alice.

Then all of the sudden there was a big crash that sounded like it came from the bait aisle.

"I'll go check that out." Mike said.

About 2 minutes later Mike comes back with the beautiful boy!

"Just watch where you are going next time." Mike told him.

"I will and I'm sorry, again," The boy told him embarrassed.

"Bella I have to go clean up some bait that Edward here knocked over, would you mind checking him out?"

So his name was Edward? And Mike didn't have to worry I was already checking Edward out! He was just so tall and his body seemed toned under the black, sort of tight shirt he had on.

"Nope, I don't mind at all!" I tried to make that sound less excited as I actually was.

Edward walked up to my cash register and handed me the same type of bait he bought yesterday, it was only a dollar and 15 cents. Please lord, let him give me a twenty so I have to count change and he has to stand here longer.

"Umm your total is a dollar and 15" I told him. With that he handed me a twenty. Yes! As I started to count his change, I tried to start a conversation.

"So I saw you in school today." I said

He cleared his throat then answered in that amazing voice of his "Yeah, I saw you too, you're my biology partner." He said that while looking down at his feet. He seemed to be shy. I had finished counting up his change and put the bait in a bag.

"You bought the same thing as you did yesterday?" It came off as a question I guess because he felt compelled to say, "Yeah, umm, my dad, he uh likes to fish." He made a strange face like he was hiding something but I let it slide.

I smiled then I just thought about how stalker-ish I sounded. I remember that he bought something from Mike yesterday, wow now he thinks you're crazy! Way to go Bella!

Then I just said, "No way my Dad like fishing too!" Then I preceded to hand him the bag. Then it was awkward, I just starred at him and he just starred at his feet.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

Oh right he has to go, _he's_ not obsessing over a complete stranger!

"Oh right, see you tomorrow and please come again!" I said to him lamely! I'll be thinking about you all night!

Then he just sort of smiled and walked out the door.

The rest of the day I day dreamed about Edward. And what it would be like to run my hands through that hair!

The next day was a Saturday so all I had to do was work at Newton's.

I was stocking up the bait aisle when I noticed someone was standing next to me.

"Oh, Edward! You scared me I didn't see you!"

Sorry Bella, I was uhh just getting the b-bait"

"Oh well hear you go, do you want me to check you out?"

"Yeah, sure, I mean, please"

I smiled to myself thinking of a different meaning to those words.

He bought the same thing again, like those past two days. This time I decided to ask him something else.

"Why have I never seen you around before?" I asked

'My family just moved here this summer."

"Oh cool! Well, welcome to Forks, it's sort of boring, but yeah."

Then he made a chuckling noise that made my knees weak. "Actually, it's not that bad so far." He said smiling.

I smiled back and told him bye and that I'd see him on Monday in class.

This time he looked me in the eyes with his amazing green eyes and said bye.

And I'm now fascinated with Edward. I can't wait until Monday.


	2. Chapter 2 Is he flirting?

**OK so thanks for the reviews! :] you have no idea how nervous I was writing this story so enjoy. And of course SM owns twilight!**

This is how my Sunday went:

Woke up, made breakfast, watch television, thought about the awkward beautiful Edward. Then thought I shouldn't be thinking about him.

So yeah I spent my day trying to not think about that bronze haired, green eyed boy, who still looks amazing with glasses. Uggg I'm doing it again.

Finally Monday morning!

I tried to not be to excited when driving to school, I mean why should I be it's not like he likes you back. But, he did give you one of the most amazing smiles yesterday. No, he was just being nice. Or maybe he was flirting with you!

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. "What?" I exclaimed back. "I've said you're name five times already, what's wrong with you?" I laughed at this, I was not telling Alice about my beautiful boy. She's my best friend and everything but the last time I told her about a boy I like she walked right over to him and asked him if he would go out with me…and he said no, so yeah, I'm not going to tell her about Edward. "Nothing's wrong!" I told her.

"Oh, come one Bella, I'm not stupid" she retorted. Thank the baby Jesus because as soon as she said that the bell rang and I said goodbye to her and my other friends and started walking towards my first period.

My first five classes consisted of nothing important, but Alice annoying me to death because she could tell something was up.

As we sat down at lunch she started to ask me some questions.

"Bella, please tell me what's going on with you!"

"Alice, it's nothing everything's fine."

"Did you have a fight with Charlie?"

"No."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

She thought to herself for a minute but then she got a smile on her face.

"Is it a boy?"

I started to blush then said "No." really fast.

"You're lying!" she exclaimed and pointed a finger at me while standing up.

"Jasper, Angela, Rosalie," Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister. They are blonde and very, very beautiful. They could both be models if they wanted. And Jasper happens to be Alice's boyfriend. Angela is one of my closest friends and she handles these boy talks a little better than Alice. "Bella here likes a Booooooooooyyyyyyy!"

I looked down and blush and picked at my lunch suddenly I wasn't hungry.

"Come on and tell us who he is!" Alice said.

"Umm no I'm good."

"Tell me!" she whined.

"Alice I promise I'll tell you later, I'll call you when I get home from work."

'Fine." She pouted and started talking to Jasper.

To be honest I don't think I could keep up a conversation at the moment because I was to excited about my next class, with Edward being on it and all.

As soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat and walking to biology. Today, Edward was there before me playing with his pencil on his desk…it was one of the cutest things I've ever seen.

I sat down and said hi.

"Hi" he replied back. Ok you can do this.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm…good" he decided.

"That's good." I said with a smile.

Mr. Banner started the class and told us we would just be reading today. Luckily I was a quick reader and finished my three chapters quickly. And it look to me that Edward was already done, so why not try to start a conversation.

"So you just moved here, roght?"

"Yeah, that's right." He said looking down at his lap.

"Where did you move here from?"

"North Dakota…it was really cold." He said with a sort of laugh.

"Forks isn't so great either, you get tired of it really quick." I decided to warn him.

"I don't think I'll get tired of it." He said looking me in the eyes for the first time today.

Okay, my heart just started beating three times as fast.

I giggled and smiled.

"I hope you don't" I told him.

"Good." He said that intensely, and it made me want to just look at him.

"Okay class, I'm giving you you're first project. This is to be done out of school with you're partner. You have to make a diagram of an animal and plant cell."

Mr. Banner is quickly becoming my favorite teacher.

After he was done talking I turned to Edward.

"So when do you want to start working on this project?"

"Uhh, how about tomorrow?"

"Ok, that's fine" I said with a smile.

"Edward, sorry if this is weird but my dad will want to know your name, so what's your last name?"

"Cullen." He answered. Isabella Cullen…swoon.

"What about you?" he asked

"Oh, um Swan, Bella Swan." Way to sound like James Bond, smooth Bella. He chuckled.

And with that's the bell rang. "See you tomorrow Edward." "Bye Bella Swan." He said getting up.

The way he said my name made my heart flutter and I just starred after him again.

I didn't pay attention in Spanish again.

Later that day I was at Newton's, just walking around the store. It's always slow during the week. When I walked by the fishing rod ailse I felt lke I was being watch. I look down the ailse and who's there? Edward!

I start to smile as I walk up to him.

"Hi." I said

He turns to me "Hi" he says with a smile.

"Do you need any help?"

"Uhh no I'm good."

"Okay…" I said my smile starting to fade. I start to walk away. Then I feel something on my arm 'Wait, Bella" Edward said grabbing my arm. "Yes?"

"I was wondering where we should work on the project tomorrow."

"Oh, we can work at my house if you'd like." I told him.

"That would be excellent." He said with a smile which made me smile.

"Okay then, see you later." I said walking away.

I walked to my spot at the register because I was really bored and I thought stalking Edward would creep him out, most likely.

So when he walked towards _my _register I started to smile.

But again he changed his mind at the last minute and went to Mike's.

He bought the same type of bait again.

What is he doing with all that bait?

Then he started to walk out the door, and then he turned around.

"Goodbye Bella Swan." Edward said with a smile. That made me so happy all I could do was smile back.

At that moment I knew I had a really big thing for Edward Cullen, and now I have to figure out what I'm going to tell Alice.

**Ok do you guys think that Edward should easily fall n love with Bella or do you think there should be some sort of conflict? I can't decide. But a lot is going to happen next chapter, I know that! So tell me what you think!**


	3. Project time!

**I just wanted to thanks you guys for the reviews :] u r awesome and everyone that has read this story and stuff…you are awesome too!**

**So yeah…anyway SM owns everything that is twilight.**

After Edward left, Mike asked what was all that about, "Oh, nothing." I told him with one of those goofy smiles on my face.

He just sort of rolled his eyes at me and went to go find something to do. For the remainder of my shift I was in a daze. All I could think about was Edward the way he said my name, the way he smiled and his whole face lit up, or maybe just how shy he was. That was one thing that made him so irresistible. He was just too adorable.

When I got home Charlie told me that I didn't have to make him dinner because he had to work the night shift down at the station and was leaving in a couple of minutes.

Unfortunately that meant I could talk about boys with Alice. Let me tell you, that is NOT fun…at all.

She makes me go over every detail when I talk about boys so sometimes it's just easier to not admit to liking a boy.

Speaking of Alice the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Are you going to tell me now or what? I have been waiting all day!"

"I'm good too Alice, thanks for asking! How about yourself?"

'Oh come on Bella are we seriously going to beat around the bush?"

"No…I guess not."

"Good!"

"So what do you want to know?" I asked her, scared about her answer.

"Are you kidding me Bella? You _have_ to tell me _everything_!"

"OK like what?"

"Who is he? What does he look like? Does he go to our school? What is his personality like? And of course is he a good kisser?"

"Alice come on, you know I don't know the answer to the last question!"

She laughed. "I had to ask Bella, this is boy talk, it goes with the rules."

"Whatever."

"So answer my other questions!"

"His name is Edward Cullen. He moved here this summer. I met him at Newton's the other day when I first got there. He's just beautiful. He has this almost red hair, but it's more of a bronze color. It's like nothing I've ever seen and I just want to run my hands through it. He has a toned body from what I've seen so far. He wears glasses but has the most amazing eyes ever! They are this dark green color that captures you every time you look at them. He is very tall, I bet over six feet. Yes, he does go to our school he is in our grade and is in my biology class, he's my lab partner. From what I've learned of his personality is…well he's shy and adorable, he seems friendly, oh and he has one of the most amazing smiles ever." I smile just thinking about his smile.

"Wow Bella, this is your first crush since Kyle, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, you know he sort of reminds me of Kyle in a way. But he seems less of a butt hole so that's good!"

She laughed again. 'Okay I'll stop talking about your ex anyway so does this Edward have a good butt?"

"ALICE!"

"What? I need to know these things."

I roll my eyes. "You can judge that for yourself when you meet him."

"And when exactly is that going to happen?"

"I don't know, it will happen when it happens I guess. But I sort of have to go, I haven't had dinner yet and I'm starving."

"Fine Bella, I'll let you go, but we aren't done talking about this!"

"Of course Alice."

"Bye"

"Bye."

I get to school the next day. I start walking to my first period, when I see Edward. He is looking at me and I smile at him, it just happened without even thinking about it. He smiles back and waves timidly to me. That just causes me to smile more. I started to walk down the hall closer to him, but the bell rings and I have to go to class. I will just have to wait until biology.

I realize that I've never seen where Edward eats at lunch so when the lunch bell rang I was on a mission.

I go to my usual table and sit down with Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. I don't really get why Rosalie sits with us, she's so pretty that she could sit anywhere, but she sits with us.

They start talking about something that happened in their English class that involved Jasper getting sent to the principal's office, but I couldn't concentrate on that, I had to find Edward.

My eyes began roaming the whole cafeteria, just looking for that color bronze on that beautiful head of his.

_Blonde, Blonde, Brunette, Black, Blonde, not at that table next._

_Black, Bronze_. A smile comes to my face. Yes!

Without thinking (I'm doing a lot of that lately) I start to get up and walk over to his table.

"Bella?" I hear my friends call.

"I'll be right back." I tell them.

I walk to the back corner of the cafeteria where Edward is sitting with this very muscular guy. He has Black hair and you can definitely tell he's a sporty kind of guy. I decide to sit next to the black haired guy, I'm too nervous to be that close to Edward outside of class.

I sit down at the table. "Why hello." The guy I don't know says.

"Hi." I reply shyly. "Hi Edward." I say looking into his green eyes.

"Hi he smiles back, and then looks downs at the table, still smiling, which causes my smiles to grow even larger.

"You know _her_ Edward?" The guy sounded surprised.

"Yes, I know her Emmett." He replied back hastily.

"Well are you going to introduce us or what?" The guy named Emmett said.

"Oh sorry Bella," Edward said looking up, "this is Emmett, my brother."

"Nice to meet you Emmett. You have a very nice brother." I told him.

"Oh do I?" Emmett said with a smirk on his face looking at Edward.

I don't know if it was my imagination, but I'm pretty sure Edward started to blush.

"Um, Edward, about later today, you can come over right after school to work on our project. I can give you a ride if you'd like."

"Yeah, that would be nice, thanks."

"No problem, well I guess I will see you in biology. See you later." I said with a smile.

"Bye Bella." He replied with a smile.

"Byyyeeee Bella." Emmett said mocking Edward. It caused me to giggle and Edward to blush again.

"Bye Emmett."

I was hoping I wouldn't be bombarded with twenty questions when I went back to the table, but Alice was already watching me come back to the table so I knew that wasn't going to happen.

'What was that about?" Alice asked before I sat down.

"I just had to tell someone something, that's all."

"You mean you had to tell Edward something, right?" Alice asked.

Now I blushed and Rose asked, "Who's Edward?"

"Bella's boyfriend!" Alice replied.

"No he's not Alice, he's my lab partner and we have to work on a project later so I told him he could come to my house and that I would give him a ride."

"You just want to seduce him at your house, don't you; you want your piece of your Edward Cullen?" Alice asked smugly.

"Wait, Cullen, as in Emmett Cullen's brother?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Emmett is one hot piece of meat!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ohhhhhhhh" Alice said.

"Okay I'm going to walk to biology now bye." I told tell.

"Tell Edward we said hi" Rose and Alice called after me. Tomorrow I am only going to talk to Jasper. Thank God for him.

I got to Biology first. As soon as Edward got in the class room he was smiling and slightly red. It looked like he had been blushing more.

"Hi Edward!"

"Hi Bella Swan."

I love how he says my name.

"Okay classes settle down…" Mr. Banner said as we started class. Again we didn't have to work with our partners, so I tried to look at Edward but he caught me a couple times and we would both look down and start to blush.

"Remember your projects are due in one week!" Mr. Banner told us as we walked out of the classroom.

"Wait, Bella!" Edward called to me.

"Yes Edward?" I said with a smile.

"Where should we meet after next period?"

"Uh what to you have next?"

"Gym." He answered.

"I'll just meet you there."

"Okay, see you there." He said turning away.

Next period went t by so slow. I just wanted to see Edward.

Finally the bell rang and I basically ran to the gym.

"Hi Edward." I said to him

"Hi" he replied back."

"Are you ready?" I asked him

'Yep."

"Okay let's go."

I started to walk to the student parking lot, but Edward was walking a little behind me so I turned around and saw him starring at my butt. That causes me to blush and he saw that I caught him and he also blushed. Does this mean he is attracted to me too? Oh please!

"I tried to make it less awkward and said, " So do you have a car?"

I think he didn't realize I was talking to him so he came and started walking next to me and said. "Yeah, but Emmett usually drives me to school."

"Cool."

We arrived at my truck and now I was slightly embarrassed. My truck is old and rusty.

'Watch out for the rust, it attacks!" He actually laughed at my joke. It was the most wonderful sound in the world.

"I like your car." He said.

"You do?'

"Yeah it has a personality." He said facing me with a smile.

"Yeah I guess it does." I said smiling back.

The drive to my house was silent, but it was comfortable.

We got in and actually finished the project in thirty minutes, but I didn't want Edward to leave yet, It was only three, and I didn't have to work until 5:30.

So I convinced him to help me with my math homework because I really had no idea what to do and he was already taking college courses, so he said he would help me.

At one point my hand bumped his and I felt something. It's hard to explained it was like magnets…I was attracted to him. A couple times I would watch him out of the corner of my eye and he would be looking at me. I tried not to smile.

"Edward?" I asked him after we were done with homework.

"Yes?"

"You seem less shy out of school; do you mind me asking, why?"

He just sort of starred at his hands for a couple of minutes.

Then he sighed. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, no, I just don't wan tit to scare you."

I waited for him to continue. "I feel like I already know you Bella, I feel like I can be myself around you."

I smiled to myself. "How would that scare me?" I asked.

"I just met you Bella"

"Oh yeah, right."

He laughed to himself,

"Well it doesn't scare me," I told him, "I like you!"

Then I blushed and he blushed.

Crap Bella! Now he thinks you are really crazy

"I mean you are cool to hang out with." I tried to cover it up.

"Thanks." He said shyly again looking at his hands.

It was quiet for a moment then, "Bella I was wondering maybe if you aren't busy tomorrow…."

Oh my GOD! Was he going to ask me? I just waited for him to finish. He gulped and he started fidgeting.

"Maybe we could do homework again, together, tomorrow. Maybe?" he asked sweetly and shyly.

That's when I knew I was going to kiss Edward, I didn't know when or where, but I knew sooner or later I was.

"Yeah, I'd love to, but tomorrow I have to work, but uhh it's usually slow so you can come by and we could do it or you could come over after I finish working."

"Okay." he smiled to himself, while looking down.

"I should get going" he said.

"Okay do you need a ride?"

"No my brother is coming to pick me up, I texted him earlier."

"Okay."

So I walked to the door and we said our goodbyes and waved to each other while he got into Emmett's car.

I closed the door and leaned against it. As I thought about what had happen I started to giggle.

I sort of had a date with Edward Cullen tomorrow!

**Okay thanks again to all my reviewers!**

**So tell me what you think should happen. Should Edward or Bella make the first move? I'm have a hard time with that. Go ahead and give me any other ideas/advice you have :] **


	4. Why I love the rain

**HI guys!**

**Well thanks for you opinions :] they are greatly appreciated! And of course you guys are awesome for reviewing….so let me cut to the chase.**

**Here you go….**

I headed to Newton's after Edward left.

It was my turn to restock the store.

I was at the bows and arrow section when I heard a loud crash. I turned around in time to see the display of gun cleaner I just set up go crashing to the floor. Luckily none of the cans burst open. I look up to see what happened to cause this, and a see a blushing boy looking scared.

"Edward?"

He clears his throat. "Yeah, sorry about that. It was an accident. I wasn't looking where I was going." He starts blushing again, but I don't know why.

I laugh. "It's ok. You're sort of klutzy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Emmett makes fun of me all the time for that."

"It's ok; I'm a klutz, too."

I go over and start to pick the stuff up.

"I'll help you; I mean it is my fault." He says leaning down and picking up containers.

"Thanks."

After we set up the display again I go back to re-stocking the bows and arrows and Edward is still standing there with his and in the pockets of his jeans.

"So Edward, are you looking for anything, or do you need help with anything?"

He laughs, but it's a low laugh. He just says, "no I was just looking at something."

"You know," I tell him, "you should just get a job here, you come here everyday. And you get a 15% discount when you shop here." I was sort of joking but I do want to know why he is always here.

He does this smirk thing "Do you think they would actually give me a job, I think Mike sort of hates me."

"Who cares about him?" I said with a roll of my eyes. Of course he would be concerned with Mike and not see that I'm sort of flirting with him.

He laughs again. "Uh, well do _you_ need any help?" He asked.

I look at him. "You want to help me re-stock?"

"Yeah I mean if you don't need any help, you don't have to say yes, but I just sort of…well I sort of like…" I gulp loudly

He looks down and starts blushing shoving his hands deeper in his pockets."…I sort of like organizing stuff. It relaxes me." He finishes looking me in the eyes.

And here I thought he was going to admit to liking me in the middle of Newton's but no, he just like helping.

"Yeah, I mean it's sort of boring, but go ahead. Just hang the bows next to the correct labels, the same goes with the arrows."

He silently walks over and starts putting the items where they belong.

We work in silence for a few minutes then, "Bella?"

"hmm?"

"Um, well…., uh, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to uhh, but…do you have a boyfriend?" The last part came out like a gust of wind.

I smiled to the shelf that I was working on, "No, I don't" I tried to say evenly.

"Okay" Edward said, but it sounded like he was talking more to himself.

After about a minute I asked, "Do you?"

"Do I what?" He asked, he sort of sounded smug.

I turned to look at him, and he was looking at me with that smirk on his face.

"You know what I'm asking, just tell me."

"Do I…have pants on? Then yes, I do." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, I don't" I smiled and said thank you before turning back to the shelf and smiling at it again.

At one point Edward's arm bumped mine and I felt that electric feeling again and I turned to him. He was looking at me too, and our arms were still touching and I was just starring into the dark green pools of his eyes. They were sucking me in, telling me to come closer, and Edward was leaning closer and closer. I was almost there, touching his amazing lips.

"Bella, there you are!"

And then I hated Mike.

"Oh hey Mike I said straightening up, pulling my arm away from Edward's.

"I'm closing up soon, so you can leave. Do you need to buy something Cullen?"

I didn't miss the change in his voice when he mentioned Edward, it was almost hostile.

"Oh yeah, I do."

"I'll check you out then." Mike said.

"Okay just let me go get it."

I went back to the break room and got my stuff as I walked out the doors I saw that Edward bought the same bait again, I would have to ask about that tomorrow.

"Bye Edward, see you tomorrow." I said with a smile and a wave.

He smiled back and said bye.

"Bye Bella!" Mike said

"Bye" Thanks for ruining possibly one of the greatest moments of my life.

As I got into my car I realized that I almost kissed Edward Cullen, but of course Mike had to find me. Stupid boy!

I wake up happier than usual. I'm so happy that _Charlie_ notices.

"What's with you Bells?"

"Nothing, Dad, today's just a good day."

"The day has barely begun. Tell me what's up. Are you on drugs?"

"No, Dad, I can just tell today's going to be great. I mean it's sunny outside. I can't believe it." I tell him smiling wider.

"Sure, maybe it's your hormones."

"Ok I'm leaving see you later Char- Dad."

I can't wait to see Edward. As soon as I pull up to school I'm looking for him. I see Emmett's truck but no one is in it.

I go through my day without seeing Edward until lunch.

He blushes when he sees me and mouths hi from his seat from across the cafeteria. I wave back to him and I can tell that there is a big goofy smile on my face.

'Okay Bella if you are going to make goofy faces at him the whole time go and sit with him." Rose told me.

"I can't just go and sit with him."

"You did yesterday." Alice commented

"Yesterday I had a reason, if I go over today I will be like stalking him, I don't want to scare him."

"Didn't you say that he has gone to Newton's everyday since you first saw him?" Jasper asked.

No, not Jasper too! He was the only one I could talk to without Edward coming up.

"Yeah, so?"

"I think you aren't stalking, I think you're the one being stalked." He told me, a smile coming to his lips.

Alice and Rose started laughing.

"Oh shut-up! If he was stalking me he would be hiding in my bushes and trying to sneak in my house."

"You don't know what he does at night." Alice chipped in.

"Guys, new subject."

"You know we're messing with you Bella." Rose said

"I bet he doesn't stalk you," Jasper said, "…all the time that is."

I just gave them the silent treatment the rest of lunch.

The bell rang and I hurried to class. Edward was there already. I decided to ask him if he was coming to Newton's or my house, because I would have to mention it to Charlie…and fast.

"Hi Edward!"

He was looking at his hands shyly; when he looked up he had a smile on his face that mirrored his own. "Hello Bella Swan."

I laugh. "Why do you say my full name?"

He blushes "I sort of like saying it." He whispers and he looks down again.

I smile wider, "Well I was wondering if you decided if you wanted to hang out with me at Newton's or my house?"

"Hang out? I thought we were doing homework?" He said with a smile.

"You know what I mean."

He thought for a minute. "I can't decide."

"Well how about you come to Newton's, because I'm usually bored there and then if you are not tired with me you can come to my house?' I tried to not sound too eager.

He smiled to himself. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Good."

Mr. Banner starts class finally we get partner work, it's just labeling the part of a cell, but I don't care I can talk to Edward.

I don't know what was wrong with me but they way he was saying mitochondria in that voice of his was turning me on. A LOT! I started shifting in my seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Oh yeah." I say, blushing like and idiot.

He lets it slide. We are done first and he goes and turns the paper in.

"So Bella…I was wondering…umm about this weekend…" then the bell rings. Are you serious?

"Go ahead Edward."

"No forget it. I will see you later."

He smiles and starts to leave.

I sit there for a minute trying to walk to Spanish. I finally make it. I'm pretty sure I'm failing Spanish right now; I suck at it but whatever. Edward is a good distraction from Spanish so I think about him. The bell rings I try to get out of school as fast as I can and over to Newton's.

I get there and put my stuff in the break room.

Thirty minutes pass with Mike talking my ear off about some unimportant crap, when Edward walks through the doors.

"Edward!" I run over towards him, way to play it cool Bella.

"Hey Bella Swan."

"Hi." I say grinning up at him. I take in his appearance. The sun that was here this morning has disappeared because Edward has rain in his hair. If you didn't think Edward was attractive before, which I don't know why a single person would think that, you would really think he's attractive now. He has water droplets in his hair that make him look like he walked out of a magazine. His glasses are slightly fogged up from the temperature difference. His black T-shirt is clinging to his body from the water that got on hit, hugging what looks to be his well toned chest. And his jeans are hugging is adorable butt, oh yeah Alice will notice his butt. I think he notices me ogling him, because he starts to do that adorable smirk thing.

He clears his throat. "So what's up?" He asked.

"I'm sad that the sun went away. I hate the rain."

"I love the rain." He said looking out the window

"Why?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later, how about we work on homework unless you have to work?"

"Nope, it just me and you, and well…Mike but we can ignore him."

"ok"

"Edward, are you good at Spanish?"

"Yes"

'Really? Can you help me?"

"Of course"

He gets my text book from behind him. He starts saying stuff in Spanish, but I'm watching the way his lips move, and how his tongue moves up and down when he's talking. Or how when he looks at me he tilts his head to the sit just a little bit. Or how he pushes his glasses up on his nose in the most adorable way.

Who ever knew going homework could be this sensual?

"did you get that Bella?"

"hmmmm, oh what?"

"bonita…what does it mean?"

"oh I know this one…this was like Spanish one stuff wasn't it?" I ask him.

He laughs, "yeah I think so."

"I feel so stupid!"

"How about I give you a hint?" He asked

"Ok"

"When I think of Bonita I think of you."

"That wasn't a good hint, Edward."

He laughs to himself again. 'Ok it's an adjective."

"Come on and tell me Edward!"

"Nope, I want you to figure it out."

"Bella, I need your help." Mike called from one of the aisles.

"I'll be right back." I told Edward.

Turns out Mike needed a lot of help. One of the cans of gun cleaner somehow leaked and we had to clean all 10 gallons of it up. Then I had to finish re-stocking the shelves from last night. Edward said he would help me with that. This made me remember last night and our almost kiss.

I sighed out loud I guess because Edward asked, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You sighed."

Embarrassment took over my face. "Oh nothing…umm do you know what time it is?"

"5:30. Why?"

"My shift is over!" I said smiling.

We went to the break room and got all of our books and stuff. I went and said bye to Mike, I noticed the death glare he gave Edward. Edward followed me to my car. He opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I said trying to hold in a giggle.

"So umm, do you want to come over to my house?" I asked him

He looked me in the eyes. "Sure if that's alright with you, I remember how to get to your house."

With that he walked over to his car. A silver Volvo? I laughed to myself. On the ride home the rain started coming down harder.

I pulled up to the house and Edward was already there standing put in the rain looking up to the sky, the rain covering him again. It made him look even more delectable.

He heard me pull up.

His hands were in his pockets, he just seemed so shy at the moment, but as soon as he saw me his face lit up in a smile.

I got out of the car and smiled back I turned away from him to shut the door. The rain was coming down even harder now. I needed to get inside before I was soaked.

I turned around Edward was there. I mean right there, like six inches from me.

I looked into his eyes.

Those beautiful deep pools of green.

Something was different, there was something there that usually isn't…confidence, maybe?

"Edward, what are you do"

"Bella" He interrupted me, putting his arms on either side of my head pinning me to the truck. He took another step closer.

I could feel his whole body against mine, and I mean _all_ of his body.

His lips were only three inches from mine.

"Do you remember what bonita means?"

Was he seriously bringing up Spanish? Right now?

I couldn't think his breath hit my face and I could tell my breath was hitting his face because his glasses started to fog up and his eyes were hypnotizing me.

"Huhhh?"

He made an attractive low throaty chuckle.

He ran his hand up to my cheek and pushed away the hair that was wet there. This was so not like Edward. The Edward I knew was afraid to talk too much. This one didn't have a problem with being close to me, and I mean really close.

"Bella, in Spanish Bonita means beautiful, pretty."

Why does this matter, then it hit me! He said that he would use bonita to describe me. He thought I was beautiful pretty.

"OHhhh…" I said. He laughed again. The rain was still coming down. Both of his hands were on my face now bringing me closer to his head. The last thing I saw was his lips and then Edward Cullen kissed me in the rain, and then I kissed Edward Cullen in the rain finally running my fingers in my hair. I started to attack his mouth and he started attacking mine. I tried to get closer to Edward; he finally got it and pulled me up while I wrapped my legs around him so he wouldn't have to lean down. Now I could feel the muscles in his chest through his shirt. I ran out of breath and had to break the kiss and I smiled like I've never smiled before.

I looked at him again.

He was smiling at me with that beautiful face and the lips that I longed to kiss again. He leaned his forehead against mine. Putting his lips against mine.

"Bella?" I felt his lips moving against my own.

"Yes?"

"This is why I love the rain." He said kissing me again.

**So what did you think?**

**I hope I didn't disappoint with their first kiss.**

**Tell me what you think. :]**

**I'm happy Edward made the first move! She was surprised!**

**Oh, and do you think they are moving too fast?**


	5. Lunch time embarrassment

After the second kiss Edward asked me if when should go inside because apparently I was shivering. I nodded and he carried me to the door and put me down so I could unlock the door.

"Do you think your Dad is going to mind that I'm here?" He asked me.

"Uh…I don't know, he should be here soon, by 6:30, do you want to meet him?"

As soon as I said that I saw the confident Edward that kissed me in the rain disappear, and the cute shy Edward come back and he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Uh, I mean, I don't really know, I'm not good at talking to people, you've probably figured that out."

"Well you can talk to me easily."

"Bella, I think we have established that I like you, but if you didn't figure that out I don't know what you were thinking outside."

By this time we had made it into the kitchen, Edward was still by the doorway while I was turning up the heat.

I giggled. Uhh I'm turning into a love-sick teenager.

"I thought I just had something on my lips that you were trying to get off. You like me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha you are so funny." Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. "I know that you like me, and guess what? I like you too!" I whispered.

"Anyway I meant that just pretend Charlie is me."

"Uh, I'm not sure that I would be comfortable with that."

I snorted "Why?"

"Bella, just trust me, it would be really…awkward…if I thought of your dad the same why that I think of you." He said, blush coming to his cheeks.

That made me blush, "well ok then just be yourself, don't worry about it."

I could tell he was nervous because he stuffed his hands in his pockets again and started tapping his foot.

"Here how about you sit down, I'm going to go change out of these wet clothes. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay I'll be right back."

I basically ran upstairs and changed into a t-shirt and some sweatpants. I tried to brush my hair but the rain made it all frizzy so I put it into a ponny tail.

When I got back downstairs Edward was in the living room looking at baby pictures of me, I got nervous, hopefully he hasn't seen the naked ones yet. I walked over and got then and tuned them down so he wouldn't see them.

"So whatcha looking at?" I asked him.

"I'm guessing baby pictures of you,"

He said looking into my eyes. ", my favorite ones so far are you on the toilet."

Oh my GOD! He already saw them. I saw a smirk come to his face and I looked down at my feet in embarrassment.

"Look," I said my voice very weak, "it was the first time I pooped in the big girl toilet, okay?"

He laughed. "I wasn't making fun of you; I thought you looked very cute." He said then he brought one of his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up.

I got lost in the green pools of his eyes. My breathing started to get louder. Confident Edward was back.

He started closing the distance between us.

"Bella!"

Now I have to kill Charlie and Mike, great!

"Whose car is that in our driveway?"

I quickly turn to Edward confident Edward is long gone, he looks like he is about to pee his pants.

I walk to the door.

"Hey, dad, what's up?"

"Nothing, stop trying to change the subject I have never seen that car before, whose is it?" He says walking to meet me in the always. He turns his head and sees Edward.

His eyes almost pop out of his head.

"Isabella! You know it's against the rules to have a BOY here by yourself!" He starts full out yelling at me, with Edward still in the other room.

"Dad nothing happ-

"He could have taken advantage of you, who knows what he's thinking!"

"DAD!" I yell at him, I turn to Edward, yep he looks like he wants to run away.

"Okay Dad, nothing happen, alright? How about we start over? Dad this is my uhh…." What was I supposed to say boyfriend? Or just friends?"…umm that's Edward."

Edward finally moved he walk over to me and my Dad. He put his hand out for Charlie to shake, and thank the lord that Charlie shook it.

"H-h-hello C-chief Swan"

"Edward is it?"

"Yes-s-s Sir." Poor Edward, I need to apologize for Charlie later.

"Your Carlisle boys aren't you, the new doctor?"

Edward nodded yes.

"Well boy if you are going to be hanging out with Bella you need to speak up, okay?"

"Yes, Sir, sorry."

"That's alright Edward. Now if you are going to be over here, someone has to be with you other than Bella, whether it is me or Alice or Rosalie, got that Bella?"

"Yeah Dad."

"Now Edward we are going to have dinner so would you please kindly leave soon, I have to talk to Bella, thanks for listening and remember what I say, or else."

Oh god, Edward isn't going to want to come here now.

"Yes, sir, of course.

"Okay then, goodbye Edward."

Edward shook his hand again.

"Uh Dad, I'm going to walk Edward out, okay?"

He glared at me, 'Make it quick Bella."

I followed Edward outside to his car.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for that, my dad can be over protective, but he seemed to like you, it actually could have gone worse."

Edward had his hands in his pockets and was looking down at his feet.

"Your dad sort of scares me, no offense."

I laughed," He scares me sometimes too" I agreed.

"So um do you think that you will ever come back?" I asked nervously kicking the ground.

He looked at me.

"Yeah, I'll come back."

I smiled which made him smile.

"Good." I said.

Then I saw Charlie looking out the window.

"You should probably go before my Dad comes out here."

I suggested. "Yeah." He agreed but we just stood there.

"Umm Bella…I was uhh wondering," now he began kicking the dirt, "if you would want my phone number, and you could have my phone number if you want."

"Okay" I agreed with a smile on my face.

He reached into his car a pulled out a sheet of paper that already had his phone number and cell phone number on it.

He gave it to me; I could tell he was embarrassed.

"I sort of planned ahead." He explained.

I laughed and gave him my phone number and he put it in his cell phone.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." He said opening his door.

"Wait Edward."

I walked up to him closing the distance and gave him a hug then when I pulled away I had to jump to reach it but I kissed him on his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said to him. He smiled as he got into the car, even in the dark I could tell he was blushing. As he backed out of the driveway I waved to him and watched him drive away.

Now I had to go talk to Charlie.

So basically it was the typical talk about boys with your dad.

He says the he trust me, just not Edward. I told him he didn't have to worry about Edward, that he's not like other boys. Dad said that all boys are the same at 17, then he had to bring up my ex-boyfriend as an example.

Of course.

It was awkward already when talking about boys with my Dad but I understood, Charlie didn't want to see me hurt again.

So here I am driving to school, I'm really early cause I didn't want Charlie to give me another sex talk. That usually happens when we talk about boy, yes it is more awkward than it sounds.

So I'm sitting there in my truck waiting for it to be a reasonable time to go into school, when i hear a tap at my window.

It's Emmett, Edward's brother.

I roll my window down.

"Hey Bella!" He says with a grin own his face.

"Hi Emmett, what's up?"

"Oh I was wondering if you'd like to sit with us at lunch today, since Edward likes spending all his free time with you lately. And let's face it Edward probably doesn't have the balls to ask you." He said with a laugh

I didn't want to laugh at a joke at Edward's expense but Emmett's good mood was contagious, so I smiled.

"Well I have some friends I eat with and we have more than enough room at our table, and I don't want to ditch my friends, so you guys can come sit with me, I mean if you want to."

"Yeah, that sounds good, we could use a little change in scenery at lunch." He said still smiling.

"Okay so see you at lunch?"

"Yeah see you at lunch!" I answered

I just wanted the day to go by but of course my math teacher was boring which made one of the most boring classes go bye even slower.

Finally lunch came and I practically ran to my seat.

The gang was already there so I could talk to them before Edward and Emmett showed up.

"Okay guys listen, Edward and Emmett are sitting with us today, so don't embarrass me too much, alright?"

"Well finally!' Slice exclaimed.

"Emmett's sitting here too?" Rose asked a smile on her face.

And Jasper said, "Finally people that don't talk about rainbow and gumdrops the whole lunch."

I saw them coming towards us with there lunches.

"Okay just try to be normal. Alright?" I said in a whisper.

Just after I got that out I heard a booming "Hi Bella from Emmett who sat on one side of me across from Rosalie, Edward came and sat on the other side of me facing Jasper.

Edward whispered a hello to me as he was sitting down, I could tell he was nervous already and I began to feel bad because I didn't ask him about this. I should have just gone and sat with them. My friends are too embarrassing anyway.

"Hi Edward." I said back smiling, he smiled at me. That gave me hope.

"So Edward Emmett, that's Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. My friend Angela sometimes sits with us but she didn't today umm so yeah."

"Cool-e-os!" Emmett said.

Edward was looking at his lunch.

"So Edward, you're in Bella's Biology class?" Alice asked.

"Yep. We're partners."

"Edward not to be rude but can you stand up?" A weird expression came to his face but he did what he was asked.

"Now turn around please." She said

I was starring at Alice wondering what on earth was going through her head.

She started smiling.

"He does have a good butt Bella! You could have said that instead of making wait this whole time!"

Embarrassment took over my face in form of blush…I couldn't look at Edward. Now he probably thought that I talked about his butt all the time…great.

"You see Edward I was talking to Bella a couple days ago and she told me about you, she likes you, but you know that I assume, she isn't really subtle, anyway I asked her about your butt but she said I had to wait until I saw you, and let me tell you I am not disappointed." She said with a grin

I looked at Edward he was blushing too, but he had that smirk thing on his face.

"Thanks for catching everyone up Alice." I said sarcastically.

"Well someone had to explain, Bella"

"okay anyway umm Emmett you are in my third period, right?" Rosalie asked. Oh god she had her flirting face on.

"Yeah." Emmett responded with a smile

That was all I heard of their conversation, they started talking about their classes since they were both seniors and you could tell they both like each other. And apparently they are hanging out this weekend.

So I decided to finally talk to Edward.

"So, Edward do you think we could get extra-credit on our project if we turned it in early?"

But Alice answered me, "Oh Bella, you are such a nerd. I'm sorry Edward, that she can't hold a real conversation. How about we talk about something exciting?"

"Umm I actually…like nerds." Edward said blushing, standing up fro me.

Alice couldn't help but giggle.

Jasper got talking to Edward about sports and crap. It turns out the Edward likes and plays soccer and baseball and he's thinking about trying out for the school team later this year.

"So what was living in North Dakota like?" I asked.

"Very cold." He said.

"I bet, it was probably like an ice machine!" Alice said making a lame joke.

Edward being the nice guy he is laughed and agreed. He seemed to be getting along with my friends and that made me happy.

Suddenly something brushed my hand under the table. I screamed.

Everyone at my table and the tables surrounding looked at me.

"Are you ok Bella?"

Alice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess I was imagining something."

Then suddenly it hit me…it was Edward's hand.

Oh how sweet…and I probably embarrassed him. Crap…it's ok Bella just make it up to him.

"Um Edward..."

"Yeah?"

'I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow, I don't have to work."

He smiled. "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come over, since you know…I'm sort of scared of Charlie."

"I'd love too." I accepted.

He smiled at me.

"You know Bella was right your glasses do make your eyes pop even more. They are like green pools, just like Bella said."

I kicked her under the table, she really has to stop embarrassing me, I don't think she was even truing the last time.

"Oww." She yelled

"Sorry my foot slipped." I said with a smirk on my face.

Then the bell rang.

"See you guys later." I said to everyone else.

Edward and I walked to Biology together in silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was…nice, peaceful.

I wasn't able to talk to Edward the whole time but when the bell rang for seventh period he handed me a note.

"Umm…here you go."

"Thanks!" I said with a smile coming to my face.

"Umm see you later." Then he left.

I walked to Spanish then I open the note.

_Hey Bella,_

_Since I'm no good at talking I thought maybe writing a note would be easier._

_Anyway, I'm sorry that I scared you at lunch. I just wanted to hold your hand, but I'm happy that you want to hang out with me, and I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. I was thinking that maybe I could pick you up tomorrow? Then I could just drive you to my house. I hope you don't mind but my parents are going to be there. Anyway, I was thinking that I might call you tonight; I really hope Charlie doesn't pick up or I might just hang up. Yeah, ok, I guess I'll talk to you later then. Bye_

_-Edward_

For the rest of class I was smiling like an idiot and I just reread the note over and over again.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Sorry about this chapter…I know nothing exciting happened but I needed to right something before the next chapter.**

**Anyway thanks for all your nice review…they make me smile :]**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter…and reviews are always welcomed :]**

**Oh and was it just me or does Alice come off a little mean? I'll try to fix that later.**


	6. My sweet nonstalker

**SM owns all things that are twilight.**

Has I walked to lunch today, I got nervous.

Emmett nor Edward had come up to me today, so I didn't know if they were sitting with me.

Maybe Edward changed his mind about hanging out.

I mean I know I'm not that awesome but he would tell me if he changed his mind, wouldn't he?

Ok Bella stop freaking out you don't know what's going on yet…just walk.

As I arrived at the cafeteria I saw Edward and Emmett sitting at my table.

"Hi guys!" I said, but I was mostly talking to Edward.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett practically yelled.

I smiled at him then turned to face Edward; he was smiling, so I took that as a good sign.

For the rest of lunch Alice was talking to Rose and Emmett and Jasper was trying to talk to Edward about sports.

Edward was still hesitant talking to them, and I could understand, he only met them yesterday.

Then like yesterday something brushed my hand, this time instead of yelling I grabbed it.

Yep it was Edward's hand.

I weaved my fingers through his and gave it a squeeze. While Jasper went to go throw his trash away Edward started swinging our hands under the table and he squeezed my hand.

I smiled at him. I loved the sweet little things he did, they made my heart melt.

Biology was only exciting because I got to keep peaking at Edward the whole time while we watched a movie about something.

The movie was stopped a couple minutes before the end of class.

"Umm so where do you want to meet after next period? I mean…if you uhh still want to go to my umm…house?"

"Of course I still want to go!" I tried not to laugh at the idea that he thought I would want to change my mind!

"Okay, good." He said smiling shyly.

"How about we meet at the doors near the student parking lot?"

"That sounds good." He agreed then the bell rang.

I was counting down the minutes for school to finally be over and for it to be the weekend.

Then the bell rang and I flew out of my seat.

Edward was already where we agreed to meet.

"Hey Edward!" Hi smiled

"Hey Bella! Are you ready to go?" I nodded.

As we walked to his car he walked next to me this time.

As I got into his Volvo I noticed that it smelled like him, and the nice leather seats were very soft and comfortable.

"Your car is a lot nicer than mine!"

He laughed, "Yeah, I'd say just a bit." He said smiling

"But your car has a personality, mine just blends in."

I laughed, 'Trust me Edward yours does not blend in, yours his probably the nicest one here, and mine is just the oldest."

He smiled.

"What?" I asked

"It's nothing, it's just that we both sort of stand out…ya know…together."

"Yeah, I guess we do." I agreed.

By this time I noticed we were going fast…really fast.

"Umm Edward, I'm pretty sure the speed limit is 35…you are going 50."

He looked embarrassed and then started slowing down.

"Sorry."

"No, it's ok, it's just that Charlie rubs off on me, I mean you weren't going that fast. Well I mean you sort of were. But you are driving so it's your decision. Umm I just shut up now." Wow now I just embarrassed myself.

He laughed, "No, it's fine, I should obey the law."

I noticed that we started going into the rich part of town, with all the nice houses that are spaced like two miles from each other.

"You live out here?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah. Why?"

"They have really nice houses out here."

As soon as I said that he pulled into a driveway, I was guessing it was his home because the mailbox had a sign on it that said _The Cullen's_.

I was not wrong when I said that all the really nice house were out here.

His house put my house to shame. My house was one of the nicest in town, but his house was probably three to four times as big as my house. The front was made out of brick and looked like it was from a picture.

"Ummm…WOW!"

"Yeah my mom's a designer so she sort of went over board when designing our house."

I just starred at it for a couple minutes until Edward interrupted me.

"Umm do you want to uhh go inside? Or we could stay out here…I mean it doesn't matter…" he trailed off.

"No, it's just I've never seen a house like this. You _have_ to show me around!"

"Okay." He smiled.

We walked up the stairs onto the wrap around porch and he opened the door.

The inside was more amazing than the outside.

The foyer was huge with a winding staircase that lead upstairs and a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

There were pictures hanging all over the place of Edward and Emmett and who I assumed was his Mom and Dad.

"Your house is amazing Edward." I said in awe.

He laughed. "Yeah I guess, do you want anything to drink?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

Why was he doing that? I thought he was warming up to me? Well do something Bella. So I decided that I'd just walk up to him and pull his hand out of his pocket. I placed it in mine. Then I looked into his eyes. He was watching me. I squeezed his hand, like I did at lunch, he squeezed back. I smiled.

"No, I'm good with this." I said

"Okay." He said blushing.

Then someone cleared their throat.

There was a man and woman in the hallway that looked to lead to the kitchen.

"You must be Bella!" The woman smiled at me coming to hug me. She was just a little taller than me and was very pretty and only looked to be in her thirties, she was from the pictures, and she must be Edward's mom.

After she hugged me Edward spoke up. 'Bella that's my mother, Esme, and my father Carlisle."

"Hello." I greeted them. Edward's father didn't look like a dad; he was very attractive and had this gorgeous blond hair.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle said. "Welcome to our home."

"You have a very beautiful house." I told them.

"Why thank you, I worked hard at it, bit you have barely seen any of it, let Edward show you around and we will talk later." Esme said, she waved for Edward to show me upstairs and she and Carlisle said their goodbyes.

"Your parents are a lot nicer than my dad!" I told Edward.

"I would say less aggressive is a better word." He said with a laugh and I laughed along with him."

With that Edward led me around the house. Get this he has two pools! One inside and one outside! He also has a movie theater and a bowling alley! He also said he has a soccer field, but I don't really like sports, so yeah. We were now on the third floor and we just left their library when he started becoming nervous again.

I could start to feel his hand sweat in my hand.

"Umm that's my room." He said pointing to the last door in the hallway.

He led me the rest of the way and opened the door. I let go of his and to look around. The first thing that caught my eyes was the bed. It had to be a king size! Now he probably thinks I'm a pervert for looking at the bed. I snuck I peak at Edward and he was just watching me thoughtfully.

"Is your bed comfortable…I'm mean it looks really soft."

He smirked, "Yeah, it's nice, you can see you yourself." He said nodding for me to go sit on the bed.

It was soft really soft, I suddenly became tired, and I stretched on the bed.

When I opened my eyes Edward was starring at me. He looked a little bit uncomfortable. The I looked out his window. I mean he only has one window in his room but it is a whole wall!

"wow…that's a great view, you can actually see the mountains."

"Do you like hiking?' He asked me

I started cracking up.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not a sporty person, but I've never really tried hiking."

Then he seemed to be thinking about something so I went to look at his music.

"You like classical?"

"Yeah, I actually play the piano, that's the one room we haven't been to yet. You want to go?"

"Yeah sure."

We walked to the room and Edward started to play. The music and the way he got into the music started to hypnotize me.

"That was beautiful."

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

Then Carlisle and Esme came into the room. "So Bella,' Carlisle said sitting on the couch with Esme "How did you meet Edward?"

"Edward actually comes to the store a lot to buy bait for you," Edward tensed up when I said that. " and he's my biology partner."

"He bought bait for me? As in fishing bait?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, Edward said that you love fishing." I told him, Carlisle seemed confused.

'Edward, care to explain?" Carlisle asked.

He started fidgeting with his glasses and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Umm I'm going to take Bella home." I had never seen Edward refuse authority before.

"Ok, It was lovely meeting you Bella, please come again." Esme said hugging me.

Carlisle said goodbye and I followed Edward outside. It was dark now and I could be my breath in the air. It was getting cold already and it wasn't even October yet!

Stop getting side tracked Bella! Figure out what's going on with Edward.

We got into the car and it was silent for a few minutes as he began driving.

"Edward, what was that all about?"

Even though it was dark I could see that he was blushing.

"You can tell me Edward, I won't get mad." I said putting my hand on his arm, trying to comfort him.

He took at deep breath a cleared his throat.

Then the next part came out in a quick whisper. "Look, Bella I lied to you. The only reason I kept on going to Newton's was so I could see you. And I didn't want to seem like a stalker freak so I just kept buying one of the cheapest things there."

He seemed to be out of breath he said it so fast.

Then I started to blush. "So you did it to see me?"

He nodded. I think I should have been scared but that only made me like him more.

"Why did you come in the store the first time then?"

"Well I was driving by…and I sort of saw you uhhh walk into the store…and I sort of wanted to see you."

He started to blush again.

"Edward I'm not mad."

He let out the air he was holding. "You're not scared?"

"Well, no, I guess, I sort of like it. But I guess that makes me weird, but I think it's sweet what you did." I said with a smile

"Trust me Bella you are not weird."

"OK."

"But seriously, you were just so pretty, I just wanted to talk to you, just say hi, but then I wanted to come back and I didn't want to seem like and idiot."

By this time we were parked in my drive way.

"Edward it's ok, really, I'm not mad."

He turned and looked into my eyes. "So you don't think I'm some crazy loonatic stalker?"

I laughed. "No, I don't think you are a stalker."

He smiled. Then he closed his eyes and started to lean towards me. I met his lips with mine and his hands went to my ace. My hands went to the hair on the back of his neck. I decided to see if he would be ok if I slid my tounge across his lip but he immediately let it into his mouth. And then the front door opened.

"Bella if you are not in here in 5 minutes in coming out there!" Charlie threatened.

I started to blush. "Sorry Edward."

"Don't worry it was worth it." He smiled.

"I guess I'll see you later."

I said getting my stuff when I had my hand on the door handle he said, "Yeah, is it ok if I call you later?" I smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

Then he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok then talk to you later." He said.

"Bye."

I got out of the car and watched him drive off.

That boy is going to drive me crazy.

**OK guys….so thanks for the nice reviews! They are amazing.**

**So tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Isn't Edward adorable?**


	7. First Real Date?

**SM invented the twilight world and owns it…not me :[**

As I walked into the house I was on an Edward high.

I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. "Hey Dad." I said with a smile.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me you were going out?"

Of course he had to ruin my good mood.

"I thought you were working until seven, and I didn't want to interrupt you, I was just trying to be nice. But I did leave a note before I went to school; I put it on the table."

"I know, I saw it, but you could have called." He said.

"Sorry dad, I'll do that next time."

"Anyway, was that the Edward kid again?"

I started to blush, "Yeah, it was…" I had a feeling this was about to get awkward.

I got my sandwich and went to sit at the table with Charlie.

"So are you guys like…boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said blushing, obviously Charlie didn't get that I didn't want to talk about it.

He laughed, 'How do you not know if you are going out with someone?" He asked.

Okay I didn't get the memo that Charlie had become one for conversations.

I sighed, "I don't know Dad we haven't really talked about it."

He rolled his eyes, "So you guys were in the driveway for quite some time before I came out."

"You were watching me?" I asked horrified.

"Don't get mad I was walking up the steps and I saw you guys pull in, then I went upstairs."

"Huh-huh sure you did." I said taking a bite of my sandwhich.

"What were you doing? I mean were you talking…or umm.."

"DAD! I really don't think that's any of your business."

With that he got mad. "Bella, you are my daughter, your entire well-being is my business. Now listen…boys your age, they like to talk, impress, you and they may want you to do a few…favors for them…"

Oh my GOD! Please shut up, please shut up.

"Dad…we don't have to have this talk."

"Yes we do Bella, I'm your parent you need to be informed, anyway as I was saying.."

The phone rang. I ran to it. I was so happy that I wanted to kiss the person who called.

"Hello?"

There was nothing.

"Hello?" I asked again

Then someone cleared their throat.

"_Bella?"_ Someone whispered

"Edward?" I heard my Dad groan. I rolled my eyes.

'_Yeah, hey, it's me."_

I laughed thinking about my previous thought.

"Hi, what's up?"

'_Ummm…I was wondering…well if…"_ he trailed off.

"Go ahead." I told him.

"_If I could talk to your Dad?"_ He asked quickly.

"You want to talk to my Dad?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"_Yes, please."_ He said shyly.

By then my Dad was starring at me, he came up and grabbed the phone from me.

"Please don't embarrass me Dad, please?" I asked him.

He just rolled his eyes. "Hello Edward."

For the next three minutes I watched Charlie's face and listened to his side of the conversation.

There were a lot of _yes, I know_ and _I'm not sure_ and then there was a long pause like he was thinking about something. Then there was a finally yes. Then he said goodbye and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bella."_ He seemed happier now.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"_It was just something I had to do…you'll find out later…anyway if you aren't doing anything tomorrow I was wondering if you'd like to hang out?...with me?"_

I smiled, "Yeah I'd love to but I have to work tomorrow night, so I have to be at Newton's by five."

"_Oh that's fine."_ He said.

"Okay."

"_Umm..I'll pick you up tomorrow morning…around nine?"_

"Yeah that sounds good." I said smiling.

"Okay well…goodnight Bella, sleep well." The way he said it made my heart melt and this is all I could come up with, "You too."

And then I hung up…wow, I have such a way with words, don't I?

Then I went to see Charlie...maybe he would tell me.

"So what did you and Edward talk about?"

'Goodnight Bella" he said kissing me on the forehead walking towards the stairs.

"Come on Daddy, please tell me?" I asked putting on the best puppy dog face I could.

All he said was "Good night Bella." Again.

I guess I would just have to wait.

I decided to watch television for a bit, but it couldn't distract me some I decided to get some extra rest for my date tomorrow with Edward, or at least I considered it a date.

As soon as I woke up I was excited! I was going to spend most of my day.

And hopefully without any interruptions!

It was now 8:45. I had obsessive washed my hair and got dressed in some jeans and a nice white shirt.

I didn't want to over dress because I didn't know what we were doing today.

I was sitting on the steps near the front door just waiting for a knock.

Charlie was just watching me and he rolled his eyes.

Then there was a knock at the door. I practically attacked it.

"Have a good time." Charlie said in a monotone.

Then I opened the door and there was Edward in all his hot glory with his casual messy hair and those glasses…and those green eyes.

"Hey Bella" He said a huge smile on his face, I'd never seen him smile so big.

"Hey Edward. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, you ready?"

"Yeah let's go…and where are we going?"

"Uhh it's a surprise." He said keeping that huge smile on his face.

He ran to the passenger side of his car.

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked confused.

"No, I am opening your door for you." He said shyly.

"Oh." I said blushing like an idiot.

I hopped in and he shyt the door behind me. He seems so happy.

"So Bella," He said to me after he hopped in and began driving., "when's your birthday?"

"October 21. What about you?" **(Yes, I know this isn't Bella's real birthday, but I her birthday already passed in the story if I was to use her real one)**

"OH mine is on June 20."

"So your birthday is about a month away?"

"Yeah."

"What is your favorite thing to do?"

"I like reading and writing, but I also just like sitting outside in the sun. It just…feels nice…like the sun is hugging you or something. I know it sounds corny." I said

"I don't think it sounds corny." He relied I think he was debating on if he should touch me because I kept on seeing his hand moving on and off the steering wheel.

"And if you like the sun you'll enjoy what we are doing today."

'And what is that?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said with that smug grin on his face.

Then I noticed we had stopped and we were at a hiking trail.

"Umm…we are hiking?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah…I promise it will be okay." He said looking me in the eyes. And it really wasn't fair when he did that because my breath started to speed up and I lost my train of thought.

"Okay." I said dreamily.

"Well let's go."

We began our trek through the forest. We had been walking about ten minutes when I tripped over a branch, but before I could realize I was going to fall Edwards's strong muscular arms were around me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I was mighty fine because he was still holding me in an embrace. "Yeah." I said lamely.

"You better watch where you are going because we have to go off the trail soon.

"What?" I squeaked. With that he set me back up, but before I could get disappointed in the loss of contact his hand went down to mine. And I smiled and when I looked at him he had that amazing smile on his face.

"Don't worry," he told me, "I'll be right here." And with that he squeezed my hand.

And then I didn't have a worry in the world as he led me off the path into the wild trees. All I could focus on was our hands and how every once in a while he would randomly squeeze them and then I would squeeze them back. It was like a little game.

After about another fifteen minutes he spoke up.

"Ummm Bella…have you uhhh….uhhh ever had err, umm…boyfriend?"

"I've only had one."

"Was it serious?"

I laughed. "I thought it was, but apparently it wasn't to him."

"What happened?" He asked

"He cheated on me with some slut, but if he didn't like me enough to not stay with me, then he wasn't worth it."

Edward was quiet for a minute then, "Well he was a stupid jerk to give you up."

I smiled and blushed, "Thanks Edward."

"Don't thank me; I am simply stating the truth." All that did was make me blush deeper.

"So have you had a girlfriend?"

He blushed. "Only one, but it wasn't serious, and she wasn't nearly as amazing as you." He said looking at me.

Wow, okay, someone's going overboard on the compliments today, not that I am complaining.

"We are here." He told me.

We had stop in a circular meadow. The sun was shinning down warming the earth. The ground had many flowers scattered about and the trees danced in the gentle breeze. It was like a picture.

"Wow. How did you find this place?"

"Emmett and I were bored one day and we just decided to go off the trail, I come here to think."

"Well it's beautiful."

I said lying on the ground to feel the sun warm my body.

"Hmmmm." He answered. I opened my eyes to see him starring at me. He came and sat next to me and oh so shyly took my hand.

I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

We sat peacefully for a couple minutes.

"So I called your house last night." Edward began.

I laughed "Yeah I remember you talked to Charlie more than me." I said looking at his face.

He looked nervous.

"Did he tell you what we talked about?"

"No. He said you would tell me."

"Good." He smiled.

Then he was silent again.

So I decided to start a conversation.

"I love the sun; I wish it wouldn't rain as much." I said closing my eyes again, soaking in the sun.

"Bella…do you want to be my girlfriend?"

My eyes pooped open.

I starred at him for minutes. Did he seriously just ask me that? Am I dreaming? Is this a joke?

"Bella?" He said my name getting nervous.

Then I just kissed him. I hope he got what I was saying.

I enjoyed the feeling of him responding to me. His smooth, soft lips moving against mine in sync. I pulled away when I needed air.

"Ummm so…was that uhh…yes?

I laughed.

"Yes, Edward that was a definite yes!"

Then he smiled and I smiled too.

"Is that what you called my house for?"

He looked embarrassed. "Yeah I sort of…err asked your dad for permission."

He was so sweet.

"I hope he didn't scare you too much." I said squeezing his hand.

"All that matter is that he said yes." He said with a smug grin on his face.

And with that he made his lips meet mine, silencing me for quit a while.

**Oh Edward…what a sweetie**

**Ok so I know I didn't use Bella's birthday that is in the book but I had to use a different one for the story.**

**So they are finally going out!**

**And I won't be able to update the story until Monday or Tuesday…or possibly Wednesday. **

**I have to go on a trip.**

**But I wanted to thank you guys for your reviews and favorite-ing and all that stuff! You guys are all awesome :]**

**Il'l stop talking now…please feel free to review :]**


	8. Sorry guys

Sorry that I haven't updated recently. I had some personal business. I will try to update tomorrow.

Thanks for your comments and reviews. You guys are awesome!


	9. She thought we were doing that?

**SM owns twilight.**

We just sat in the meadow for hours. We would ask each other trivial questions, like favorite color, and stuff like that. When it got around 12 we decided to start walking back so we could go and get something to eat.

When we were waking I noticed that Edward was even more beautiful in the sunlight. The red in his hair made it even brighter which brought out the green in his eyes.

How did I deserve someone this beautiful and wonderful?

But I won't complain.

Eventually he looked down at me and noticed me starring at him.

He laughed. I blushed. 'Is there something on my face?" He asked.

"No, it's just, you're very…pretty."

He laughed gain, it was quickly becoming my favorite sound in the world, it just made you feel better.

"Ummm…thanks?" he responded.

Then he took my hand as we got back onto the walking trail.

He was becoming more confident with me, and I loved that.

"You know Bella; you are very pretty, too."

I laughed. "Yeah, right. I am completely boring."

"Trust me…you are not boring at all." He said giving my hand a squeeze. "You wouldn't believe what the other guys at school say about you." He whispered like I wasn't supposed to hear it. That made me embarrassed. I never paid attention to the guys at school, they were just so…ewww.

We finally arrived at his car. After he started driving he said, "I was uhhh wondering…if you would…uhhh, want to et at my house?"

"Yeah, of course, you don't have to got nervous about that you know."

'well my parents aren't there."

"Will you get in trouble if I come over?" I asked

"No…it's just I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

I smiled, ""Thanks Edward, but I'll be fine; you'll be there with me."

His house was very close to where we were, so we got there in no time. He still seemed nervous though as he unlocked the front door to his house.

"Edward you don't have to take me inside if you don't want to, we can go eat somewhere else."

"No, no. I want to it just….umm I've never had a girl with me before….err alone…at my house."

I thought about that for a minute. How was that even possible? He was like a God.

"Oh, ok, well you know I'm not trying to seduce you or anything, right?" Well not yet. Oh shut up Bella.

He laughed. "Yeah, I know." Then he smiled. He seemed to relax as we walked to the kitchen.

"Um so what do you want to eat?" He asked me.

"Uh…I'll just have a sandwich; I don't want to cause too much trouble."

"You are not trouble Bella, not at all."

That made my face turn a deep red.

"Anyway what type of sandwich?"

"Umm Peanut Butter and Jelly, please."

"Ok," He said getting everything we needed; I just liked watching him be so sure, so confident of everything. "I hope you don't mind but we only have grape jelly."

"Oh, that's fine I hate Strawberry Jelly"

He laughed, "Me too"

He started to make the sandwiches. I sort of felt like a perv because I loved watching him…it doesn't matter what he's doing, I'll watch him. At times I wished that I was his sandwich. He would just take a bite out of it with his perfect mouth. I just became hypnotized by his movements and I guess I became to distracted because I didn't even notice when I spilled my milk all over me.

"Bella?"

'Uhh what?"

"I said that you spilled your milk all over your clothes." He said getting up to get some paper towels and a wash cloth.

"OH….oh…I'm so sorry Edward…I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah you seemed deep in thought, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing." I said quickly

I think he knew I was thinking about him because I'm pretty sure I saw him smirk.

We got the mess cleaned up, but I had milk all over my clothes.

Edward noticed too.

"Do you want me to uhhh," He put his hands in his pockets, "well uhh get you some of my clothes and err I can wash your for you?"

"Yes, please."

He led me up to his room. He went to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts.

"Umm here you go."

"Thanks, umm where's the bathroom?"

"It's right behind you." He told me.

"Thanks."

I went in and I immediately became distracted.

I was in _Edward's_ bathroom!

I looked around. It was a very modern looking bathroom with a big sink and huge shower. Oh, the shower. I wonder if I will ever go in there? And then something that Alice once told me popped into my head.

_You know Bella, guys usually masturbate in the shower._

This time, it didn't gross me out thinking about that type of stuff. It turned me on thinking about Edward.

Okay Bella he's going to think you like passed out inhere if you don't change soon.

I took off my clothes and put Edward's shirt on. It smelled like him. I can't describe Edward's smell, it's just simply wonderful. I wonder if I'll be able to steal this shirt. Or the shorts. The shorts seemed to be old because they came up to my mid-thighs and they were made out of cloth. And then I saw the little slit in them between my legs….then it hit me.

I'm wearing Edward's boxers!

No way, I can't believe it. Did he know he gave me his boxers? Maybe it was a mistake? Probably. Yes, a mistake, but a good one. Okay should I tell him? Or would that embarrass him? Just stop worrying about it Bella, he gave them to you so just show some confidence.

Then I walked out of the bedroom and saw Edward lying of his bed. One of the best sights in the world.

I noticed that he changed also. Did I spill milk on him too?

He was now wearing some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I've never seen that outfit look so good on someone. I just wanted to go over and take his clothes off, but that's how I always feel when I'm with him.

"Where should I put these?"

He notices I'm in the room and gets off the bed and comes over to me.

His eyes are dark with I hope lust.

"I really don't care right now he tells me." And grabs my clothes and tosses them to the floor.

I look at him like he his crazy, but he is still looking at me with those dark green eyes and I lose my train of thought. All that matters is that I'm about a foot away from him and I'm not doing anything about it, in a house with no adults.

I finally step towards him and then he reaches down and picks me up and kisses me with a passion I hunger for. We just stand there, well he stands there and I wrap my legs around his waist, and we kiss each other. I don't know for how long, but suddenly a phone rings and we pull away. He looks down at me and smiles which automatically makes me smile.

"Sorry" He mouths to me as he picks up the house phone that is in his room.

I just keep on smiling.

"Hello?" He say to the phone

"Oh hey Mom….no Bella's here," then he turns bright red, "no we weren't…we were just uhh…err eating lunch….yeah…..ok…talk to you later…I love you too, bye."

"Sorry about that, she was just letting me know she is on her way home from Seattle." He says running his fingers through his hair.

"That's fine…why was she in Seattle?" I ask closing the distance between us once again to take his hand in mine.

"She was meeting with someone about designing their home."

"Oh," I say tracing his knuckles, "Edward why did you get embarrassed?" I keep on tracing his hand, because I have a good idea what he got embarrassed about. He doesn't say anything right away. So I decide to look up at him.

He sort of sighs and says, "She was wondering if we were uhh…you know err…that thing?" I know what he's talking about so I nod, but I keep looking at him.

Then he sort of yells, "Sex."

I laugh, then I feel him tense up.

"Bella," He starts squeezing and un-squeezing his hand in mine. "You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to but uhh, emmmm are you…no, have you uhh ever…uhhh…had…sex?" he asks. I just sort of stare at him because I was thinking the same thing about him. It's sort of scary how he can almost read my mind sometimes.

But he takes my silence the wrong way.

"Oh god…I'm sorry Bella, I can be such an asshole sometimes."

I laugh. "Did you just curse Edward?" That turned me on a little too much. I shifted my legs. "Yeah, I'm sorry…uhhh about what I asked you."

I squeeze his hand. "It's alright, I'm a virgin, I don't have a problem with it."

I look at him he looks happier now.

"Me too." He sighs.

And that relieves me, it just feels like some pressure has been lifted.

"Okay, well I'm going to put your clothes in the washer." He tells me.

He leaves to go do that, I see the bait that he bought in the corner of his room. I go over to them and hold them.

I suddenly feel a hand in mine.

"what are you going to do with all this bait?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe we can go fishing sometime?"

"Maybe." I say putting the bait down and turning into his chest.

"So is this what boyfriends and girlfriends do?" He asked me.

"I thought you had a girlfriend, before?"

"Yeah, but like I said it wasn't serious, and we really didn't hang out a lot. And well I didn't like her as much as I like you." He said.

I pulled my face out of his chest to see him smiling down at me blushing.

"I like you a lot too, Edward, and so far you've been a great boyfriend." I say with a smile.

"Well what should we do now?"

"We could watch a movie." I suggest.

He agrees and we go down to the movie theatre to watch it. He asked me to pick one out, but I won't be watching the movie so I tell him to surprise me. It's the Simpson's Movie.

"I actually love this movie." I tell him.

"Me too."

He says sitting on one of the huge couches down here next to me. I watch the movie for the first five minutes but become distracted when Edward puts his arm around me. I turn my head slightly so I can look at Edward. I watch as the movie bounces off his face and how it reflects in his glasses. At some point I must have started subconsciously leaning into him because suddenly I was about six inches away from those perfect lips. Suddenly the lips smirk. I have to refocus my eyes from his lip to look into his eyes.

"Is the movie boring you? I thought it was one of the movies you love?" He asked with the smirk still on his face.

"No," I say refocusing on his lips, " the movie isn't boring, you're just more interesting."

His smirk turns into a smile and suddenly his lips are against mine and he his pulling me closer to him. I put my hands in his silk like hair and his hands go to my back to rub it.

Suddenly he moans into my mouth and that makes my hormones rage even more. I start to pant into his mouth and I have to pull away to breathe.

He starts laughing.

"What?" I ask

"It's nothing, it's just, you seem to have as much control over your body as I do mine, and that is not very much." He tells me kissing my cheek.

I get on his lap to talk into his ear. I can feel his breathing pick up. "I think you are right." I say with a kiss and a nibble on his ear. Then I pop up and put an evil smirk on my face.

"I think it's time for me to go now." I say smiling.

He just stares at me. "You can't be serious; you are going to make me take you home after you get me all excited?" He asks.

I just keep an evil smirk on. And sure enough, when he gets up there is a very visible bulge between his legs. He takes my hand and leads me upstairs to get my clothes. I go and change in the bathroom and decide that I might steal his clothes.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to steal your clothes, just to let you know." I say walking out of the bathroom.

"It's fine by me, I like seeing you in my clothes." He smiles and blushes.

He takes my hand and leads me outside to his car and drives me home. We sit in the driveway in silence for a couple minutes.

"How long are you working?"

"Uhh 5 to 9, I think."

He starts playing with his glasses.

"Umm…do you think…it would be ok if I err…stopped by?"

I smile, "I would love that."

"OK, well I will stop by then." He says leaning over the center console to kiss me. I meet his lips.

"I'll see you later Edward." I say closing the door. Then I remember something.

I go and knock on his window on the driver's side. He rolls it down.

"Yes?"

"That was the best date I've been on so far." I tell him and then I lean into the car and kiss his lips. I move my hands to memorize his face until I see him later. Then I pull away.

He seems a little shocked, because his eyes are almost popping out of his head.

I start to walk towards the front door.

"Bella," I hear him call. I turn around to see him standing on the porch with me. I didn't even hear him! And he is fast, "you made it my best date too." He says with a smile. He pulls me into yet another kiss and our tongues dance in each other's mouths. He pulls away and gets in his car and waves.

That time I was left speechless.

I hope all of our goodbyes are like that!

**I love awkward Edward…he can be so surprising don't ya think?**

**OK so I wanted to thank you guys for all your comment and messages. I really appreciate them!**

**Anyway I just wanted to let you know tougher times are coming for Edward and Bella. Every story needs a conflict.**

**If you have any ideas please feel free to let me know!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**And as usual you guys are all awesome** :]


	10. A Blast from the Past

**SM owns the Twilight world…not me.**

I hurried into my house after Edward left because I was going to be late for work.

I drove as fast as my car would let me go, which is about 50 miles per hour.

When I arrived at the store it was unusually busy, which just made me feel worse.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late Mrs. Newton." I told her as I went to my spot at the cash register.

"It's ok hun, we all have our off days and this has never been a problem with you before so I'll let it slid." She told me with a wink.

I breathed out the air I was holding.

"Thanks." I said.

I was kept busy for about two hours but everything started to settle down, and return to normal around 7:30.

I was at the register reading a magazine, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Bella." He told Mike.

"She's at the register; don't I know you for somewhere?" Mike asked.

"Probably." He responded.

I couldn't let him see me, I had to run away. I couldn't talk to him now, not after everything that happened. Where to go, where to go?

Hurry up Bella.

He's coming.

I decided to run to the break room.

But it was too late.

"Bella!" He exclaimed.

I took a deep breath in, you can do this.

"Hello, Kyle."

He was there standing in all his beautiful glory. With the brown air that fell to his ear. And the blue eyes that you could see yourself in. And the perfect white teeth.

My ex-boyfriend.

Kyle's 19, a freshman in college. We started dating when I was fifteen and he was seventeen. He was everything I ever wanted in a boyfriend. Smart, funny, and caring, well at least that is what I was made to believe.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

He laughs, and puts his arms on the counter and leans into me. "I came home for the weekend, you know my mom, and she always wants me close…"

"I can't imagine why." I say with a roll of my eyes and lean away from him.

"There you go Bella, being all sarcastic. I miss that." He says leaning closer to me.

"You were saying something."

"Oh right, anyway I'm home for the weekend and I thought that we should talk because when I left for school we weren't on such good terms." He said with a smile.

"As far as I'm concerned we are on only ex-boyfriend and girlfriend terms. And how did you even know where to find me?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me." He said with that smile that I would have fallen for last year.

"You mean Jessica?" I asked him. Jessica Stanley was the town's gossip. She can't keep any secret. She's the one who told everyone that her own best friend got an abortion. And she was desperately trying to get with Kyle the last time I checked. And he used her to his advantage, for many different things.

"Yeah, she told me."

"Are you still sleeping with her?" That was one of the many reasons we broke up.

"Why? Are you jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, just wondering if you are still into whores that all." I say right back with my own smirk.

"I really do miss you Bella, and we do need to talk." He said touching my hand.

Don't' look in his eyes Bella, don't look.

But I did and I saw myself there.

Wait, what are you doing Bella?

You have Edward! The freaking beautiful, amazing Edward Cullen. And your are falling for all of your ex-boyfriend scum-bag tricks?

"Fine we can talk, but don't touch me, I have a boyfriend, and I'm pretty sure he could kick your ass."

His eyes pooped out. "You have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Wow, don't seem so surprised."

"Bella stop joking around."

"I'm not." I say.

He seems scared. "Did you tell him about me?"

"I told him that I had a boyfriend before him, but that's all."

He smirked again. "You're not going to tell him are you?" He asked

"I will, I'm pretty sure, but we just made this whole thing official today, so I haven't had the right time yet. SO don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Wow. I really did miss you, a lot."

"Stop sucking up to me Kyle, what did you wan tot talk about."

"I'm coming back here in two weeks, just in time for your birthday. I want to take you out."

"I have a boyfriend, we just went off this, are you still that messed up?"

"Yeah I heard you, and it would be just to talk, I want to apologize for real…about everything that happened. And I've been clean for three months thank you very much."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm happy for you Kyle. But I don't know what I'm doing so…"

"well give me your number and I'll call you."

Should I give him my number? You had to change it because of him.

"You can call my house. That number is still the same."

He rolled his eyes. "Did you seriously have to change your number, was I that crazy?"

"Charlie made me, and yes you were."

"Whatever, and speaking of Charlie I want to go and talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"why?" He asked

"He wants to kill you?"

"Oh come on Bellie Wellie, he does not." No one has called me that for months. Everyone stopped after the incident. I became distracted with my thoughts to remember Kyle was talking to me.

"Bella?"

"Oh…and yes he does."

"Charlie loved me."

"Not after what you did."

"I'm sure if I apologized…"

"Hi Bella."

Oh god.

I knew everything was too good to be true. I get Edward and now he is going to break up with me in the same day.

I gulp.

There Edward is. Standing two feet besides, Kyle, my ex. You can deal with this Bella.

"Hey Edward." I say with a smile. I walk around the counter and greet him with a kiss. He seems surprised and I notice he keeps on looking at Kyle.

"You did come." I said

"I told you I would."

"Hey, you must be her new boyfriend." Kyle said.

Please shut him up, please god.

"Yeah, Edward." Edward puts out his hand and Kyle shakes it.

"Kyle…her ex." Of course he has to be a dumb ass.

My eyes pop out of my head and I can feel Edward looking at me. I see Edward start to become uncomfortable and shove his hands in his pockets and starts tapping his foot.

"Kyle…you should go" I say as mean as I can without cursing him in front of Edward.

"Ok, I'll call you later Bella." He says with his evil smirk.

"Bye Edward." Kyle says.

"Umm, bye." He says.

I don't watch Kyle leave. I just stare at Edward with scared eyes. I start to breathe heavier. He seems to relax when Kyle leaves.

He takes his hand out of his pockets and puts it in mine with a squeeze and smiles at me.

"So how's your evening going?"

I smile "Better now that you are here."

"I'm glad." He says the smile spreading wider.

So he isn't going to ask me about Kyle?

"Do you have to umm still work?" I check the clock. It's about 8:45.

"I only have 15 more minutes."

"Okay, is it cool if I just hang out here for a while?"

"Of course."

"And…umm can you uhh, drive me home? Emmett dropped me off."

"I would love to, but do you want to go and get ice cream with me first?"

Please say yes.

"Yeah." I say with another smile.

Yes!

He doesn't bring up the Kyle thing at all. Not at the store or the ice cram shop. We just talk about how we both want to go to Greece and how we both have never been out of the country.

We are laughing about how Emmett and Rosalie are starting to go out. And how Emmett is becoming whipped.

Then we pull up in his drive way. And we just sit there holding hands in the dark. Then it just sort of pops out of my mouth.

"Why haven't you asked about Kyle, Edward?"

He is silent for a minute, he seems to be thinking.

"It doesn't seem like you want to talk about it, and I'm not sure if you should tell me."

"Thanks Edward."

"For what?" he asks, he seems confused.

"Most guys would get jealous, but I will tell you, it's just not time yet."

He squeezes my hand. "I get that Bella." And then I llok into his grren pools o fhis eyes. Even in the dark I can see the unique color. He closes his eyes and he brings his lips to mine. I kiss him with everything I have. I put my hands in his hair and kiss him. He seems startled by my passion at first but quickly catches up with my movements. Then he pulls away. He kisses me more slowly this time. Then he stops and pulls away.

"I should go in."

"I don't want you to."

"I don't want to either." He says.

"Then don't leave." I say kissing him again.

We kiss again and don't stop until we run out of air.

"I have to Esme is watching."

"Oh…" I immediately become embarrassed. The blood rushing to my cheeks gives me away.

"Don't be embarrassed" he says kissing my cheek. "I told her that we are going out." He says with a smile.

"Will you call me tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Do you want me to?" he asks shyly.

"Yeah, I want to talk to you everyday."

He smiles and it's his turn to blush.

"Then, yes, I will"

"good."

"Goodnight Bella." He says kissing my cheek. "Goodnight Edward." I say kissing his lips.

He laughs at my eagerness. He squeezes my hand one more time then get out and closes the door. Before he goes in he waves at me and I wave back.

I definitely don't deserve Edward Cullen.

The amazing god called Edward Cullen did call me the next day and we talked on the phone…for four hours.

Yeah, it was a long conversation about pointless stuff.

Like I'm pretty sure we talked about if superman or batman was better for an hour. Yeah, we figured out that we were both dorks.

We wanted to hang out with each other today, but Charlie wanted me to watch the game with him today, so I had to stay at home.

Watching television is Charlie's idea of bonding time. So when the game came on I had to say goodbye to Edward.

At least Charlie wasn't going all crazy on me about Edward like I thought he would.

So we sat and watched the game, then the phone rang.

"So help he Bella, if that is Edward, I'm hanging up on him."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" Charlie said into the phone.

"Well that was easy they hung up on me." He said with a smile.

He sat back down then it rang again.

"Uhhhggggg" Charlie groaned.

"I'll get it Dad."

"Thanks Bells."

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bella, thank god I thought it was your dad again."

It was Kyle, this boy better get to it.

"What do you want?"

"To hang out." He said.

"I don't think so."

"Come on Bella, I'm going back to school tomorrow and we need to talk… please?"

"I'm Watching the game with my dad."

"That's ok, I'll just sneak in through your window like old times." He said I could tell he was smiling.

"Fine."

"See you in a bit." He said hanging up.

Bella, what are you doing?

I need closure.

You have Edward.

Nothing is going to happen; I need to tell him what he did to me.

I went to go sit on the couch.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked.

I can't tell him, he WILL freak out.

"Oh, it was just a friend from school."

After another hour of watching the game I went upstairs, saying I was going to bed.

When I got there he was on my bed waiting for me.

"If you try anything I'll scream." I told him.

"Fair enough." Kyle responded.

"Bella," he said standing up coming over to me, "I'm sorry what I did to you, you have to know I love you and I've changed."

"Please, you are just telling me what you think I want to hear."

"Bella, I never meant to get you to start smoking."

"That's not even what I'm mad about!"

"What then?" he asked.

"You didn't treat me right."

"Look at me Bella."

And I did just that. I looked into his clear blue eyes.

Then he kissed me. He tasted like pot, I knew he was lying. I pushed him off me.

"Don't make me yell and I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, please, you don't give a shit about him."

"Yeah I do, I care about him more than I ever did about you."

Kyle rolled his eyes. He laughed "Yeah right."

"I do."

"Not you don't." He told me crossing his arms.

"Yeah I do, he treats me how you used to. He acts like you did just to get me. He's caring, sweet, funny, amazing, and not jealous. That's something you never were."

"You know you want to kiss me." Kyle said.

"Shut-up!"

"No, you know you want to break up with Edwin."

"It's Edward and I don't."

"Yeah you do."

He was really pissing me off now.

I was on the verge of tears. "You don't get it! You stole about two years off my life! Years I'll never get back. You say you loved me, but you didn't treat me like it. I haven't been able to tell anyone I love them because of you for two years! I can't even tell my own Dad I love him because I'll think he will leave just like you. I was depressed for two months after you left. Then, Alice and Jasper had enough of it. They said I better cheer up or they were going to tell Charlie how depressed I was."

"I'm trying to apologize." He said.

"No, you are just trying to get in my pants like usual. You know, I've only known Edward for a couple of weeks…just weeks. And he treats me like a princess, like how you should have treated me….how I expected you to treat me. But I feel all…dirty because of you and I don't feel comfortable telling him about you because then he will feel sorry for me! I can't be treated normally because of you Kyle! You are big piece of shit." And then I broke and I cried.

Just like after he left.

Now I had to get out of this room before he did something. I ran to my car. I didn't care that it was 9 o'clock on a Sunday night and that I had school tomorrow I had to talk to Edward.

He was too good of a person for me not to tell him and he deserved to know.

I wouldn't blame him if he will break up with me after I tell him.

He deserves better than me.

I drove to his house and cried in my car for a couple minutes before calling him.

"_Hello?"_ He answered on his cell phone.

"Edward? I need to talk to you." I said in a shaky voice.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked. I could her concern in his voice.

"No, I'm not, I need to talk to you…about me and…Kyle."

"Okay…" He seemed nervous.

I started to cry again.

"Bella…don't cry. Where are you?"

"In your driveway"

"I'm coming down."

Then he hung up, not a minute later he came running through the door and was opening my car door.

I just kept crying.

Edward managed to get me out of my car and carried me to his room.

I didn't see Carlisle or Esme so I assumed they must have gone to bed, so I tried to keep it down. But it felt like an animal was trying to get out of me through my tears.

"Shhhhhhhh, It's ok Bella, I'm here now." Edward kept on saying until we reached his room.

He closed the door behind us and laid me on his bed. He took off my shoes then lied next to me and began stroking my face.

I started shaking I was crying so badly.

Then I managed to start to settle down.

Edward was so patient; he just held me and let me cry.

He kissed my forehead.

I didn't deserve this.

I was sniffling.

Then I managed to get out, "Edward…I need to tell you...about my past."

**So guys you all deserve and thank you for your reviews.**

**Sorry to cut the chapter there, but this is my longest chapter yet. But I promise all of Bella's past with Kyle will be revealed next chapter.**

**So what do ya think about Kyle?**

**I actually like writing him, I don't know why.**

**This chapter and next chapter are going to be very hard for Bella…it makes me sad :[**

**Anyway, as usual you guys are awesome for your comments and messages :]**

**They make me smile :]**

**Anyway keep it up!**


	11. A Big Talk

**SM own twilight…what a lucky girl. **

**Ok so I had to put this up quick because you guys were amazing with the reviews and messages! So here you go…just a warning…it's sad :[**

_Then I managed to get out, "Edward…I need to tell you...about my past."_

He looked into my eyes, wiping away the silent tears that just feel from them.

He gulped and whispered, "Bella…are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to tell you." I told him. If I was going to let myself get close to him, and I really want to, I have to let him know.

"Okay." He responded while running his finger over my face.

"I'm just warning you, I'll probably cry again."

He kissed my forehead. "It's ok Bella, I'll be here."

I took a deep breath, trying to settle myself down.

"Ok, two years ago I met Kyle at school. He was his class's president and he was liked by everyone at school and the whole town. One day I bumped into him in the hallway, because, you know me I'm a total klutz!" I managed to laugh but it was shaky and Edward just sort of smiled. I think he could tell that I was about to break down again. "Anyway, he sort of sought me out. He would be outside of my classes waiting for me. Always being a gentleman, sort of like you. But uhh then he asked me out on a date and I said yes. All my friends thought I was so cool because I was dating the upper classman president. Then I started to fall for him."

Something in Edward's eyes seemed mad. It was just a hint of it but I could see the change. I could understand though, he knew this story wasn't going to end well.

"He seemed nice, you know, he would open door, carry my books, and he was smart, and well liked. Then we got serious we dated for four months before I found out what he did in his spare time. He smoked pot and a lot of it. I always wondered what he smelled like but I couldn't place it, but as soon as I saw him smoking the pot I just, I don't know. I loved him. I couldn't get him in trouble." I could feel the tears start to form again.

"Anyway he became comfortable with smoking around me and he just kept on smoking more and more. He tried to get me to smoke it and I did…just a couple of times. He told me that it would make me feel amazing, but it didn't. I mean for a short time it did, but then we I came off the high I realized how stupid I was being. I only smoked pot a couple of times but I just did it to make him happy. Anyway I thought he would stop you know? I thought of him as this amazing person, his class president. I just put him on this pedestal right away and I didn't realize it, but it would make it harder on me later. But he just kept smoking and kept wasting his money so we didn't go out as much. By this time we had been dating over a year."

The tears starting coming more frequent as I remembered what was coming next, Edward was still wiping them away as soon as they feel.

"By this time he was a senior and I was a sophomore. He started to ask me if I would be comfortable with sex. I told him that I didn't think I was ready, but I really loved him…maybe that was a sign right there. My heart was saying that I loved him but my brain knew better. I wish I would have listened to my brain. Anyway he would keep on asking me and it was getting harder and harder to say no. So one day he asked and I said yes because he was bothering me about it so much, but before we could do anything Charlie came home. And I was very grateful for that because I knew that was not how I wanted my first time to be. I wanted to want it to happen. The next time we were alone he said that we should do it…but I said no…and he got really angry. He kept on saying but you already said yes last time, and I told him that I changed my mind, and then he lost it… he hit me…repeatedly…." I started to cry harder.

Edward moved his hands down to my waist and hugged me to him. He kept one hand there and then with the other one wiped away my tears. He kissed my cheek.

"Bella…" he whispered. "you don't have to tell me if it is going to be too hard."

"I know." I cried. "but I _want_ you to know."

He kissed me, and then urged me to continue with his eyes. His eyes looked hurt and I could tell this was hard for him.

"I was shocked at first and he was too. I could see it in his eyes he was sorry…the first time. It started to become a habit of his, hitting me." Edward hugged me tighter to him. "He would hit me after he smoked, after I told him that I didn't want sex. I could handle that. I could handle it, but then one day he just came over and hit me…without a reason. Right on the face and I could tell he wasn't sorry. I didn't want to tell on him, I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me. Then one day I tried to call him, but he left me. HE left ME!" I cried into Edward's shoulder harder grabbing his back for support.

I took another deep breath, I had to finish.

"One day I decided I needed to talk to him and tell him he couldn't hit me anymore. So I called his house. His mom said he went to go finish his senior year living with his dad. He left me. And what hurt the most was that I knew he didn't love me then, I knew he was lying to me when he said it. And I just broke Edward." That made me cry again, and he just held me. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

"And the worst part is I didn't tell anyone except for Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. My own Dad doesn't even know that I was abused. He just thinks I was depressed because he left, but he doesn't know half of it. I was depressed until the start of the summer, that's when Jasper and Alice threatened to tell my dad why I was depressed. So I started going out more. I started to see I could become happy, but I'm paranoid that people will leave." I have to stop there for a while.

I just need to breathe. Edward rubs my back soothingly and I must have feel asleep because when I wake up I'm next to Edward. I look at him.

I really don't deserve him now. I just spilled my pathetic life story to him and he is still here. He still wants to be with me.

I look at the clock it's 9:30. Oh God we are late to school…crap.

"Edward?" I say rubbing my hand on his arm.

"Hmmmm?"

"We are late to school."

"Bella we aren't going to school today." He says opening his eyes and stretching, putting an arm around me.

"Why?"

"We have some things to talk about that's why." He said rubbing my back.

"Okay, but first," I kiss him and hug him. "Thank you for listening to me. You don't know how much that meant to me." He hugs me back.

"Bella…" he started he seemed nervous. "last might you kept on saying 'I don't deserve you' in your sleep…who were you talking about?"

I gulped, I had to tell him. "I was talking about you."

He just starred at me and then said, "How could you think that?"

"Edward I just feel dirty, I feel like I let that scum bag take over my life and I'm just so scared. And you, you are just amazing, you don't even try but you are everything." I tell him, starting to cry.

He sits up and hugs me.

We just sit there and hug each other until he says, "Bella, one day you will see that we do deserve each other and that you are equally as amazing. I will let you see that."

I laugh, "You can try."

"Don't worry I will." He said holding me.

After a while we start to get hungry so we go downstairs. He bakes me chocolate chip pancakes, which I told him were my favorite yesterday on the phone. I smile and say thank you, but he can see through me, he knows that here is something else.

"I have to tell you something else." I tell him.

"I figured." He said grabbing my hand.

"In August, actually a week before you came into the store, Kyle wrote to me. He said he was sorry for everything. But I didn't believe it, but Edward you have to know. I have been so much happier since I've known you. Even Charlie can tell. So you need to know that you have made me so much better and that I really do care about you." And then I start to cry, I can't believe I still can cry.

"I must have the world record for crying by now." I laugh. But Edward turns to me and comes and picks me up.

"You Bella Swan are beautiful, and you need to know that I love you, you don't have to say it back, but I do. I know it might me hard for you, and you don't have to say it until you are completely sure. But I do love you, everything about you. And I think I love you more, now that you have shared that with me." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Edward, for everything." I tell him as he wiped away my tears.

"How about you go take a shower?"

"ok." I agree, I did feel disgusting.

"But I should call Charlie first."

"Yes, you should." He agreed with me.

I looked at my phone 7 messages all from Charlie, I call him.

"_Bella?"_ He asked immediately.

"hey Dad."

"_Thank the lord, Jesus, Bella where have you been?"_

"I'm at Edward's dad."

"_why?"_ He asked angrily.

"_Dad Kyle showed up at the house yesterday and at the store the day before."_

His tone immediately changed from angry to worry.

"_What did he do Bella?"_

"Nothing he just tried to apologize, but I need to talk to Edward, so I came here, but don't worry Dad I still have my "V" card."

"_Are you alright, Bella?"_ My Dad asks.

"I will be." And when I say that I hope it's the truth.

"_Ok well I have to go to work but thanks for calling me and rest today we can talk later. Just make sure Edward stays with you the whole day."_

"I will dad, don't worry."

"_Okay Bye Bells"  
_

"Bye Dad."

I hand up.

"Ok I started the shower for you, and I put sme towels in there. Umm I guess you can you my tooth brush, I mean if you want, but I'm sure I could find another one."

"Edward," I say walking over to him, "it's fine thanks." I try to smile, but it still seems wrong to smile so soon.

But he smiles and hugs me on the way to the bathroom.

I undress and get in. The warm water relaxes me. I just let my mind shut off, it needs its rest. I must have been in there for a long time because Edward came into the bathroom.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say poking my head around the shower curtain so he can see me, "why?"

And then I notice he has his shirt off. Oh my dear lord, thank you.

I can see his muscles in his chest and an outline of a six pack. Good Lord, he is amazing. He caught me ogling him because he has to clear his throat for me to focus, which causes me to blush.

"Sorry." I tell him, "Uh what were to saying?"

He chuckles, "Just making sure you are ok, you have been in here for a while."

"Oh well I just finished could you hand me the towel?"

"Oh umm yeah…I mean sure…umm here." He says putting it in my hand.

"Thanks."

Then I heard the door shut so I stepped out of the shower and was drying off. When I open my eyes I find Edward staring at me.

I just stop with the towel wrapped around me.

"Uhh, I was just bring you some of my err….ummm….what are they called…oh clothes." He tells me showing them to me.

"Oh. I thought I herd you leave."

"No. I just shut the ummm door."

"Well ok." I say, completely forgetting that I am standing in a towel, wet in front of the boy that I'm pretty obsessed with.

He just keeps on looking at me and I keep on looking at his delicious naked chest.

Then I turn around. And I hear him gasp.

"what?" I ask him.

"Can you turn back around? Please, Bella."

I did as he asked and I was beginning to become worried. Then I jumped, I was surprised by his touch. He was tracing something on my back…the scar.

When he spoke again his voice was sad, and I think there was a little bit of anger.

"Bella…did he do this to you?" Edward asked disgusted, still tracing it on my back.

"Y-y-yes." I said starting to shiver. I don't know if I was starting to get cold, or if it was the memory that was making my body shake.

Edward came to my front and hugged me to his body, which half was still naked. And I hugged him and cried into his chest, still naked with a towel wrapped around me. He clutched onto me.

"Bella, did he really hit you that hard, that it would leave a mark?"

"One day, I didn't want to kiss him. He pushed me into the side of his house. And a bricked scrapped me. I didn't take care of it, I just let it bleed. It felt nice actually." I kept on crying. "I was so messed up Edward and I still am. I was happy that I was bleeding, I thought it made me feel better, do you know how sick that is?"

His hands went to my face to wipe away the tears.

I looked into his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry, he just looked so sad, and I was doing that to him. I'm so disgusting.

"I understand Bella, I get it."

And then he kissed me. And I kissed him back hard, but I did it out of anger, of what Kyle made me feel.

I began to knot my hands in his hair. And then I moved my hands down his chest, feeling my way down his chest. I was exploring new territory, but Edward just kept his hands on my back. And I just kept on grabbing at him, like some sort of monster. Then I realized what I was doing, placing my anger somewhere else.

"I'm so sorry…about that." I told him, my voice breaking.

"Shhh Bella, it's ok." He soothed me, swaying us back and worth. After I settled down he suggested that I should get changed into some clothes.

When I went back into his room, he had a shirt and shorts on, and I was wearing one of his t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Thanks for the clothes, again." I told him.

"It's no problem Bella; I think it's what I'm supposed to do being your boyfriend and all." He said with a smile, and I smiled back at him, it felt better than before.

"So what do you want to do with our day?" He asked.

"I don't know, I've never skipped school before."

He laughed, "Me either, but I'm sure we will figure out something to do."

We decided to just take a nap because I was exhausted. I went to sleep fast and woke up around 1 o'clock p.m. to Edward looking at me.

I smiled, "hey."

"Hi, Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, you didn't go to sleep?"

"No, I tried, it's just, I liked watching you sleep…ummm better than sleeping." He said nervously. I giggled.

He was rubbing my back.

He still seemed worried about me.

'I think I'm to tired to cry, so I'll just tell you something. You HAVE to understand this Edward." I told him looking into his eyes so that he would get that I was really serious. "You are nothing like Kyle and you are just amazing. You have to understand that I want to be with you so bad, and that's why I told you. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I just want you to understand why I am the way I am. And you have to believe me when I tell you that you are everything that Kyle pretended to be. And I can tell that I…care for you…a lot…already."

He nodded waiting for me to finish.

"I don't want you to do anything stupid about Kyle, I just want you to be here for me, and I can tell that you are. And you don't know how much I…appreciate that. And you are nothing like Kyle."

I took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm done."

I was silent for a minute.

"Bella, I do understand." He said kissing my cheek. "But if I see Kyle around, I don't know what I will do, I mean I will try not to hurt him or start something with him. But I don't know if I would be able to…stop myself from doing that." He whispered to me. "Not after everything he's put you through."

It was my turn to nod. I got it. If Edward did care about me, and I was pretty sure he did, he said that he loved me. Then he might not be able to control himself around Kyle. I knew if my other friends found out that he came back to see me, they would most likely hurt him.

"Ok." I told him.

"How about we go watch a movie and get something to eat?" Edward suggested.

I agreed. We ended up watching so comedy and I just liked watching Edward laugh along with the movie. Even his laugh is beautiful. I didn't even know that that was possible!

Some time around three I said that we should go to my house. He agreed and said he wasn't leaving me until Charlie came home. I was pretty sure Kyle wouldn't be there, he said that he had school.

And Sure enough when we got there the house was empty.

We decided to play chess and Edward was kicking my butt. Then he just asked a question out of the blue, "Bella what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"About…Kyle."

"I really wish I knew Edward."

He thought something over for a minute. "Do you think you should tell your Dad?" He asked in a whisper, I could tell he was scared of what I would say. "I mean then you could get a restraining order."

"I don't know Edward, I thought about this a lot."

I said sighing. "But I don't think Charlie will get it like you do, he will be my Dad a freak out, he won't listen to everything."

"It's ok Bella, I was just asking but can I ask you a favor."

"Of course, I owe you."

He grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes, "You don't owe me anything." He said seriously. "Just if he comes around again…call me…please…just let me know. And if you need me to come get you, tell me, and I will." He said. Then he kissed me.

"You know I really don't deserve you now." I told him.

"You know I really don't want to hear that." He said making fun of me.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." He said with a grin.

Then Charlie came in, holy cow it was 6:30 already. Time flies when you spend your day with Edward.

"hello Sir." Edward greeted Charlie.

"Hey Edward, thanks for staying with Bella. I called the school for you to let them know I asked you to skip due to police business."

"Thanks." Edward said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my daughter."

"Absolutely sir, have a good night."

"I'll walk you out." I told Edward.

We were standing near his car in the drive way, hugging.

"I might call you later." I told him.

"Call me whenever you want." He said kissing the top of my head. He started rubbing my back and I could tell he was tracing my scar.

"Bye Edward, and thanks again for today." Then I reached up for his mouth and kissed him.

When we pulled away he just said, "No problem at all." Then gave me another squeeze and got into his car and left. I watched him pull out of the driveway.

It was time to talk to Charlie, but was I ready to tell him the truth?

I didn't think so, telling one person was already hard, I don't think I could deal with two in such a short time.

Charlie was waiting for me at the dinner table, he warmed up left overs.

"So Bella, why was Kyle here?" He asked in his serious voice.

I sat down, "He tried to apologize but he is filled with sh…I mean crap."

"No, you were right, he full of shit." Charlie agreed, that made me smile.

"Did he do anything to you Bells." I think Charlie has known for a while that there is something that I'm not telling him, but I'm just not ready to deal with that yet.

'He tried to kiss me but I pushed him off of me."

"Good for you Bells."

"Thanks, but I was just…weirded out by the whole thing. And it made me break down again. So that's why I went to Edward's.

"Yeah I figured."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Do you want to tell me anything else, like I should go and arrest him, or something?"

I laughed, "No Dad, but thanks."

"I love you Bells."

Don't cry Bella, don't cry.

"Thanks Dad, I'm going to go to bed. I need some sleep."

"Ok hun, goodnight."

"Night."

I walked up to my bedroom and locked the door.

I called Edward and told him hat I talked to my Dad, but I didn't tell him everything. Edward said he was proud of me anyway. And we just stayed on the phone until I fell asleep.

I really don't deserve Edward Cullen as a boyfriend.

**So, a sad chapter. But there was bound to be some.**

**So Kyle is a butt hole like many of you guessed.**

**Bella needs to hang in there, she as been through a lot!**

**Anyway you guys are awesome! Right now I have 25 reviews and I'm so excited, you have no idea! :]**

**It made me smile.**

**So thanks for the reviews and keep 'em up!**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. There was a lot.**

**I wish I had an Edward…don't you?**


	12. Looking Forward to the Weekend

**SM owns twilight…as usual.**

The next day at school I decided that I should tell Alice that I saw Kyle this past weekend.

She might get a little made, but I had to tell her.

I walked up to her first thing when I got to school.

"Alice…"

"Bella, I needed to talk to you."

"Ok what?"

"Do you and uh Edward…"

"Oh wait I never told you, I have a boyfriend!"

"Please, you should be glad that I'm not mad at you for not telling me sooner. I already knew, Rosalie told me."

"Wait, how did Rose know?"

"Bella, are you serious? Her and Emmett have been hooking up."

"Wait I thought they were just hanging out they are having sex already?"

"Shhhhhh…she only told me, no one else knows, she's going to tell you later."

"Why are they hooking up already? They met AFTER me and Edward."

"Please, you know how Rose is, all aggressive, and it sounds like she has met her match. And Rose hasn't had sex in like 6 months…"

"Okay, ewwww I don't want details."

"Anyway, so have you and Edward done the dirty deed? Are you still a virgin?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I am."

"Come on Bella; please don't tell me you are going to wait until marriage."

I sighed, "I don't know Alice."

"Well I can totally tell Edward wants to get in your pants…don't hit me. I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just I can tell he really likes you, and he won't go and treat you like a piece of shit like some other asshole I know!" Now Alice was starting to yell.

"Well speaking of that certain asshole…."

Alice starred at me with her mouth open, I usual don't like talking about Kyle, so this was a VERY rare occurrence.

"Yes…" Alice encouraged me.

"He came to the store on Saturday and to my house on Sunday."

"Is that why you weren't here yesterday?" Alice yelled at me, her hands were clenched in fists.

"Yeah, he sort of came to apologize or so he said, but he ended up kissing me and I basically broke down. But I ended up telling Edward so not a totally bad ending." I said walking towards my locker.

"Whoa, you are not walking away, did you put the asshole in his place, I could seriously kill him. He kissed you? That fucking son of a bitch! If I ever see him again Bella…uggg" She said hitting the locker.

At that moment I wish I could be Alice, I wish I could express myself as she did, but I couldn't. I've been through far too much.

Then she smiled, "Wait you told Edward?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Her smile became bigger and she hugged me. "Aww Bella, I'm so proud of you. You know what that means…you really trust him… I can't believe you told someone else. Bella that's a huge step you should be proud of yourself!"

"Thanks Alice, I don't know if I should be proud of myself. I just admire Edward even more. He just sat there and listened to everything I had to say, and he comforted me all of yesterday…He's amazing."

She squealed, "Bella, I think you are getting over your shit!" She exclaimed

"I hope I am Alice."

"You deserve this so much." She told me, but I didn't and I was becoming ok with that.

By this time the bell and rung and I needed to get to class.

By lunch I had a pile of make-up work from yesterday that I had to do, plus I had to work tonight…great.

But I forgot all of that when I saw Edward, sitting at my table smiling, talking to Alice. He looked so happy. And I needed him right now.

So I just walked up to the table threw my crap on it and turned to Edward and gave him a kiss. Well we sorta started making out, but we were interrupted my Emmett yelling, "Take a look at this show" loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear and turn to look at us. Which made me and Edward turn a lovely shade of red.

"Hey" I said, "Sorry about that. I just missed you." And that was the truth I felt a lot closer to Edward now, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't healthy thinking about him as much as I do.

"Hi." He said running his finger through mine and squeezing my hand. "Sorry about Emmett," He whispered in my ear," but I was enjoying your show." That made me blush

Edward had never said anything like that before.

"So how's your day going…so far?" He asked

"Ok, I have a lot of make up work. What about you?"

"That's not what I meant, and I have a lot of make up work to?"

"You meant about…Kyle?" I whispered the last part.

He nodded. He seemed really concerned.

"I'm better, I told Alice, but that's it, and I haven't cried so far. SO that's good."

He looked at me with those green eyes of beauty and said, "That's amazing Bella."

And that made me smile. I could see the…love…in his eyes.

It amazed me how Edward so be so open to me, but still shy with everyone else, but he was opening up…slowly.

Biology went by quickly because Edward and I basically starred at each other the whole time. That was a NICE class period.

This time he was the one to kiss me. It was simply but amazing, every touch is amazing with Edward. There is an electric spark. Then he watched me walk into Spanish class and went to his own class.

I immediately went to Newton's and luckily the place was empty just me and…Mike.

"So Bella," He said casually as we were re-stocking so of the hunting equipment. I wanted to get this done so I could start working on my make-up work. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me this weekend."

"Sorry, I can't Mike." And this time I really did have an excuse.

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I have a boyfriend, you know, Edward." I smiled saying his name and boyfriend in the same sentence.

"Oh." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

After we finished restocking I got my homework and went to my cash register.

"Delivery for Bella Swan." A guy said, dressed up in a uniform."

"Uhh, that's me."

"I need you to sign this." He said handing me a clipboard.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your delivery."

When he walked into the store again, he had a big bouqet of Roses, red and White.

"Here you go Miss, have a nice day."

"Thanks." I told him.

The roses were beautiful and smelled amazing, and then I noticed a card.

_Bella,_

_You do deserve me because I have you, and you are more beautiful than these flowers. It doesn't seem fair to me that I can keep you and all you get is a bunch of flowers, but here you go, you deserve so much more, though. I know I'm not good at writing so I'll get to the point._

_I love you._

_Edward_

I was smiling like a idiot as soon as I read the note.

Mike came up to me. "Who are those from?"

I sighed longingly, "Edward." Then I smiled. He rolled his eyes, but I couldn't care. I was on an Edward high. But I still know I don't deserve him, but I can dream, can't I?

I finally finished my homework for that night, and started on my make-up work when someone came into the store. I was to busy to look up, but I heard Mike say "Hey."

I just kept on doing my make-up work, then someone sneezed and it was so close that I make me scream.

I looked up and there was Edward standing ten feet away from me, just watching me. I bet my face lit up.

"Hey," I said with a smile putting down my make-up work and running over to him. "I got your flowers!" I said hugging him. He hugged me backed smashing me to his chest.

"I hope you liked them."

"I love them, but I love the card more." I said still hugging him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just a surprise, to see if you got them…" He said really fast. I raised an eyebrow at him, "and I wanted to check on you…make sure Kyle wasn't here." He whispered the last part. He was so sweet and adorable.

I smiled again, "Thanks for caring."

He laughed, "It is not a problem Bella, and I was hoping to ask you if you'd like to come over this weekend? Carlisle and Esme won't be there to bother us…they are going on some doctor retreat and I'm pretty sure Emmett will be staying the weekend at Rosalie's."

"Yeah, I hear they are getting along…really well."

He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. Why was he being so shy?

Stupid Bella, you never answered his question. He is getting all insecure now! Good going!

"And I'd love to come over this weekend." I said with a smile.

He smiled the best smile at me back.

"Great, well do you mind if I stick around for a while?"

"No…please, you can help me with my homework."

As Edward explained my math homework to me I began formulating an idea about this weekend.

I was going to give Edward a well deserved surprise!

**Ok guys…sorry about the short chapter, but last chapter was longer than usual, so this evens things out. But it was happier…yes!**

**This chapter was mostly a filler. And those who are asking about a lemon scene…I think you are going to like the next chapter ;]**

**I probably won't out it up until Monday. I want it to be good.**

**But anyway, thanks for the reviews and comment as usual! Keep it up guys…it makes me smile :]**

**Anyway you guys are awesome for reading this…and even more awesomer for reviewing and sending me messages and the alert stuff…so thanks :]**

**Tell me what you think!**

**p.s. I LOVE Alice in the beginning…she is acting the way I wish Bella would.**

**p.s.s (or it is p.p.s?) I love you (sorry I had to do it :p I love that movie…it made me cry)**

**Oh and do you think Bella and Edward are moving it a little too fast?**

**Tell me your answer about that question…it's the most importante!**

**And I just checked and the last chapter got 419 hits yesterday! Holy fudge you guys are AMAZING!**


	13. Surprise

**Yep…SM still owns Twilight.**

The week went by amazingly.

Edward didn't pressure me to talk about anything; he always let me talk to him when I was ready.

Alice "accidentally" told Rose, about Kyle's visit, who told Jasper, and she told Emmett. It actually feels nice knowing that people know.

But Edward is still scared for me, I can tell.

He shows up at Newton's a lot. Always being nice and helping me with my job, he should probably get half my salary but he refused. I can tell he needs to ask me some things, but I don't want to pressure him.

I'm glad that tomorrow is Saturday because I'm spending the whole day with Edward, which should be interesting.

But tonight I decided to go to sleep early, because I might have an anxiety attack if I think about what I want to talk to Edward about tomorrow.

Edward told me to come over any time I wanted to.

Is five in the morning too, early?

Probably Bella, try to go to sleep for at least two more hours.

Uhgg. This isn't going to work.

I want to see him so bad.

I feel like I have developed a need to see him, it's like I substituted something important and I put Edward there to takes its place.

He is just so understanding, but I don't deserve him. But, he thinks you deserve him.

And he is just too adorable and amazing to look at to pass up. I mean I could stare at those green eyes all day, and I wish I could run my hands through his silky hair all day, but people might notice that. And for some reason it seems he has the same feelings for me.

I know I'm already too attached, _just like last time._

No, it's not going to be like last time, Edward isn't Kyle.

Ok, I'm not falling back to sleep.

Hopefully Edward doesn't mind company early.

I threw some clothes on, not really caring. Then I tip-toed downstairs.

That was a wasted effort; Charlie was sitting at the table.

"Good morning Bella." He looked at me with that, I know what you were trying to do look.

"Hey Dad, are you usually up this early?"

"Yeah, but I know you aren't so what's going on?"

Uhhhh. "Well I was going to go…to the store…then I am spending the day with Edward since I don't have to work."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Going to the store?"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay not really I was going to Edward's."

"Well thanks for telling me the truth Bells, I am letting you go, I just want to know where you will be."

Well Charlie is cool after all, what do you know!

"Okay well see you later Dad."

"Bella…"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't do anything you wouldn't want me to know of."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course Dad, bye."

"Bye, have a nice time."

I raced out to my car, I was growing impatient. My need to see him was growing stronger.

I mean, it is almost 6, hopefully he won't be too mad.

When I got to his house, it looked peaceful. Carlisle's car was gone, so his parent must have left already.

Only one problem…Emmett.

I'm sure Rose wouldn't be too hard to persuade to come and get him, or meet him somewhere, whatever.

I decided to knock on the door…no answer.

Ring the door bell…no answer.

What to do?

Well you do know where his room is, on the back side of the house.

Do you think there are rocks…yes!

I grabbed a handful of pebbles and walked around to the other side of the house.

Now his room was either the second or third from the right. I want to say third.

Ok, well just toss a rock.

Now, my aim isn't that good, but I had to do it. I felt like I was in some movie throwing that rock and it hitting the window. I was proud.

But you know what was even more surprising?

When _Emmett_ opened the window.

Shock took over my face, I could feel my blush rising.

"Bella, what the hell?" He asked me.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Emmett; I thought that was Edward's room. You guys didn't hear me knock or use the door bell so I thought 'oh go throw rocks at his window'. At least it would be romantic, but as you can see I just made a fool of myself and my plan went horribly wrong." I said up to him.

Emmett starting laughing, at least he wasn't mad.

"Just go on the deck, I come open the back door for you."

"Thanks Emmett."

He just laughed again and snorted.

"Yeah, sure."

I walked onto the deck and waited for him to come.

About two minutes later Emmett open up the door.

"Hey Bella, fancy seeing you here!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks again Emmett."

"No problem, but uhh what are you doing here?"

"oh, me and Edward are spending the day together."

"Awww."

"Shut up, but did I wake you?"

"No I was already up, I am going shopping with Rose and Alice, and hopefully Jasper, today."

I laughed. "You are going to wish you never agreed to that."

"Yeah, that is what Jasper told me."

"Ok well I have to get going, we are going to Seattle. Don't you be too naughty with my brother now."

I just blushed and said goodbye to him then started my walk to Edward's room.

When I got to his door I suddenly became nervous. I could hear his breathing from the other side, so I could tell he was still asleep. I decided just to peak in at him, I wouldn't want to scare him. He seemed so peaceful just laying there, and without a shirt on, thank you God. I was smiling at the way he sort of snored when all of the sudden his eyes popped open.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and then he started cracking up meanwhile I was trying to restart my heart.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but I heard the whole thing that happened with Emmett," He said motioning with his finger for me to come and join him in his bed. So OF course I did, I mean it's Edward how could I be mad at him? "And I felt like playing a trick on you." He said kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, forgive me?"

"Yeah, I already did, that's what you get for being nice to me so much."

He laughed. Then he started to rub my arm and I turned onto my side to look at him. That just made me distracted by his perfect chest. Then without my brain's permission I see my hand go to his chest and start tracing it. I don't know what happened to my brain, but I'm thankful for it. I could feel his muscles flexing under my touch as I outlined then.

Then Edward started giggling. And that made me start giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"That tickles." He said, so I stopped.

I looked up to him, he was blushing.

"What?' I asked again.

He looked away from me, out the window, "You didn't have to stop." He said blushing deeper.

"Oh." I said blushing, did he actually like me touching him? So I began tracing his muscles again, and he didn't complain. After some amount of time he suggested that we go get something to eat.

We went down to the kitchen and he baked me some chocolate chip pancakes then he brought up what happened earlier.

"So why exactly were you throwing rocks at Emmett's window?" He said with a smirk.

"I thought you said you heard what happened?"

"Well, yeah I heard the rocks hitting his window then you coming in."

"OH, I thought I was being quiet."

He laughed, "No."

"Well, I tried to use the front door, but I knocked and rang the door bell but none answered, so I thought I would try your window. But you know me; I make mistakes all the time so I thought I was being romantic by throwing rocks at your window. Then I got nervous as it was opening, but imagine my surprise when Emmett open's the window. I think he was almost as surprised to see me there as I was to see him open the window!"

That sent Edward into a laughing fit. I started to blush.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Well I think it is still cute," he told me, "and it is a better story this way."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I guess."

"So you really don't mind me being here this early?" I asked him.

"No not at all, but uhh do you mind if ask…why did you come this early?"

We both blushed. "I missed you." I whispered. He smiled, victorious.

"I missed you too." He said looking at me, melting me with his green eyes.

After I helped him wash the dishes he asked, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Can we go swimming?"

"Yeah sure, inside or outside?"

"Edward it is freezing outside, I'm staying in here."

"Okay well let me go put my bathing suit on…" he said, "wait…do you have a bathing suit?"

"Umm…I have something to go swimming in, yes." I tried my hardest not to blush, god I blush way too much around him.

"Okay?" He seemed curious by my answer. "I'll be right back."

I walked around the kitchen trying to see if I could clean anything else while I listened to Edward's feet going up the stairs to change and listening for them to come back down.

"Okay, I got some towels for us." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, so can we go now?"

"Yes, we can." He said opening up the basement door for me.

As I walked down into the basement where the pool was, I began to relax as the smell of chlorine hit my nose. Water always relaxes me, and if I wanted to take another step in our relationship I had a feeling that I would have to be the one to make the move.

I walked over to one of the chair they had around the pool. The pool was beautiful and had stone flooring to make it look like you were outside. It even had a diving board, slide and waterfall inside. I bet you could throw a wild party at this house.

I set my towel on the chair. Edward put his on the one next to mine and took off the t-shirt he had on. Now he was amazing me shirtless again with his swim shorts on.

He ran and did a canon ball into the pool, successfully slashing me.

"Hey!"

He laughed, "Come on slow poke!"

Okay Bella, you can do this. I unbuttoned my jeans, and slid them down, and took off my t-shirt without looking at Edward. But I didn't have to look at him to know he was looking at me, I heard his quiet intake of air becoming louder.

This morning while I was debating on whether or not to head over here I decided that I wanted to go swimming at Edward's house…I my underwear and bra. I got to see him shirtless, and my Bikini showed of more than my simple black bra and panties.

I folded my clothes and placed them next to my towel. I had to turn to look at him some point, now or never.

So I turned.

And I blushed; he was starring at me with his mouth hanging open. He blushed when he saw caught him starring. We were now both the color of tomatoes.

"Is this okay, I umm forgot to bring a bathing suit."

"Ummm yeah, err I mean of course, ugg yes…sorry."

I laughed but it was a nervous one. I decided to focus on getting in the pool, and he was still watching me.

I decided to get in slowly. "Is it cold?' I asked him.

"Uuuuuhhh sorry, what?' He said blushing even deeper; I guess he wasn't paying attention to what I was saying.

"Is the water cold?" I asked again finally close to the stair that led into the pool.

"Oh, umm to it's, what to you call it…err heated, yeah that's the word…heated."

I stuck my foot in and sure enough it was heated. The heat relaxed my nervous muscles immediately and I let my body float the rest of the way into the water. I ducked my head under and when I came back up Edward was closer.

"This is nice I haven't been swimming in forever." I told him.

"It is nice." I looked at him and sure enough he was looking at me, the look in his eyes made a knot form in my stomach.

"Is it alright if I use the slide?" The way he was looking at me was making me self-conscious. I decided I needed to distract myself.

"Oh yeah, I'll go with you."

I went to the ladder by the steps and go out. But the water that fell off me caused the floor to get slippery, which in turn, caused me to slip on it. I was sure it would casue I bloody nose when I hit the ground, but a pair of arms caught me and righted me up.

When I opened my eyes my body was against Edward's and he had that hungry look in his eyes that made me nervous, and imagine I did too.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He shook his head, seemingly coming out of a daze.

"uhh, n-n-no problem."

I didn't me to but I giggled at his stuttering.

"Umm, how about I you go down the slide first?" He suggested.

I nodded and started my assent up the ladder on the slide. I slide into the water, and a rush off excitement came over me, I missed swimming so much.

I watched as Edward went down the slide. He had a smile on his face as he splashed to the water and as he re-surfaced. Then without permission my body swan over to him.

When he opened his eyes I was only about a foot from him, and there was excitement in his eyes. And I was going to do something about it this time. I swam closer to him closing the distance and wrapped my arms around him. I watched his eyes become darker with emotion. I became distracted by the way the water reflected on him and the drop that were traveling south-ward all over the top half of his body. When I looked back at his eyes they were totally black and his arms found my back. We just sat like that for a couple minutes starring at each other. And then this one water droplet distracted me. I started in his hair and ran down his face, to under his chin, down his neck, past the freckle on his shoulder and started going down his chest. That drop of water was calling my name. So I kissed it…and licked it.

Then Edward groaned!

It made my legs weak and I wrapped them around his waist. I decided to look back into his eyes. But before I could do that I saw his lips and there were also drops of water there that were calling for attention to be kissed and licked, so I did. I closed the space between our mouths and kissed him. And he kissed me make letting out another satisfying moan. That only made me kiss him harder. Then I felt his mouth open up and his tongue was tracing my lips, so I let his tongue into my mouth. When we pulled away I finally looked into his eyes and the hunger was still there.

His hands came up out of the water and began rubbing my back. And I went back to watching the water droplets flow over him. I found one right on his chest. I licked that one and I decided to bite him this time, not hard just a little pressure and he moaned this time. He whimpered and then I decided to take his nipple into my mouth. I kissed it first and then licked a circle around it. Edward groaned again.

"Bella, I need to get out."

"Why?" I asked him, hurt in my voice.

"I don't know if you can tell, but I'm having a problem down south and I don't think my parents would appreciate if I took relief of that problem in the pool that we share."

"Oh." I said relieved.

And then I un-wrapped my legs and one of them brushed against his erection. It was hard. I smiled to myself, I did that to him. It just made me smile wider.

"I think I want to go up to your room. If that's alright with you?"

I said getting out of the pool after him.

"Uhh, yeah, but I have to uhh take care of something…first." He said looking down at his "problem".

I gulped, "Or we could take care of it…together…in your room?" I whispered nervously.

Edward just starred at me with his eyes practically popping out of his head. That made me really nervous.

"Or I mean I don't have"

But I was cut off by Edward's mouth meeting mine and him picking me up carrying me up to the first floor then up the flight of stairs to his bedroom.

He set us on his bed without breaking the kiss. When he pulled away needing more air I began licking the drops of water off his chest.

I could feel his muscles clenching under my tongue and I loved that I was doing that to him. I think he grew impatient because he grabbed my head and forced his lips back to mine, and I didn't mind at all.

I was the one who ran out of breath this time and we had to separate. Edward just watched me.

"Edward you can touch me too."

He just nodded and then kissed me again and then he placed his hands on my side and started to feel me, going from my neck to my hips. I shivered from excitement but Edward took it the wrong way.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, shut up and kiss me." I hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way but I was in no mood for talking at the moment.

But he kissed my breast, which was totally unexpected and I moaned, which caused him to moan. My hands started to move passed his hips and down to his swim suit string. My hand bumped his erection, and he let out a hiss.

Then he started to unclasp my bra, whoa, I did not expect that from Edward. But it is a pleasant surprise. I moaned to tell him to keep going. Finally the bra came undone and I shrugged it of my shoulders.

Edward watched me for a minute but I nodded to tell him to continue and he did. He kissed both of my breasts and then took one into his mouth. My breathing speed up even more. It felt so good. I hummed in contentment as his licked a circle around my nipple just as I had done to him earlier. One of his hands massaged my other breast and one was rubbing my side.

I couldn't stop moaning.

I let my hand drift make down to his member and gave it a little squeeze, he let out a loud moan at the pressure, but what happened next surprised us both.

"Edward, where are you?" Esme called out.

And we just looked at each other with shocked expressions.

**Uh oh…did you like the chapter? What do you think is going to happen? And Edward and Bella finally got a little bit of action! Yay!**

**Okay someone from Hong Kong is reading my story! That's freaking amazing! I love you all!**

**Okay anyway…I hope this chapter spiced things up for you all.**

**And for those who are asking about when these two are gonna do it…it might be a while. I want them to become more comfortable…and I don't think neither of them is ready for that step, but you have got to enjoy them scouting the area if you know what I mean!**

**Anyway at the time I'm writing this my story has gotten 1, 740 hits! I want to thanks each and every one of you! You all rock in my book! And as you can see from my comment above people from all over the world are reading this! I can't believe it!**

**Ok now that my dork moment is over…tell me what you think! And thanks for all the nice comments and messages! I'm serious they do make me smile :]**

**SO please keep it up!**

**And tell me where you are reading from if you want! That is so cool! (sorry the dork slipped out again)**

**Oh and holy poop this thing almost has 50 reviews…you guys are just AWESOME!**


	14. Talking with Esmeand another surprise

**SM own the twilight world…I just borrow it.**

"_Edward, where are you?" Esme called out._

_And we just looked at each other with shocked expressions._

"I thought your parents were away for the weekend." I told Edward with my eyes practically popping out of my head.

"I did too." He whispered frantically.

He just sat there, he seemed to be really scared, and I could hear people moving around down stirs. Ok…bra. I need my bra.

"Edward hand me my bra." He picked it off the floor and began moving again, he went and got himself a shirt.

A shirt.

My clothes…

My jaw dropped.

My clothes are down in the basement on the pool chair!

I let out the nervous breath I was holding, it was shaky, which caused Edward to focus back on me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward said coming over to me touching my arm.

I shook my head no.

"Bella, what is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Edward?" Carlisle called from downstairs.

"My clothes, they are near the pool." I said in a whisper.

"Oh" Edward said, seeming even more worried now.

"Edward, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

I took a deep breath. Ok, Edward seems really freaked out Bella. You can fix this…just think.

And that's what I did.

"Ok, Edward go and see your parents before they come up here. Just make sure they don't go downstairs."

He nodded. "Good idea." He commented.

I watched him walk out his bedroom door and I shut it behind him. Then I listened to the conversation to see how this would all unfold.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad! What are you guys doing home so early?" Edward asked.

"Oh, Edward you'll never believe it the car broke down about half way there." Esme said.

"I can't believe it," Carlisle muttered, "I pay every month for that thing to be inspected and it still breaks down, time for a new car."

"But the tow truck driver was one of the nicest people I've ever met." Esme continued, "He didn't charge us extra for us having to ride in his truck."

"Oh well, sorry, I guess." Edward mumbled. I could picture him standing there fooling around with his glasses and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's alright hun, life is all about expecting the unexpected." Esme told him. And then I could swear I heard Edward say, "Well I'll say…"

Then there was some shuffling off things and then Edward spoke up, "Well I guess I'll go to my room."

"Wait, son, where's Bella?" My face already started going red at the mention of my name and I bet Edward's was doing the same.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, where's Bella, I saw her car outside, I'm not stupid Edward."

My car, how could I forget that?

"Oh well, she is in my room. We were uhhh, playing….a game, yeah."

I swear Edward is one of the worst liars ever. But it was sort of adorable at the same time, but it would have been more adorable if I had clothes on and Edward's parents weren't about to come into the room. So much for today being romantic.

"Can I talk to her Edward?" Esme asked. She didn't sound mad…she sounded hopeful.

"Uhh I don't know mom."

"Well I'll just go say hi to her." She told him and I heard her coming up the steps.

"NO! MOM WAIT!" Edward yelled, it was the loudest I've ever heard Edward speak.

"Good gracious Edward could you get any louder?" Esme scolded him.

Ok Esme was on her way up here, to Edward's room, were I was half naked only in my underwear and bra, where me and Edward were just fooling around five minutes ago.

I need clothes.

Edward got me a shirt on time out of the dresser.

I practically ran to the dresser and pulled out an over-sized t-shirt. At least it covered to my mid-thigh.

I could hear her heels on the hard wood floors down the hall so I hurried up and went to go sit in front of his computer because I thought sitting on the bed in _his_ t-shirt would be a little worse.

I took I a big breath of air and then there was a knock on the door.

"Bella?" Esme asked poking her head in.

I gulped and I already knew I was turning different colors.

"Hi Esme."

The door was now fully open and I could see Edward behind her and I could hear Carlisle coming up the steps.

I watched her as she took in my appearance.

She looked calm; she wasn't freaking out or anything. I decided to look at Edward he was blushing, badly, his hands were in his pockets and his nervous eyes were starring at me. I tried to smile but it felt weird.

Then Carlisle showed up, he looked into his son's room, he looked at Esme and they seemed to have a conversation without any words and then he left. I saw the surprised look on his face before he could turn away.

It was quiet, I had to say something.

"Esme, this is my entire fault."

She was looking at Edward waiting for him to say something but when I spoke she looked at me, she didn't seem mad. She seemed…happy.

"I promise you we didn't…well um we didn't…"

She put her hand on my arm comfortingly. She smiled.

"I know Bella."

I sighed in relief.

"It's just I wanted to go for a swim, and I didn't have a swimsuit so I swan in my…underwear…and we came up here to well…uhh…"

Edward cleared his throat; his blush wasn't so bad anymore.

"She needed a shirt her got wet," he said nodding to my covered chest saving us from the truth of what happened, "and it is my fault too Mom, I was responsible for part of this." Edward's responsible side said, taking over.

"Ok dears, how about you guys change into some clothes, Edward can you lend Bella some?"

"Of course." Edward said stepping over to his dresser started to pick out clothes.

"And then you guys can come downstairs and we can…eat some cookies I baked yesterday." Esme said walking towards the door.

"Ok," I agreed. Esme turned around one last time before walking out the door and I lipped "Thank you" to her. I really appreciated her not embarrassing us. I can't imagine what Charlie would have done if he was in her situation.

She just nodded her head and smiled, then turned around and walked down the hallway and back down the steps.

I turned back to Edward. He was fumbling through his dresser still.

I put my hand on his arm, he looked at me with his deep green eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, if I didn't ask you to come over without permission this never would have happened."

"Edward relax, if I didn't suggest we go swimming, then this would have never happened."

"It's my fault to Bella; I won't let you take the blame." He said seriously. That made me smile because I knew a certain someone who would make me take the blame if we had gotten caught like this about a year ago.

I couldn't resist, I leaned up on my toes and met his surprised mouth. He seemed like he didn't know if he should kiss me, since his parents just found us and all, so I grabbed his hands and put them on my waist. Then he kissed me back. I pulled away.

I leaned my forehead against his chest. "You don't know how much that means to me." I told him, trying not to cry.

I think Edward got what I was hinting at because he kissed the top of my head and gave me a hug.

"It's ok Bella," He said comforting me, "How about you go and change into these sweatpants." He said handing me the clothes.

I nodded then headed towards his bathroom.

When I came out Edward had a pair of short on and a t-shirt.

He smiled. I don't know why, but he did, and it was one of those big idiot looking smiles that I do all the time now, but somehow it still looked good on him.

"You ready to go downstairs?' He asked.

"Yeah, but, Edward... do you want to come to my house today, I think Charlie isn't supposed to be there and I know it is breaking the rules and all, but I've seen your whole house and it just occurred to me that you have only seen like the kitchen and stuff…" I was rambling until Edward came over and held my hand. He was still smiling.

"I'd love to go over to your house Bella."

I breathed out. "OK, good." I said with relief, usually I was the calm one, but now for some reason I was very nervous.

With that he squeezed my hand and led us downstairs into his kitchen, where Esme and Carlisle were waiting with sandwiches and cookies.

"Hello Dears, I made you some lunch."

"Thanks Mom."

"Thank you, it looks delicious."

"Well go ahead and dig in Bella." Esme said with a laugh.

"Um, Edward could you help me with something, for a minute…it is in the garage."

I looked over to Edward who was sitting next to me at the table, he looked nervous now.

"Yeah, sure Dad." HE got up then whispered in my ear, "Will you be ok?" I nodded. With that he turned around and followed his Dad into the garage.

"Esme, I just want to say that I'm sorry for early it was-

But I couldn't finish because she cut me off.

"Honestly Bella, it is ok. You two are old enough to make your own desicons and I'm quite happy that Edward found you." She said with a smile.

"He tells me all these great things about you," that made me start to turn red, "don't be embarrassed sweetie." Esme said putting her hand on mine.

"I don't think I can tell you the last time I saw Edward this happy." She told me.

"Edward? Was he sad?" Esme's eyes left mine and looked into the distance, seeming to remember something.

"Edward should tell you himself, but I promise it isn't anything horrible, but it isn't my place to tell you." She said looking at me again.

"But Bella, you don't know how thankful I am for you. You seem to be really good for him."

I smiled, "Well he has been really good for me, you should be proud of him, he is an amazing person."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me twice, Edward is good kid and Emmett, but Edward has a way of getting to you."

I laughed "Trust me, I know."

"Well anyway, I hear you have a birthday coming up Bella."

"Yeah, I don't really like birthday's they are meant to embarrass you or something." I said with a laugh.

"Well I was wondering if we could throw you a little birthday party here? Since Emmett is seeing Rose, who I hear is your friend. And you can invite Jasper and Alice." She said with a smile. She was being so nice to me I couldn't refuse her.

"Ok, I guess that would be fun." I said with a smile.

Her face lit up. "Thank you Bella, the boys don't let me throw them parties anymore, because they are too "grown-up"." She said with an eye roll.

"Well I haven't had a party in a while, so it should be fun." Alice always wants to throw me parties, but her parties are to…big…for me anyway, but I just couldn't turn Esme down.

Then we both heard foot steps coming into the house.

"I guess girl talk I over." She said with a wink.

"Hi boys, everything ok?" She asked.

"Yep, just had to check out something on the car." Carlisle said sitting down.

I looked at Edward as he sat down, and I could see red faintly in his cheeks. I wonder what happened. We finished up our sandwiches.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if Edward could hang out with me?" I asked his parents.

"Well of course Bella." Esme said with a smile, I was really beginning to like her.

"Just don't stay out too late, and do you know when your brother is supposed to be home?" Carlisle asked.

"Uhh he told me he would be back by eleven." Edward said.

"Well that is the same for you." Carlisle told him.

"Okay, well have fun," Esme said, "and Bella I got your clothes from downstairs and put them by the front door."

"Thanks Esme, and thank you both for making lunch."

"Of course Bella, have a nice day, and we will see you soon."

I smiled, "Bye." I said walking out of the kitchen. And they said bye back.

"Edward was walking beside me and grabbed my hand, I smiled up at him. His cheeks appeared to be there normal color again and he was smiling.

"You ready?" He asked me bending down to carry my clothes.

"Yep." I said smiling bigger as he opened the front door for me.

The drive to my house was nice and quiet. Edward was holding my hand as I drove, but what Esme had told me kept on going through my head. What was Edward like before I knew him? I didn't want to pry though, because he had been so understanding with me and my problems.

When we got to my house Edward quickly got out of the car and opened my door for me.

"Thanks," I said but I was quickly cut off by his lips on mine. His finger tangled into my hair and my hands wound around his back. I had to break apart from him because I couldn't breathe.

"A lot." I finally finished. He just did his smirk thing and said, "No problem."

Charlie wasn't here, so he did have work today that meant I had until 6:30 to be alone with Edward! Thank you.

I opened the front door and let him in. He handed me my clothes and I started walking up the stairs, but I noticed that he was still near the front door.

"Are you coming?" I asked him.

"Are you sure?" He asked back.

"I am in your room all the time and you still haven't been in mine once, I'm sure." I said. And with that he leapt up the stairs until he was right next to me.

I walked up the rest of the stairs with him behind me.

"Here we are." I said opening my door.

I let him go in first and I felt really self-conscious as he looked around my room.

I saw his discreet smile as he saw his clothes from when I spilled milk all over me when we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

I sighed, Edward my boyfriend…I still couldn't believe it.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

I blushed, "Oh yeah I was just thinking about something." I said putting my clothes on my desk and sitting on my bed.

He very nervously stepped towards the bed, I looked at him and I nodded to let him know he could come over here.

Edward carefully sat on the bed and put his arm around me.

"So umm, Bella, I was uhh wondering if I could err take you out…on a date uhh next weekend for your birthday?" He asked me nervously.

I turned my head to look at him. "I would love to." I said kissing him. My hands went to his hair and his hands went to my back. I began to lean down on the bed and Edward did also and he shifted so he was kneeling over me. I kicked off my shoes and I heard Edward's hit the floor a little after mine. I eventually ran out of air but Edward kept on kissing me, my face my neck, my shoulders, I groaned in satisfaction and I could feel him hardening through his shorts. I began to play with the hem on his shirt pushing it up farther and farther. He lifted his arms and let me take it off. I groaned gain at the sight of his naked chest. That made Edward attacked my lips again and I couldn't complain. I traced his muscles and then he started playing with the hem of his shirt that I had on. I immediately took it off. I think Edward was a little startled, but can you blame me? Edward Cullen is kissing me, of course I'm eager. He looked at me for a minute, and that made me nervous. But he smiled to himself and kissed me passionately. I wondered how far he would let this go on for. I started to play with his shorts, but then all the sudden he pulled down my sweatpants and then he moaned. I smiled. I guess I'm not the only eager one. I kissed him as I unbuttoned his pants. When I pulled them down my hand brushed against his hard erection. And that made me curious. I decided I could try to pull down his boxer but Edward started kissing my stomach and that was very distracting. When he started kissing my mouth again, he whispered, "Bella, you are beautiful" and that only made me want him so much more. I kissed his chest and abs then told him, "I care about you so much Edward." At that moment I wished I could tell him I loved him I wish I could tell him how much I truly cared for him. And I realized that I couldn't go through with this. If I was going to have sex with Edward he had to know how much he meant to me. And that meant I would have to tell him that I loved him. I would have to be ready to get hurt again. I kissed him.

Could I do this? Right now? I know I love Edward, I do. You can say it Bella, he won't use you. Then Edward kissed me roughly again and I got a little distracted. He began tracing my belly button.

"Edward."

I wanted to talk to him but he kissed me when I said his name so it came out more like a moan, meanwhile my underwear is starting to get soaked from my arousal.

Then my little voice started speaking again. He deserves to be loved Bella, can you tell him. When he started kissing my neck I tried to talk again.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He asked into my neck.

I took a deep breath, "Edward I lo-

But I was cut off, by a knock at my window.

There is only one person who uses my window to enter the house.

Edward looked at me. I could feel his eyes on me, but I was to scareed of what as going to happen.

There is only one person who is stupid enough to use a window.

The one person who I was trying to block out so I could tell Edward how I felt.

The one person who said he would be back around my birthday.

The one person that I truly hated.

_Kyle_

**Okay guys some drama is coming up!**

**They were so close this time! Darn…stupid Kyle. I promise they will get there eventually, but it is too fun messing with you guys.**

**So stupid Kyle is back…goodie :[**

**Bella was so close to saying it too! Jeez!**

**Anyway, so what do you think Esme was talking about? What happened to Edward?**

**Tell me what you think and what you think of the chapter.**

**And you guys are the freaking best!**

**Everyone that reads this is appreciated greatly! And they reviews and messages are awesome they keep me smiling :]**

**So thank you guys!**

**I will try to update quicker than I have been and for that I am sorry.**

**So tell me what you think!**


	15. Something Well Deserved

**SM owns the twilight world**

Kyle was here _again_.

Why?

Why can't he leave me alone?

Edward had frozen on top of me.

I looked up to him; I could feel the sadness in my eyes. Today was supposed to be a good day, not like this.

When he looked into his eyes they were black, but not from excitement like they were just seconds ago. It was anger, something I had never seen so apparent in Edward before.

He cleared his throat but his voice was still very low when he finally said something, meanwhile Kyle was still knocking on the window.

"Bella, is that who I think it is?" He asked in a whisper.

I just nodded.

The look on Edward's face scared the hell out of me; I had never seen this side of him before. He looked like he was going to blow up or something. Meanwhile the knocking had grown more impatient and louder.

Edward quickly hopped off of me and pulled his shirt on. He then threw me my clothes while walking to the window. I guessed he wanted me to put them on, and I didn't feel the need to show anything to Kyle.

When he reached the window he threw open the curtains and I saw Kyle's face.

Shock was the only emotion I could see.

I could feel Edward's madness radiating off of him all the way on the other side of the room.

He quickly opened the window.

"What do you want?" Edward asked very lowly, he seemed like he was going to snap at any second. And knowing Kyle he would encourage him.

The shock was starting to ware off of Kyle's face. "Well I just wanted to say hi to Bella, I promised I would come around her birthday and all." He said with a grin looking in at me.

Then Edward growled…he actually growled. Like a lion. Kyle's shocked expression appeared on his face.

All of the sudden Edward pulled Kyle by the collar of his shirt into my room.

"What the hell dude?" Kyle exclaimed.

I know stood up off the bed. I didn't know what Edward was going to do.

"Do you know what you did to her?" Edward asked seething anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"You put her through hell you idiot. You damaged her. Something she is STILL trying to get over." Edward now had Kyle on his feet, but Edward was a couple inches taller than Kyle so he was doing the intimidating stance over him and I was starting to get scared myself.

"Get away from me," Kyle said pushing Edward back, "I Just came to see _my_ Bella." Kyle said smiling.

Edward growled again.

He immediately came and stood in front of me so I couldn't see Kyle anymore. I put my arms around him…to comfort him and to try to restrain him.

"I don't know where you live but she is mine!" Edward told him, I could feel his muscles clenching all over his body. He was building up; he was going to explode soon.

Kyle laughed, "Yeah right, she is yours right now, but she is mine forever. I did mark her."

"You are an ass! Are you proud that you caused her pain? You don't know what she has been through trying to forget the shit you put her though!" Edward was trembling now, shaking in my arms. I could tell he was trying to control the urge to hit Kyle.

"Edward, I can call Charlie, don't do anything stupid." I whispered to him.

"Bella, are you serious? You would call Charlie here…about me?" Kyle asked. I blew him off. I was just looking Edward in the eyes. I was trying to communicate through them, to tell him to trust me and to not hit him.

But then Kyle was the asshole that he is.

He punched Edward.

An Edward actually smiled. I think he smiled because it gave him an excuse to kick Kyle's ass. All of the sudden Edward jumps in front of me and nudges me on the bed at the same time and then I'm pretty sure he punched Kyle because he was on the floor the next second and Edward was standing over him, kicking him.

Kyle didn't stand a chance fighting Edward. He stood there standing up for me, and I could see all the muscles in him staining and flexing. Is it wrong that it made me want to jump him while he was fighting the guy who broke my heart and ripped it out? I don't think so.

But then Kyle grabbed Edward's foot and made him fall to the floor and then they were trying to get up and they were bumping into things in my room. Then Edward finally puched Kyle right in the jaw and then on the nose and he started bleeding.

Edward got up and picked Kyle up from the sleeve of his shirt and walked angrily out of my room. I just sat on my bed in shock. And then I heard Edward talking.

"If I ever catch you near her again, me and my brother are coming after you. If you think I'm bad wait until you meet my brother, it won't be pretty. Don't you even think about coming around here when Charlie's here either because I'm pretty sure he wants your head. Now get out I'm tired of looking at you, you piece of shit. I don't want you to even think about Bella ever again, she deserves so much better than you. She deserves so much." And then I heard him punch Kyle one last time before shutting the door.

I heard his heavy breath from downstairs. He was trying to calm himself down before he came up here and I could understand that.

I had to do something about this.

Edward just stood up for me against the person of my nightmares. He beat Kyle up. He was so mad.

He did it all for me.

Edward deserved so much more than me.

Someone who wouldn't need to be watched 24/7.

Someone who didn't have a psycho ex-boyfriend trying to talk to them.

He deserved someone who could tell him how much they meant to them without them breaking down crying afraid that he would leave if she told him that she loved him.

I heard his footsteps coming up the steps.

I saw his eyes first, they seemed to be shocked.

He came over to the bed and stood next to it, his hands still clenched.

Then I got up and hugged him, as hard as I could. He hugged me back with the same force.

"Edward I…" And then I started to cry.

"Shhhhh Bella, I'm here, he's gone." He said soothingly, he leaned me back on my bed, resting my head on my pillow. He laid down next to me, running his finger through my hair, and I leaned my head against his chest. He began kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Edward." I said through my sobs.

"Shhhhh Bella, it's ok." He said kissing my head again. He began rubbing my back again, and I noticed every few minutes he would trace my scar on my back.

He loved me.

Every single part of me.

He even loved the parts that had been damaged.

He was helping me repair them, and he understood.

He got me.

He understood me like no one else.

He wouldn't hurt me.

He wouldn't leave me.

Edward loved me, completely.

My sobs were finally beginning to die down. I was breathing regualry.

I had to say something.

Edward had just fought for me, he deserved so much. But this wwas all I could give him, but I knew he would understand.

He would appreciate it.

"Edward…"

"Hmm?" he asked into my hair. I turned my face up to look him in the eyes. Those beautiful green orbs. And then that's when I noticed the blood on his face and his glasses were broken. He did that for ME. I had to do this.

I gulped.

"Edward, I love you."

There I said it. And it didn't hurt. I didn't burn or sting. It felt…right.

I looked at him. He was starring at me his eyes almost popping out of his head, and his mouth hanging open.

"Bella…" He began but I cut him off.

"I love you!" I exclaimed. A smile breaking on my face and new tears streaming down my face, but they were happy tears. Tears that showed I was healing, slower than I would have liked, but I think I was healing because of Edward.

Finally Edward closed his mouth and when I looked into his eyes again they were filled with love.

"Bella, I love you so much." He said clutching me tighter to him. "So much."

"I love you." I told him again. I couldn't get over how it didn't hurt me when I said it.

I could hear his smile in his voice and he mumbled into my hair.

"I love you too."

Edward got something for a change; he finally got to here how much I cared even though he deserved more. But this was something he deserved.

And then my tears became sobs.

Edward pulled me out of his chest and wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…so happy…happy tears." I got out through my sobbing.

He smiled, "I know Bella, I know." He said hugging me once again.

This would always be one of the happiest days of my life.

The day that I could tell Edward Cullen how much I care about him.

"I love you." I said again.

I had a feeling that those three words would be my favorite for him.

**:]**

**Yes, finally!**

**I know this was a short chapter but I feel like this one was to important to have stuff come after **_**that**_**…you can't really beat it. I feel like this chapter didn't need a lot to be good…it just is.**

**Wow I was so happy writing that!**

**Anyway I love you guys! Holy crap this had over 50 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You guys are amazing!**

**And aren't you happy? Two chapters in one day! I couldn't wait to post this so I thought I would give you guys a happy treat since all I left you with was Kyle last chapter…ewww.**

**But seriously you guys are awesome and I wish I could hug every one of you!**

**So tell me what you think…your reviews really do make me smile :] **

**(and help me update faster! Your reviews last chapter made me happy which resulted in this chapter happening so fast!)**

**Ok I'll shut up now, tell me what you thought…please.**

**:]**

**Oh and don't you think angry Edward is hot? **


	16. Telling Charlie

**Twilight is owned by SM.**

For the rest of the day I would randomly say I love you to Edward.

We both had smiles permanently on our faces for the whole day.

I had just finished cooking dinner for Charlie when he walked in.

That made me think of something Edward suggested, and I was pretty sure I wanted to do it now. After all that has happened. He deserves to know I will be safe.

As I finished cleaning up dinner I convinced Charlie that I was exhausted from spending the day with Edward and that I need to go to sleep early because I had to work tomorrow. We said goodnight and I was able to sneak up some food for Edward.

I would have to talk to Charlie tomorrow about something.

When I opened the door Edward was laying on my bed where I told him to stay, and he was smiling hugely, I don't know if it was for me or the food but I didn't care.

"Something smells good." He commented.

"I made spaghetti and meatballs, but if you make a mess I will kill you!" I teased.

I handed him the plate. He set it on the nightstand and pulled me down on him by my waist. He kissed me. Then moved him mouth to my ear and whispered, "I wasn't taking about the food Bella." That made me blush and I started to feel all tingly. And I giggled like a child.

"I love you." I said again, still no pain in the words.

"I love you too." He said kissing me.

"Well you better eat so your food doesn't get cold." I said pulling away. He began eating the dinner.

"So I was thinking while I was making dinner…" I looked at him to see if he was paying attention and he nodded for me to continue.

"And your voice popped into my head, which has been happening a lot lately, and I remembered something you said to me before."

"Yes…" He urged me to continue."

"Well I think I want to get a restraining order…against Kyle."

He dropped the fork and starred at me. "You know you will have to tell Charlie what happened…right?" He asked cautiously.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know, but I think…it is worth it…and I think it is time Charlie should know the truth." I said in a whisper.

He was quiet some I decided to peek at him.

There was a slow smiley forming on his face. It was the type that made you know that you did something right and made you feel all mushy inside.

He put his arms around me, giving me one of the best hugs of my life. His voice was low when he spoke again. "Bella you have no idea how happy and proud I am of you and for you." He said squeezing me tighter.

His words made me feel good; I knew it would be hard telling Charlie, no doubt about it. I knew that I would be crying again.

I gulped remembering the pain I went through when I told Edward.

"Edward, if you don't mind…could you be there…when I tell Charlie. I think it will be…a tiny bit easier for me…if you are there." I whispered to him afraid of denial.

"Of course Bella." He said into my hair kissing the top of my head.

I left out a sigh of relief.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I said the smile returning to my face.

I let him finish eating. I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. When I came out I crawled next to Edward laying my head on his chest.

I started becoming tired and I was tracing the outline of Edward's muscles through his shirt while he was rubbing my back, and he was tracing my scar. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Edward can I ask you a question, and you have to answer truthfully."

"Umm ok…but I get to ask you one." He said

"Ok." I agreed.

"So umm I've been noticing that you trace my scar…a lot, and I was wondering why you do that. Does it bother you?" I asked turning my head up to look into his eyes."

He had a faint smile on his lips.

"Well, it bothers me how it got there. But I always trace it well…because…I feel like it needs more…err…love." He said blushing.

That made me smile; he was just looking out for me. I laid my head back down on his chest and went back to tracing him.

"My question is well, if we weren't ummm….interrupted by Kyle…earlier, well do you uhh…well do you think that you would of….no, I mean do you think we would have…uhh…."

"Yes." I said knowing what he was saying. I would have given myself to him earlier if stupid Kyle hadn't shown up. But for some reason now I was grateful he came.

I could feel Edward's body getting warmer with blush underneath me.

"And you really…want to…do _that_…with _me_?" He asked.

I laughed, how could he not see how good looking he is. "Yeah, I do. But I'm sort of happy that Kyle came because now you know that I love you…but uh would you have gone along…with me?"

He laughed. 'Bella, you fail to see how amazingly beautiful you are." I blushed really bad that time.

"You have the same weakness Edward. But maybe that's a reason we are supposed to be together." I hypothesized.

When I looked up to him to see his reaction he had the same look in his eyes he did earlier, and it made my stomach do little flips and it felt like butterflies were having a circus or something in there.

His hands came up to my face stroking my cheeks and my breath immediately speed up. I watch as his eyes became even darker as his lips met mine. He was so gentle I could feel all the love in the kiss. He kissed me adoringly. He kissed me like he loved me. My reaction to him caught his off guard I think. My lips went into a frenzy against his. My hands immediately went to his hair, clinging on to it, and I moved my body on top of his. When I opened my eyes he looked shocked, and I pulled away.

"Sorry." I whispered.

It took him a minute but he smile.

"I sort of loose control when I'm with you." I told him.

He laughed and took off his glasses. The action confused me.

"Why are you taking those off, you won't be able to see."

"Well I'll just have to be really, really close to the thing I want to see." He said with a cocky smile, talking suggestively.

It made me blush.

He kissed me this time with the passion that I kissed him. His hands went to my hips and mine immediately went to his shirt. I began playing with the hem of it carefully pushing it up slowly, to not frighten him.

When I ran out of breath I trailed kisses down his chest to the exposed part of his rock hard stomach. I kissed every one of his muscles as it clenched underneath me. That caused him to moan which caused me to moan. He gently pulled my face back to his and he began playing with my shirt. His fingers on my belly were tickling me so I started laughing, but that was cut short by…

"ISABELLA SWAN!"

Oh, how long has Charlie been standing there?

Charlie was furious. His face was a shade of dark red and his hands were clenched together.

He was giving Edward the evil eye.

Which made me remember Edward…right he was underneath me on my bed…crap. Edward was a bright red and his mouth was hanging open. Why can't we ever catch a break? Thank god he didn't take my short off. That would have been really bad.

"Look Dad…I know what this looks like…but nothing happened. I swear."

"Edward, out of my house, now!" Charlie screamed. Edward tried to get me off of him but I wouldn't move. I grabbed onto his shirt giving him a look, I decided that I was going to tell Charlie now. I just had too.

"Edward stay please." I told him.

I could tell he was very torn, he didn't know whether to listen to me or my father.

"Hell no Bella, he's leaving!" Charlie yelled at me.

I took a deep breath.

"Dad I have to tell you something…it's very serious and I need Edward here." I said looking into his eyes. Fear was in them very quickly.

"Oh God…Bella you aren't pregnant are you?" Charlie asked.

I gasped, "NO! Dad, I'm not!" I exclaimed.

Charlie was immediately angry again, "Well what did you think I would think you two are up here, doing God knows what, and you said you had to talk to me with Edward after I just caught you fooling around…"

"Dad I'm still a flipping virgin…jeez I feel like I tell you that every day."

He seemed to relax a little bit when I said that.

"Okay well what do you want to tell me?" Charlie asked still angry.

"How about we go downstairs…so you can sit down, I'll pour you some coffee and then I'll tell you." I suggested. He just nodded in agreement.

He made me and Edward go downstairs first so he could watch and make sure we didn't do anything.

I poured Charlie some coffee. I took a deep breath and sat next to Edward.

"Dad, I haven't told you the truth about Kyle…my ex-boyfriend."

Edward grabbed my hand under the table.

"Hands where I can see them Cullen." Charlie said to Edward, so I put our clasped hands on the table.

"Dad…" I said my throat already closing. Charlie immediately saw the tears coming and took a deep breath…he hated crying he never knew what to do.

"Kyle…he...he…abused me, dad." I said tears coming out of my eyes.

Charlie immediately went into cop mode.

"How long?" He asked writing things down on a piece of paper.

"About six months, I have a scar on my back for proof, I need a restraining order against him Dad…he showed up again today and well Edward beat the snot out of him but he hit Edward too, and I don't know what he wants with me.." I said the sob coming out. Edward encased me into a hug whispering it will all be alright while Charlie took more notes.

Charlie set the pen down.

"I knew that son of a bitch was trouble." He said I a voice that scared me.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" He asked me hurt in his eyes.

I tried best to tell him most of the stuff I told Edward that night that I broke down on him, but I couldn't tell him about the love stuff. That would crush Charlie. He didn't need to know my emotional damage…I think Edward and my friends could handle it, but I wasn't sure about Charlie so I left that out.

I told him about how Kyle did drugs and I did admit to him persuading me to use them a couple of times.

I was glad Edward was there he was the one to hold me. If Charlie was an emotional person I know he would have hugged me and held me but that wasn't the dad I loved. Charlie just sat across from me and held my hand.

"It will be my mission to get you that restraining order Bella, and if I see that punk again he will be arrested for assault. If he comes within 100 feet of you Bella call me or one of the other officers."

This was the hard part for Charlie, thanking Edward.

"Thank you for being there Edward, but I don't want you two here alone. I want that door open all the time. OK?"

"We both nodded. I was drying my tears. Charlie got up and said he was going to call the station to get someone started on the paper work.

I was beginning to feel a tiny bit of relief, but Charlie still didn't know the emotional baggage. I wished so hard that I could tell him that I loved him. But I just said thank you to him a couple hundred times. Hopefully he got the message.

After Charlie got on the phone and was talking, I figured it would only be a short amount of time before the whole town knew it would spread to the cop's wives and then they would tell there friends. Maybe it would be better this way, or maybe it would be worse.

As if he was sensing my distress Edward hugged me tighter and I wrapped my arms around him. I kissed the tears that were rolling down my cheek.

"Dad, I'm going to take Edward home." I whispered to him while he was on the phone. He nodded and Edward shook his hand.

When I got outside I stopped Edward immediately. He turned around to make sure I was ok and I just hugged him as my tears dried.

He got that I need just to be hugged and he hugged me back, I don't know how long we stood there for but Charlie knocked on the window and lipped 'get going' to me and then he smiled. I think he was joking, but I don't know, it kind of freaked me out.

So I started walking to the car and of course Edward opened my door.

When he got in it told him, "Thanks, Edward, for everything." I said trying to smile.

He put his hand on my thigh, "It'd what I'm here for Bella." He said with a smile.

We were half way to his house when I spoke up interrupting the comfortable silence that had formed, "I don't want you to leave." I said in a whisper.

"I don't want to leave either." He said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked me.

"I have to work." I said a frown forming on my face.

"Well I'll come with you to work." He said smiling.

That made me happy, "Don't you ever get bored there?"

"I can't get bored when you are there." He said with another grin, which made me blush.

"Oh, I told your mom she could throw me a birthday party." I told him.

"Yeah, well I was wondering…if err I could uhh take you out on your birthday, I mean since it is on a Saturday I was thinking we could spend the whole day together."

He said looking down at his lap nervously.

"I'd love that Edward." I said rubbing his hand. He was too adorable.

HE took a deep breath, "Bella, I meant the whole day, like 24 hours, like spending the night…with me…somewhere." He whispered very lowly.

I blushed, I wonder what we will be doing…

"Do you think Charlie would let you?" He asked in another whisper.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll figure it out, this is what Alice and Rose are useful for." I said with a reassuring smile.

By this time I was parked in his drive and his hand was still on my thigh which was becoming the only thing I could focus on. The air seemed to be filling with tension by the second just waiting to see who would make the first move. Then all the sudden his hand started to move up my thigh over my waist and up my stomach. It climbed very slowly until it was a couple of inches right under my left breast. My breathing was heavy and I could hear it fill the car, I was positive that Edward could here it too. When I peeked at his face he was starring at his one hand that was almost touching my breast. Very slowly his hand cradled my breast and his breathing was now has hard as mine as he gently squeezed it. My mouth immediately let out a moan and it went on a hunt to find his. Sooner then I expected Edward's mouth was on my own moving with it.

I was trying to lift my feet over the center console to get closer to him but of course my klutzy self had to go and get my feet tangled somehow and I was stuck.

Edward noticed and laughed.

"I should go inside before we get caught again." He mumbled against my lips but as he said that he gave my breast another squeeze.

"Uhh no, don't leave." I said kissing him again.

"I can see Emmett starring at me through the window." He whispered into my ear.

Blush immediately formed around my face when I turned to look at the window my the door and sure enough Emmett was there grinning like a pervert…and to top it off he waved at us.

I buried my face in Edward's shirt.

He kissed the top of my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Newton's…I promise I'll be there."

"Okay, I'll be waiting until then so let me kiss you one more time." I said.

With that he met my lips and my fingers tangled into his hair. But I had to let him go, not wanting to give Emmett more of a show.

"Bye" he said closing the door.

Wait Bella…you can tell him now.

I quickly rolled down the window before he was up the stairs that led to his front door.

"Wait Edward!" He turned around.

"I love you." I said with a smile on my face.

He smiled and ran down the steps and leaned his head in the window and kissed me again.

"Saying goodbye is way harder than it look when you say that." He said against my lips.

"Oh by the way I love you too." He whispered in my ear then kissed.

I smiled and bit my lip.

Thank you lord for giving me Edward Cullen.

I began to back out of the driveway waving to him as I pulled away.

I miss him already…

That really isn't healthy, but I can't help it.

Whatever…I wanted to scream that I loved him right now. And I can't wait for my birthday surprise.

So I drove home by myself.

When I got home Charlie told me he had another officer working on my restraining order already.

I smiled and I gave him a hug, it was awkward at first but he deserved it.

I told him goodnight and made my way upstairs.

As I laid in bed in my pajamas I could still smell Edward in my bed.

I took in a deep breath and burned it into my memory. Edward Cullen is saving me…from Kyle, and most importantly from my self.

Is it possible to love someone too much?

As I wondered about that I feel into a sleep that involved Edward and no clothes.

___________________________________________________________________

**That sounds like my type of dream!**

**I know a lot of you are anxious for Bella and Edward to do the deed…and I know I have been teasing you a lot (sorry)…well guess what? I think you will like the next chapter ;] (a lot)!**

**So what do you think of this chapter?**

**Are you happy that Bella finally told Charlie? It was really hard for her especially since Charlie went into his cop mode…thank the heavens for Edward3**

**Oh and when is Edward going to tell Bella about what Esme was talking about?**

**Anyway thank you all for my lovely review and stuff…I love all of them! You guys are good at making me smile! :] and I love it!**

**So anyway about the updates I'm going to try…key word try…to have two other chapters up by Friday, but I'm going to Disney world on Friday! An I won't be back until the 30****th****…so there will be a short break :[…but I will try to update as much as I possibly can before I leave because you guys rock my socks :]**

**Ok enough talking from me…tell me what you think**

**But aren't Bella and Edward soo cute?**


	17. Happy Birthday Bella

**Twilight belongs to SM!**

Like he had promised me, Edward showed up at Newton's the next day. That boy sure does know how to make me smile.

And I was pretty sure I heard Mike making gagging sounds at us, but I didn't care. I got to spend time with Edward and that was all that mattered.

The week was going by quickly.

Esme said that it was fine if me and Edward spent my real birthday together, just the two of us and she said that she had planned on having my party on Sunday anyway.

It was becoming a habit of Edward and I to hold hands during school, and I never noticed before but a lot of girls check out Edward…daily. I tried to not get jealous but when they keep looking him up and down I get a tad possessive and I think he secretly enjoys that.

On Tuesday Edward wanted to know what I wanted for my birthday, he had asked before but I told him I wanted nothing and he said that he was not having that. Apparently gift giving was one of his hobbies.

"Edward really I don't need anything." I said sitting down at the lunch table.

"Bella, it is your birthday, I'm going to get you something."

I wanted something from him alright but I wasn't about to tell him that in front of everybody especially Emmett, who keeps on reminding everyone that he caught me and "little Eddie-kins" being naughty and making out the other night. Every time he brings it up me and Edward almost turn a matching shade of red. Of course Rose, Alice and Jasper encourage his behavior.

"Really Edward, please don't by me anything."

He was getting frustrated now, he really wanted me to tell him something, but I had him as a boyfriend and that was enough.

He exhaled.

"okay, I won't buy you anything…" he said trailing off, he was already deep in thought about what he was going to do, so I ended up talking to everyone else for the rest of lunch while he formed a plan. And I knew he had one by the end of lunch because he had that like cocky smirk at the end of lunch and throughout biology.

On Wednesday the paper work for my restraining order against Kyle was finished. Charlie came home extremely happy. His face was brighter than normal and HE gave ME a hug.

When I called Edward I could here the relief in his voice, I knew he felt better. He felt that I was safer if he wasn't there if Kyle should return again. But, Edward made it perfectly clear that Kyle shouldn't return the day he beat him up. I was really attracted to the aggressive Edward I saw that day and was getting hot just thinking about it.

On Thursday Edward reminded me about something very important. The fact that Edward wanted me to spend a whole 24 hours with him.

Alice was very excited about this when I told her in the morning while Edward was doing something.

"oh my GOD!" She yelled.

"Do you think you guys are going to do it?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know Alice…"

"Okay well do you want to do it?" She asked.

I immediately blushed. She snickered.

"I knew it! You are so going to get laid Bella!" The people who were standing next to us turned and gave us death glares. I put an apologetic look on my face, Alice could get really excited.

"okay so what's the problem?" She asked

"Well I need to get Charlie to say yes…and knowing Charlie he won't say yes to 'hey dad I want to spend the night with Edward, my boyfriend, who I find totally sexy…is that ok?' He isn't stupid Alice, he's a cop."

"Pfffft…Bella just tell him you are spending the night with me."

"you think he would believe it?" I asked her, unsure.

"Yes, I'll even call him and ask." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Alice," I said hugging her, "this means a lot to me."

"Yeah, but if I am covering for you and you don't get laid you really have to have a sleep over with me…and I get to make you over."

I rolled my eyes. Of course Alice would be so blunt about my sex life, if I finally get to have one.

"Suuuureee."

I told her, and truth be told we did need some girl time. I hadn't hiung out with her in a while and she has been asking me all types of embarrassing questions about Edward that I didn't want to answer in public.

On Friday I was extremely embarrassed. Rose had snuck in a cupcake and candles for me. So when me and Edward got to the lunch table they began singing happy birthday to me and we all got in trouble for breaking school rules by bringing a candle and a lighter in. So for the rest of the day people kept on asking me if it was my birthday and when I was having a party. I repeatedly told them it was tomorrow and that I wasn't having one. Well not a crazy one, and I didn't want a big one where the whole school came and got drunk.

On Friday night I was extremely excited.

Charlie had said yes to Alice so I was free to spend the whole day with Edward tomorrow. He was picking me up at 8 O'clock but he wouldn't tell me where we were going or what we would be doing.

Charlie gave me my birthday present that night. It was a 1,000 dollar check and a lottery ticket.

"Wow, Dad you didn't have to give me this." I said astonished.

"You only turn 18 once Bella." He said smiling.

"Thanks Dad, for everything." I said hugging him. He kissed my head, we were getting better at showing affection.

"Have a good time tomorrow Bells."

"I will Dad, and you are coming to the party on Sunday…right?" I asked him.

"Yep, I'll be there, I wouldn't want to miss a chance to meet Edward's parent and embarrass you now would I?"

I rolled my eyes. "See you in the morning dad."

"Night Bells."

With that I went upstairs and my mind was already racing with thoughts about the next day.

I woke up and quickly took a shower.

The hard part was deciding what to put on after the shower.

I decided to just put on a jean skirt and a nice blouse, and a sweater. I also packed a sweatshirt and sweatpants for the night. Apparently the change was dramatic from my usual jeans and sweatshirt because Charlie asked me why I was so dressed up. "Oh you now, Alice likes when I dress up…" I told him. He just rolled his eyes then said happy birthday to me and went on his way to work.

I ate a light breakfast because Edward didn't give me any clues as to what we were doing today. Then at 7:59 there was a knock on my front door.

I practically attacked the door trying to get the lock to unlock. When I finally got it open Edward was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Was the door putting up a fight?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I thought you are supposed to be nice to the birthday girl?"

I smiled, "You are right," He said closing the distance between us, and my breath was audible as it started to quicken, I gulped, "Happy Birthday." He whispered against my lips.

He finally closed the distance between our lips for a sweet kiss and when he tried to pull away my hands went to his hair and made his face stay there.

"It's my birthday; I want you to kiss me again." I said with a smile.

"I don't have a problem with that." He said kissing me a little bit more passionately this time. His hands went around my waist and I hugged him to me.

"You know I don't have a problem staying here all day doing this." I said kissing his chest when we ran out of air.

"well I have some plans for us, but maybe we can do that another day…" He said kissing my neck.

Someone is getting more confident I thought to myself.

"That sounds good to me." I said kissing his lips again.

Then he asked if I had everything and pulled the door shut grabbing my overnight bag from my shoulder and carrying it for me.

I was going to put it in the trunk of his car but he pretty much flipped out when I tried to open it.

"You will ruin the surprise if you look in the back." HE explained the smile returning to his face.

"Well I don't like surprises." I told him.

He just shrugged and opened my door for me and told me to get in.

"So how's your 18th birthday gone so far?" He asked me after he started driving while taking my hand.

"Well it's gone pretty good so far. I Got some money, got to kiss this really amazing guy." I responded, he chuckled.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"You will see soon enough." He said squeezing my hand.

I pretended to pout and he just laughed at me. Then the scenery of the woods started to look familiar.

I knew where we were going.

The place where he asked me to be his girlfriend…the meadow.

"We are going to the meadow?"

He nodded. He seemed nervous.

"What are we going to do there?" I asked him.

He just shrugged. If he wasn't so adorable I would find that very irritating.

When we reached as far as the rode would go he told me to close my eyes until he came back and opened my door.

After about five minutes he came around and handed me a backpack, while he was holding a cooler and had a backpack on already.

"Sorry for making you carry this, but it is better than making two trips." He said apologetically.

"I don't mind Edward, but what's in here." I said putting my backpack on.

"Food." I nodded

He led me down the familiar path into the woods and turned off the path to reach the meadow. The walk was very peaceful, and I was actually excited to be outside, which was a first for me.

When we finally got to the clearing I set down the backpack and turned around to face Edward who was right behind me. So I leaned up and kissed him.

"Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem." He said with a smile.

"So how about we go for a swim?" He suggested.

Panic shot to my face, "Is there even a pool around here? And I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"Bella, it's the great outdoors, there is a creek over the hill, and uhh I didn't bring umm a bathing suit either." He said blushing.

Wait, so he wants to swim in a creek naked…with me?

What about animals, and fish…could they swim up…no, that's not possible, but tadpoles could probably, no they couldn't. Look he is blushing more Bella just agree to it.

"I mean we could swim with our underwear on." He whispered.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that option. Ok Bella, you are standing here like an idiot and he is blushing and looks like he is about to die of nervousness.

"Yeah, sure" I whispered, "I mean it sounds like fun." I agreed with a slight smile.

He seemed to relax a tiny bit when I finally said something.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I mean it's your birthday, err I was just making a suggestion. He said putting his hands in his pockets. Hanging his head.

"Well it's just that it is almost November, in Washington, I mean the water is going to be cold."

He nodded his head.

"But I guess I shouldn't knock it until I tried it right?" I said a smile coming to my face.

He lifted his head and seemed happy. You could do this one thing for him Bella, He just wants to go swimming with you in a probably freezing cold creek. You can do it.

So with my mind made up Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the creek.

It did look pretty, I had to admit. So when we got to the edge of it I dipped my hand into the water. It actually wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. It was actually sort of warm.

"The water is warm?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, it comes from a hot spring" he said with a smile.

Maybe this wasn't going to be bad after all.

So with my face still facing the creek and Edward behind me I started to strip off my clothes. I pulled my skirt off first and then my sweater. I took time unbuttoning my blouse as my nerves were starting to build up.

Without looking at Edward I stepped into the water. It did feel nice and relaxing. I tried to focus my mind. Just turn around Bella, you have seen him in a swim suit, his underwear won't be that different. So I gulped and turned around. And Edward amazed me once again. He was getting into the water and he had a pair of boxers on. You could see all the muscles in his legs clenching and his abs moving. And when he went under water to get his hair wet the drops went all the way down him. He took my breath away. When he noticed that I was ogling him he started to blush and then he look at me and I blushed.

Jeez that can get really annoying.

He cleared his throat. "So is it as bad as you thought it would be?" He asked.

I shook my head unable to find my voice while looking at him.

He smiled. "Good I thought you would like it." He said taking a step closer to me.

OH I like it alright.

I looked at his face to say something but his green eyes looked so dark, that it made me get a little to excited and that made my confidence boost. So I took two steps toward him until there were just inches separating our wet bodies.

"I like it a lot." I whispered. Tracing my finger over the muscles in his arm.

His breathing was starting to pick up, and when I looked at him again the look in his eyes made the butterflies in my stomach go wild.

"I love you Bella." He said and before I could respond he lips attacked mine in a passionate kiss. I didn't even have to tell my body to do anything. It just reacted like it knew what to do. My hands immediately went to his hair pulling him closer to me, while I groaned from Edward putting his tongue in my mouth. Being this close to him with just our underwear on was making my mind think about things I wanted to do. I let on of my hands stay in his hair as the other one went down to his hands and rubbed them.

I ran out of breath but Edward kept kissing my neck and my collar bone.

My mind was going crazy, it felt like I needed him, and I knew I wanted him very badly.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" He moaned while kissing my ear.

"Do you want to go back to the meadow?"

He shrugged.

"Did you bring a blanket?"

He nodded. I smiled.

I release him and looked into his eyes, he seemed shocked.

I let a smirk come onto my face. While I attempted to look seductive.

"Come on." I said with a grin trying to pull him out of the water.

I think he caught onto my plan because all of the sudden he seemed to move faster gathering our clothes and pulling me to the meadow.

I kept touching him with my spare hand as we moved towards our meadow. His muscles were just too fascinating as they moved.

It sounded like Edward was whimpering which made me feel like I was doing something right.

When we finally got to where the back packs were Edward dropped our clothes and pulled out a blanket from one of the backpacks.

As he left to do that, I immediately shivered from the clod and something else. I realized it was clod out here but as soon as Edward looked at me again after he laid down the blanket I felt warm.

So with the adrenalin pumping strong in my veins I stepped over to him. Looked him right in the eyes and kissed him. He pulled me up to him and sat us down onto the blanket. He started to kiss my shoulders.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you too." He told me.

I gulped. "I love you more than anything, more than anyone." I told him.

"I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone." He told me. I gulped.

"Edward…I want to uhh give myself to you." I whispered. I waited nervously for his response.

He kissed my lips then my ear and whispered into it, "I want to give myself to you too, right now." He told me.

I looked into his eyes and just starred at them. They were beautiful.

"You are so amazing." I told him

"You are beautiful." He told me.

And with that I kissed him. I was ready for this, I knew that. I kissed him with everything I had. He needed to see how much I cared and I felt how much he loved me in return.

My finger traced down his chest as he kissed me back and his finger traced my scar. He broke the kiss and turned my body; he leaned down gently and kissed my scar.

"I love you so much Bella, I love every part of you."

With that he unclasped my bra and pulled it off of me. I found his face in my hands and kissed his hands and licked his lips, with that he let me into his mouth. My fingers traced his hips bones and that perfect "v" that led down to the place that was covered by his boxer. All the sudden he squeezed my breast and I let of a moan. Trying not to get distracted by what he was doing with his mouth and my breasts I gently tugged on his boxers where a tent was forming. As I pulled down his boxer to his knee and he kicked them off I saw how big he was. I think my eyes might have popped out of my head. With one finger I gently traced in from top to bottom and with that he let out another moan.

Then all of the sudden his hands were pulling my underwear down off my legs and feet. And before I knew it we were both naked with him gently laying on top of my kissing me.

His hands moved lightly all over my body making me wetter with every second.

His erection was poking my stomach and it felt very, very hard. And we were moaning and groaning like animals. I kissed his chest, and the anticipation was getting unbearable. I needed him.

"Edward, I need you." I told him while he kissed my breast.

"Are you sure?' He asked me. I nodded aggressively.

With that he picked up the condom that he had put next to us and put it on. I smiled and shifted for him to make it easier.

"I love you Bella." He said as the tip of the head grazed my opening. I moaned again.

"Let me know if I hurt you." He said pushing into me. We both immediately moaned and I found his lips. It did hurt at first but it was overshadowed by pleasure. My hands went to Edward's hair while his were holding him up over me. He began slowly pumping in and out of me which just kept on making me moan.

And eventually I started meeting him with every pump until it was becoming to slow for my needs.

"Do you wan to go faster?" I asked him.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

And with that he starting going faster and faster moaning and groaning. Something in me felt like it was going to pop and I knew my release was coming.

"Edward…I think…I'm going…to"

I got out when I was able to talk, "I know me too." He said interrupting me. And with that I felt my orgasm, and pleasure took me, and Edward came a minute after me. My breathing had turn into panting and it seemed the same for Edward as he laid next to me.

As my breathing returned to normal I cupped my hands around his face.

"I love you." I said once again, with still no pain.

"I love you too, Bella, happy birthday." I whispered kissing my lips softly.

This was absolutely my best birthday ever.

**Yep…they did it! :]**

**Are you happy? ;]**

**Bella and Edward are growing up!**

**So what did you guys think? And you guys are awesome for you awesome reviews sorry that I haven't been able to respond!**

**I especially like the long ones…as you knew they make me smile :] but seriously you guys are awesome for even looking at this!**

**Ok enough rambling! So what did you think of this chapter? What do you want to see happen? Any suggestions, comments, good or bad, let me know.**

**So thanks again! And if you want to make me smile…review…please and thank you!**


	18. Hi everyone!

Hello to all of my wonderful readers! I'm back from vacation! :]

Which means the next chapter should b up in a couple days I'm hoping for Wednesday!

Anyway I just wanted to say thanks for all the support and sorry for not updating…but the next chapter is coming.

I also wanted to ask if you all had any ideas on where the story should go.

Give me anything you can think of…I love all of you ideas!

Thanks for the patients :]


	19. It's Party Time!

**SM owns twilight…and Edward…not me :[**

As I laid there in Edward's arms I felt unbelievable.

I felt loved.

_Loved_.

And I loved that feeling.

We just held each other and Edward traced circles on my back as I closed my eyes and snuggled into him. Thankfully Edward had brought a sleeping bag so wee didn't freeze after…our exercise. This had been the best day of my life so far and it wasn't even half way over. I smiled to myself enjoying my bliss.

I wanted to stay like this and not move.

I didn't want to think about leaving this place or Edward's side.

I needed Edward.

In a way that I'm sure is unhealthy, but I don't care.

He is a part of me.

I opened my eyes to find Edward looking at me, starring, and making me self conscious with how intense his gaze was.

"What?" I asked shyly.

He just smiled.

"Nothing...it's just I don't think you realize what you mean to me Bella." He said running his fingers through my hair. "You mean, so much, my world revolves around you." He told me whispering in my ear.

"You make me so happy." He said kissing my cheek hugging me closer to him.

I giggled, "I think I can relate." I whispered to him.

Again he met my eyes with his intense green eyes gaze.

"I want to tell you something Bella. It's only something that Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett know."

My mind began racing. What could he be talking about? Then I faintly remembered talking to Esme once about Edward…

"_I don't think I can tell you the last time I saw Edward this happy." She told me._

"_Edward? Was he sad?" Esme's eyes left mine and looked into the distance, seeming to remember something._

"_Edward should tell you himself, but I promise it isn't anything horrible, but it isn't my place to tell you." She said looking at me again._

I nodded for him to continue talking.

"You see when I was about ten I became…depressed. I don't know why, I went to therapist after therapist but they couldn't help me. Esme and Carlisle became extremely worried with me. I wouldn't do a lot, and last year I barley left the house. That was one of the reasons for our move; Esme thought that it might cheer me up or something. I was just always so sad and sulking around the house and Emmett was really the only person I ever hung out with. So when I got here Esme told me to go to a store, to get me out of the house, I didn't get it, she just told me to go to a store or something. So I did as I was asked. I was on my way to the grocery store but on the way I had to pass by Newton's and I saw you. Something, I don't know what, made me pull over into the parking lot and follow you into the store. You were just so beautiful." Edward said, and I blushed. "And then when I saw how nice you were, I had to come back. Every time I talked to you or saw you I felt…happy. That was something that I hadn't felt in a long time. And then just seeing you or hearing you makes me feel like I was on top of the world." He started to blush. "Anyway what I'm trying to say is Bella, you make me better, you make my depression go away, and you made me happy. And Esme could tell right away."

He finished taking looking the happiest I had ever seen him, and I kissed him.

I was glad that Edward wasn't depressed any longer and if being with me would keep the depression away, then that was even better, that gave him an excuse to be with me very often.

I loved Edward Cullen, and all his flaws, and him trusting me enough to tell me that he had been depressed made me love him even more.

"That's why Esme was so…uhhh…understanding…when she caught us." He explained. "She doesn't want to see me unhappy like I used to be."

I couldn't help it I started to tear up. And I kissed him…forcefully.

Edward pulled away, "How about we eat the lunch I pack for you, I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

I laughed but agreed.

He made peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches just like that day in the kitchen, but I didn't spill milk all over me this time. He also sang me the happy birthday song and I blew out a candle that was on a cupcake.

Just watching him sing happy birthday to be had my southern parts excited…I wonder if he brought more condoms.

Do I ask him?

That would be really awkward…I mean it's Edward! I can ask him anything, but I would get really embarrassed.

Come on Bella, you did IT once you can do it again. But twice in one day? The first day we tried?

But hey, it is my birthday!

"What are you thinking about?"

Crap he caught me!

"What?" I asked starting to blush.

"Bella, what were you thinking about?" He asked again.

"Oh, nothing, so what else do you have planned for today?" I asked him.

"Well I was thinking that we could go on a hike." I frowned, not the type of exercise I wanted. "Or we could do something that you would like to do." He said starring at me with that intense gaze again.

Ok, he had to be thinking about doing it again too, because there is no way that he is thinking about something else with that look in his eyes.

So we just sat there in our sleeping bag, starring at each other while many thoughts were racing through my head.

Should I make the first move?

Or should he?

Well he did ask what I want to do, so I should move first.

Yeah, but he is the guy, they are supposed to be all brave!

But he is sweet Edward; he never wants to pressure me.

Awwww.

Oh forget it!

I'm going in!

And with that I pretty much attacked his mouth.

It wasn't hard for him to guess what I wanted to do because embarrassingly enough I started humping him uncontrollably and I would have blushed his I wasn't so busy.

What surprised me was that Edward took control.

He rolled me over and started kissing my mouth sweetly, then he trailed his kissed down my neck, breasts, and stomach, down to wear I had never had a boy kiss before…and let me tell you…it felt GOOD!

"hmmm Edward." I moaned.

He smiled smugly, looks like confident Edward is back, and I love this confident Edward. He brought his kisses back up to my mouth and started kissing me passionately. That made me totally unexpected for what he did next.

I felt something go into me down there but it wasn't what I thought it would be. It was Edward's finger. And it felt a lot better than I had ever imagined something like that to feel.

I moaned again and Edward whispered Bella, which just drove me crazier as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of me.

Then just as I was about to ask Edward to get this show on the road because I was about to cum he added another finger and I came immediately.

And I caught the look of satisfaction on Edward's face when he saw me coming, but it was so adorable that he was proud of himself. Goodness…I'm obsessed!

"Edward." I moaned again.

I really need him now, and soon enough I heard the sound of a condom being open and I smiled. Finally!

I opened my eyes to find Edward starring at me. I closed the distance between our lips and kissed him and with that he pushed himself into me and I groaned in satisfaction.

This time it felt even better than before.

How was that even possible?

But why am I caring?

Just enjoy it Bella.

With that I kissed him and stopped thinking about everything else and focused on just me and Edward.

The rest of the afternoon went nicely Edward and I just were really lazy, but we decided to set up the tent he had brought just in case it got cold so we put our clothes on unfortunately and hiked back out to his car to get the tent.

After we had set up the tent we were both starting to get hungry again and Edward got more food for us to eat, including more cupcakes.

I tried to lick the icing of seductively but I pretty sure I just looked like an idiot, that was blushing, but whatever, it made Edward happy at least.

Then all the sudden there was a rectangular box sitting next to me. I looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm, what's in the box?" I asked him with a full mouth of cupcake.

He laughed, "It's called a present and you get them on your birthday. But I didn't spend any money on it so don't worry." He said with a smug grin, he was proud of himself that he found a loophole in what I said.

"You swear?" I asked him.

He nodded, I could tell he was becoming nervous now, I would love it no matter what, but I didn't like the idea of him spending money on me even though he didn't need to worry about money.

So I picked up the present and un-wrapped it. When I opened it, I could tell there was a necklace inside.

So I took a deep breath and opened it.

It was beautiful, and much to my surprise it wasn't a necklace, it was a bracelet.

It had diamonds and emeralds, I was in shock, I had never been a fan of jewelry and I was too much of a coward to get my ears pierced (eww, needles) but I loved this. The green of the emeralds reminded me of Edward's eyes.

(**Oh yeah picture on my profile!)**

"Do you uhh…like it?" Edward asked nervously.

"I love it! But how in the world did you not spend money on this?"

"Esme bought something for me and Emmett. She told us to give it to a girl that we could never forget." He told me, blushing.

"You see," he continued, he was getting shy or nervous now because he started playing with his fingers. "The Emeralds represent growth, so we can…uh," then he whispered, "…grow together." I kissed his cheek. "And the diamonds represent everlasting love and perfection and that reminds me of you." I said with a gulp. "I'll love you forever Bella." He said to me looking me in my eyes.

And then he kissed me.

Wow Edward knows how to blow a girls mind.

"Edward…I don't know what to say, this is amazing, and I'll love you forever too." I said leaning against him and giving him a tight hug.

That felt good to say, and I believed it. I could see myself loving Edward forever.

"Can I put it on you?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yes."

With that he put the bracelet on me and we both admired it for a while.

"Sooo, do you know anything about what's going to happen at my party tomorrow?" I asked him

He rolled his eyes, "It's not going to be embarrassing Bella. It's just going to be our parents and your friends there…and Emmett." He said with a smile.

I laughed at his joke, he knew Emmett had become like a brother to me, always joking around.

"Yeah, I guess it won't be that bad." I agreed.

"What do you want to do now Bella?" He asked me.

"I don't know."

"Well I have an idea, how about we dance?"

"Edward are you serious? I know you haven't gone to any dances with me, but I'm a klutz and I can't dance." I said getting worried now. "And there is no music." I came up with another excuse.

He looked at me with a grin on his face, "Well I know how to dance and I can teach you. And Bella, everyone can dance, some people are just better than others." The grin becoming bigger on his face. "And you don't need music to dance, what more romantic than dancing under the moon and stars with the person you love?" He asked me with his puppy dog eyes.

Well I could think of one thing that I'd rather do with him under the moon and stars that seemed romantic to me but he really wants to do this.

I sighed, "Edward I don't know, I really am bad." I explained to him with pleading eyes.

He stood up and said" Well this will make you better." Then pulled me up to him. He put his hands on my waist, so I decided that putting my hands around his neck wouldn't be a bad idea.

"See? You know how to do part of this!" He said.

Slowly I figured out how to dance, but not without stepping on Edward's feet about twenty times. But he just smiled at me and dancing with him actually became fun.

The he slowed the pace down and starred at me again. The stare that causes me to blush profusely.

I started to laugh nervously.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked shyly.

"No you don't." he said with the same gaze that he had.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

He sighed," Because I've never seen anyone so beautiful." He said leaning his head against mine.

That caused me to blush more and I started to breathe heavily.

Why is he so perfect?

He decided that we could stop dancing and look at the stars. I couldn't believe that the day was almost over. I never wanted it to end. It was perfect, just me and Edward, being ourselves with each other.

The only thing that got me mad was when I woke up in the sleeping bag. I must have fallen asleep looking at the stars last night.

Aww Edward put me in the sleeping bag. Then I got mad. I wanted to seduce Edward last night again, so much for that plan.

Then I stretched and bumped something.

Edward?

We slept in the same sleeping bag together?

OH, I like that.

Oh good lord he took his shirt off too and you were asleep while all of this happened?

Wow, he has an amazing body, I just can't get enough.

I wanted to so badly kiss all of his chest but he looked so happy sleeping so I just starred at him.

I could spend a whole day like this, just watching Edward.

Edward sleeping.

Edward waking up.

Edward eating.

Edward taking a shower. Oh yeah I could spend my whole day like that!

Too bad I have to have a party, but you are doing this for Esme, she is just so wonderful to you.

After my mind talked to itself for a while Edward started to stir and his eyes eased open.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"g'morning." He answered with a yawn.

"So I fell asleep pretty fast last night, huh?" I asked him.

He laughed. "You were out like a light, I looked at you then looked away for a minute and you were out. I must have exhausted you yesterday." He said his straight face fading with a smug grin.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked him.

He pulled out his cell phone.

"Crap!" He said getting out of the sleeping bag. It gave me a better look at his chest and his boxers. And apparently someone was awake already to wanting to come out and play. And that distracted me.

"Bella, we have to get going it's past eleven."

"Why do we have to hurry?" I asked

"Your party! It starts at two! And we have to pack up everything and get there."

"Oh right, ok we should get dressed first.

So with that we got changed, folded up the sleeping bag, took down the tent, packed up everything else and we were back at the car around 12:30.

I got into the car waiting for Edward to get in. When he finally put everything in the trunk he slid into his seat.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I responded looking at him.

And I was met with his lips, he pulled away then smiled.

"Sorry, I realized that I didn't greet you properly this morning." Then he kissed me again and started to drive.

I just smiled to myself while looking out the window, playing with my new bracelet.

We pulled up to his house at 1:05 and when we entered it looked completely different. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. It made me feel like a little kid again and I like it.

We were greeted by Esme.

"Hello Dear." She said hugging me.

"Hi Esme, thanks for throwing me a party."

"No problem dear," she said eyeing my bracelet and winking at me, "it was my pleasure."

"Edward, you need to go downstairs and help set up."

"Yes, Mom." He said kissing my head and heading towards the basement.

"I can help, Esme."

"Nonsense Bella, this is your party."

With that she had me sit down and relax. Alice and Jasper arrived first. And Alice freaked out that I was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt to my own party.

"Bella, you need to change!"

"Alice, you do know we are going to go swimming! I'm not going to wear a dress."

She gave me a stern look then said, "Fine! Since it's your birthday I'll let it slide but for my birthday I get to give you a make over!" She told me sticking out her tongue. I rolled my eyes.

After that Rose and Emmett showed up with Charlie right behind them.

He looked a little tense, probably because this wasn't usually his thing, but after talking with Carlisle he seemed happier.

I decided that we should go swimming first because I just wanted to see Edward in his swim suit again, and this time Alice brought me a bikini to wear. We had a blast. All the guys kept on trying to push Rose into the water because she wouldn't get in but whenever they would go over to her she would grab onto the pool chair. Finally Emmett gave up and just pick up the chair and threw it into the water with Rose in it! That was priceless.

Thank goodness that they have an indoor swimming pool because it started snowing outside, which I thought was pretty but I hate the snow. After three hours in the pool Esme came down and told us that it was time to do some party stuff instead of acting like a bunch of animals. Emmett said that in fact he was an animal…a party animal that is, and Esme just rolled her eyes.

As we walked upstairs in our towels drying off Alice said, "Holy shit Bella, when did you get that?" picking up my arm and pointing to the bracelet.

"It was a present." I told her

"From who?" Her eyes were bugging out.

"Edward." I said trying to go all googlie-eyed.

Alice just smiled the smile that told me she would be asking a whole lot of questions about it later.

I just ignored her and enjoyed the pizza…that Esme MADE!

It was the best darn pizza I ever had, I kept on complimenting it, and Alice said that I hate as much as Emmett, if only she know how much exercise I got yesterday. With that I looked at Edward who I was playing footsie with under the table. I smiled at him. He gave me the smile that makes my heart melt. Then everyone sang happy birthday to be and I did blush…a lot.

I just un-wrapped my gifts when the doorbell rang.

I heard someone coming in along with Carlisle.

"Bella?" The voice asked, and I knew who it was immediately.

The person I haven't seen in ten years.

The person who hasn't called or written once.

My mother.

**Jeez, Bella has some bad luck with Drama!**

**Anyway hello my freaking awesome readers!**

**The (real) updates are back! Yeah! Anyway you all are amazing with all your favoriting and alerting and reviewing/comments!**

**So Bella, basically had the best birthday ever! I wish I could have had a birthday like that!**

**So as usual tell me what you think? Did you ever wonder about Bella's mom? I was surprised no one commented on that! That meant I did a good job :] Anyway let me know what your thoughts are!**

**You guys keep on making me smile :] keep it up! Cause you are awesomely amazing**!


	20. A Not So Welcomed Back Renee

**Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight and its characters**

_I just un-wrapped my gifts when the doorbell rang._

_I heard someone coming in along with Carlisle._

"_Bella?" The voice asked, and I knew who it was immediately._

_The person I haven't seen in ten years._

_The person who hasn't called or written once._

_My mother._

I knew Edward sensed something was wrong because he got up from the floor and stood by my side with his arm around my waist.

Everybody else just starred at me.

Including my mother, Renee.

I could feel my mouth hanging open but I didn't have enough energy to close it at the moment…I was too stunned.

Edward was now facing me and I could feel his eyes like laser beams on my face, but I couldn't turn away from Renee.

She still looked as pretty as I remembered her. Her smile was perfect, her hair long and silky, and she was tan, and all of those thing were what I could never have or be. She was amazingly beautiful.

Her smile spread wider and she started taking steps towards me, but Edward stood in front of me cutting her passage off.

He looked at me again with a face full of worry.

His eyes were pleading me to say something as he asked, "Who is she, Bella?"

But I couldn't move, I couldn't say anything, I felt unconscious.

"I'm her mother." Renee spoke and everyone looked from me to her then back to me.

Edward looked at me, he didn't say anything, and he didn't rush me. And that made me realize how amazing he was.

Ok, focus Bella, your mom, right, ok.

"Yeah, she is."

Edward nodded.

"Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie, I think it would be best if you go home." Esme said nicely, they all nodded in agreement. "If you would like you can take some cake home with you." She told them being the wonderful hostess she is. "Emmett go get them some slices and that is how Esme effectively got everyone out without seeming mean, she had a gift all right.

Then Esme came by my side, "Bella do you want Carlisle and I to stay?" She asked me. I nodded my head yes.

They could help and I knew that, I don't know why she is here, so if things get out of hand they can break it up.

And with that Edward turned around.

"I'll be here Bella…if you want me too." Of course I wanted him here, how could he think I didn't want him here?

"Yes." I said breathlessly. He nodded with a small smile coming to his face and he shifted to my side and held my hand.

Renee still had a smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" She whispered like a proud mother. That made me sick, she had been absent for the past ten years of my life and she could smile like that all never happened. She started to close the distance between us with her arms out for a hug.

She was within five feet of me when I realized what was going on; I couldn't let her back in my life without any explanation.

"NO!" I yelled jumping back, Edward immediately pulled me into his side. Carlisle and Esme were both on there feet.

"Bella, are you alright?" My mother asked.

I took a deep breath of air in and simply stated, "No."

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

That infuriated me. How could she not know what was wrong?

"Are you kidding me? Renee you have been absent the past decade of my life, and you are asking me if I'm alright?" I yelled at her.

The anger that I was used to seeing in her eyes was becoming present.

"We are not having this conversation in front of strangers."

"They aren't strangers!" I yelled at her even more upset now.

"They are more of a family to me than you have ever been!"

She thought that over for a while, "Bella, how about we go home, relax, talk to Charlie about this? Ok honey?"

"No, Edward has to come."

"Who's Edward?" She asked

"My boyfriend, the one who's hanging onto me…" I thought that was sort of obvious.

"Bella…I don't know."

"That's the only way we are talking Renee."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, come on then."

"We will take my car, we can meet you at there house." Edward interrupted.

"See you there then." She said making her way to the door and exiting the house.

As soon as the door was shut and I heard her car drive off, I started to cry.

I turned into Edward as he hugged me tighter to him, kissing the top of my head.

"Bella, are you sure that you want to talk to her?"

I nodded; I needed to talk to her.

He sighed, "Ok, let me go get a jacket." He tried to get my hands off of his shirt, but they were attached.

He smiled a little.

"You have to let go of me so I can get my jacket." He said comfortingly.

I shook my head, I needed him right now.

"I'll be just a minute Bella."

"I need you right now."

Then he just understood, he knew that I needed him to be there for me, and he didn't even think twice. He picked me up, carried me upstairs, got his jacket and we were in his car after saying goodbye to Carlisle and Esme.

I sighed as Edward closed my door behind me and got in on the driver's side.

"Edward…" I said my voice a little shaky.

"I have to warn you, my mom can be a little bit, mean, well at least that's how I remember her." I said looking out the window trying to hide my frown from him.

He put is hand on mine holding it.

"It's going to be ok, Bella." He whispered.

"Don't you ever think you might want to be with someone who has less drama in there life?" I asked.

He laughed.

"No, it wouldn't be as exciting." He said jokingly. That made me smile a little bit, and I turned to look at him. He was smiling, one of those smiles that you can't say no to and the type that makes you smile too. So I did smile and moved my hand up to intertwine our fingers. I squeezed his hand as a thank you, and he squeezed back.

When we pulled up to my house, Renee's car was parked behind Charlie's. At least she was honest about being here.

Edward turned the car off.

"Bella, are you sure you want me here?" He asked.

"Yeah, you sort of the only person that I trust completely…" I said fading off. And that was the truth, he was a part of me know, if he liked it (which I really hope he does!) or not.

He smiled faintly and got out of the car to open my door.

I squeezed his hand extremely hard as I opened the front door to my house.

This day started out so good, how could it end like this?

As we walked into the front hall I could see Charlie sitting down at the table smiling like an idiot, I guessed that he was talking to Renee, and when we made it into the kitchen I was correct. There was Renee sitting across from Charlie with her flirting face on.

Oh Charlie, don't fall for that again. He always had a soft spot for Renee. Anytime that I would talk about her with him, he would get this look in his eye, and you could tell that he still loved her after ten years, too bad that I didn't.

Charlie turned toward me and Edward, "Hi Bella…Edward." He said nodding to Edward. Edward responded with a hello, too.

"Hello again Edward" Renee spoke up.

So she was trying to get Edward on her side, huh? Trying to take him away from me too now that she had Charlie all giddy.

Edward looked down at me; I could tell he didn't know how to respond so I nodded my head slightly telling him I was fine with him responding. Edward was too nice to not respond.

"Good evening Renee." Edward greeted her.

"Hi, Bella." She said with a smile on her face.

Oh don't even think about it, I don't want to hear your crap, so I just grunted in response.

Charlie gave me a stern look for that, "Bella, please sit down, have a good night Edward." My dad said dismissively.

"Oh no…Edward is staying!" I exclaimed, he was the only reason I wasn't yelling right now. I didn't want him to see me all crazy.

"We need to have a family discussion, Bella." My dad said in his don't mess with me voice.

"Well Edward is more family to me than she is, so he can stay." I said starting to get a little agitated. Meanwhile, Edward is starting to look more nervous than usual, as he stuffed the hand I wasn't holing into his pocket.

Charlie huffed, "Renee is it ok if he stays?" Charlie asked.

"Well…" She started, but I gave her a glare and she said, "yeah that's fine with me."

I smiled, but it was one of those bitchy smiles, I learned it from the best…thanks mom!

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked sitting down, after pulling a chair next to me for Edward.

Charlie sighed, "Your mother has some things she wants to tell you, Bella. Please try to keep an open mind." He smiled at Renee for her to start talking.

"Bella, hun, I…" oh no, she was not going to be doing the talking.

"Where have you been for the last ten years?" I demanded. If we were going to talk, I was going to ask the questions.

"Bella that's not important-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, being absent for the past decade of my life isn't important! I would like to know where you have been Renee."

She sighed, her smile started fading.

"I've been places doing some things."

Yeah, like every male between the ages of 21-30.

"Like what?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Can we not talk abo-"

"No, we will talk about it; after all you wanted to talk…remember?"

She looked at me without an expression on her face.

"I want the whole story Renee, all of it."

"Fine." She stated angrily. "When you were seven I cheated in your father, once, but you know that we weren't married when we had you, so it wasn't like I messed up as bad as other people did." I rolled my eyes, of course she would try to make herself look better, but I already knew what she told me. "His name was Chris. He convinced me to move away with him, and at first I thought that I would be able to come and visit you all the time, but I got invol9ved in my own life and time was passing by. Then one day I got you letter and that made me feel bad, so I got drunk and passed out. I forgot to right you back." That just pissed me off.

"You forgot to write to your own daughter for ten years?" I asked.

"Well…"

"I'm sorry I really can't do this Charlie. I can't stand her! She left me and she left you! How can you forgive her? She's a liar! She promised when she left that she would call once a day, and write once a week, then nothing for ten years!" I was furious.

But my heart stopped the next second.

"Bella, your mom and me…well we are together."

!!!!!!!

So tell me what you think!

Ok guys I'm getting really bad about updating and I know this chapter is short and I apologize a billion times for that!

I'm starting to encounter writer's block and it sucks butt! So if you have any ideas for this story let me know!

But I have to say thank you to all of you who left me some awesome comments and messages :] they made me smile!

Anyway what did you guys think of this chapter?

Do you think Bella should forgive her Mom?

And seriously…let me know if you have any ideas!

Oh and do you have any recommendation for a story that I should read on here?

If you guys haven't been reading High Anxiety by EdwardsBloodType, you are missing out on an amazing story!

Anyway leave a comment…let me know what you're thinking!

Oh and you peoples are awesome !


	21. Betrayal

**I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. But I wish I did. :]**

"_I'm sorry I really can't do this Charlie. I can't stand her! She left me and she left you! How can you forgive her? She's a liar! She promised when she left that she would call once a day, and write once a week, then nothing for ten years!" I was furious._

_But my heart stopped the next second._

"_Bella, your mom and me…well we are together."_

My mouth dropped open and I'm sure I look retarded. I was quiet.

Then I laughed. This had to be a joke.

I just laughed my heart out.

Edward was looking at me like he was concerned, Charlie looked scared, and Renee just looked like a bitch, but what else is knew.

"Hahahahaha! That was a good one Charlie. Hahaha!" I said with a huge smile on my face, I mean they really got me.

Charlie's for head was wrinkled because he was thinking so hard.

"Bella…" He said hesitantly, "I don't see what you are laughing at."

"Dad please, you aren't honestly dating Renee are you?"

Charlie took in a deep breathe and let it out. He bit his lip and whispered, "Bella I was being serious." He said looking me straight in the eyes with his police face.

I knew he was joking around with me.

He WAS serious.

They ARE dating.

Why the hell am I still here in this house.

I just left and walked up the steps to my room. I tried to make it to my room before I cried but that seemed like an impossible task. Half way up the steps tears were streaming down my face and my body was jerking around from my sobs. I sounded like some kind of animal. I just crawled onto my bed and cried. I felt empty, well until two arms came around my waist and I tried to shake them off but I knew he was just trying to help and I needed him right now. I need someone. I needed Edward. So I turned into him and hugged him back. I cried into his shirt sobbing, not wanting to leave, but I had to leave here.

I couldn't stay here.

Not where Charlie betrayed me. I thought that was something Charlie and I always agreed on. We both hated Renee, we never liked talking about her. How could he just take her back? How could her forgive her after she left us? How could he do that to me? I wasn't going to be set up for hurt again, if he wanted to be walked on by her fine by me. But that wasn't happening to me again. When my sobs started to quiet and my tears dried up, I released Edward from my death grip I had on him and pulled my duffel bag out of the closet.

I started shoving everything I could fit into there, mainly things like clothes and a toothbrush.

"Bella?" Edward asked standing up from the bed coming over to rub my back. "Bella, what are you doing?"

I tried to talk clearly. "I...I can't stay here Edward…I'm g-going to c-c-check myself into a hotel." I responded looking at him.

He was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, you are not going to stay at a hotel when my house has plenty of room, I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Edward that wouldn't be fair to you, you'd have to put up with all my crap 24/7."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and he whispered, "I want to deal with your crap 24/7."

That made me smile, just a little bit. I kissed him on the cheek. He was too perfect for me.

Then he took my duffel bag and zipped it and tangled his fingers into mine.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked

I nodded; I just wanted dot get myself away from Charlie and Renee who I could hear talking downstairs.

I was almost out the door when Charlie saw, "Isabella Swan where are you going?"

Hearing is voice made me cry again, Edward clutched me to him and said in the loudest voice I'd ever heard him use. "She will be staying at my house, Chief Swan until she feels comfortable." Then he walked out of the house dragging me along.

I was stunned.

I had never heard Edward stand up to an adult like that. I sort of turned me on. He still was nice to me, opening my door for me.

"Can you drive?" I asked him weakly. He nodded, but he still had that serious look on his face, the same look that he had when he talked to Charlie. He went over to the other side and opened the door and put my bag in. He was almost in the car when Charlie called to Edward, Edward sighed.

"I'll be right back." He told me, putting the keys in the ignition and getting out of the car to talk to Charlie.

From what I could see it looked like a heated discussion that ended with Charlie yelling but nodding and Edward looking even more upset. Then Edward started to walk towards the car, he got in and started the car. Edward had lines in his forehead and face from frowning so hard, I wanted to make him happy. That's when I noticed how fast we were going, "Edward, can you slow down?"

It seemed like he was deep in thought because when I mentioned his driving he didn't even realize he was going that fast. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said in a deep voice.

I knew I shouldn't like it when he is mad, but he just looked so…sexy when he was.

Because of his reckless driving we were at his house in no time at all.

When he turned the car off his hands were still rigid and on the steering wheel, griping it tightly.

"Edward…what's wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

He turned and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, I sort of hate you're Dad right now…I mean how could he do that to you? After all you two have been through together, he just forgives Renee." He laughed humorlessly, shaking his head.

"I just don't know how he could ever do that to you. You deserves so much better than that, he treated you like dirt and it just pissed me off so fucking bad!" My eyes popped at Edward cursing! Good lord, he must feel like being a bad boy or something tonight.

His breathing was still heavy and he was still gripping the steering wheel.

"I love you, Edward. So much."

He sighed and relaxed a little bit.

"I love you, too Bella…that's why I'm acting like this…I'm…sorry." He said looking away from me, embarrassed.

"Hey," I said grabbing his hand, "don't be sorry, I loved what you did for me."

"Thanks." He said with a slight smile coming to his face. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Should we go in now?" He asked me.

I nodded.

He grabbed my bag for me and walked me into his huge house.

"Bella, darling, is everything alright?" Emse asked while getting off of the couch and walking towards me.

"Bella needs a place to stay mom, is it alright if she stays with us for a bit?" Edward asked for me because I couldn't find my voice at the moment.

"Of course Bella, stay as long as you'd like." She responded giving my arm a squeeze.

I whispered a thank you and Edward led me upstairs where we saw Emmett.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Emmett asked me.

"Way to be a jerk, Emmett." Edward said with a role of his eyes.

"Hey I was just wondering Buttward…Bella are you ok?" Emmett asked again with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I will be…"

Emmett nodded he seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it.

"well we could all go bowling, have you used the alley yet?"

I shook my head no.

"Edward, come on! That's like the best part of the house!" Emmett exclaimed like a little kid, his eyes popped out of his head.

I laughed and Edward just shook his head out of embarrassment.

"Well if Bella wants to we can, but I don't know if-"

"No I do." I interrupted Edward.

"Okay then we'll see you down there Emmett." Edward said dragging me along to his room.

Edward dropped my bag on his bed and he came over to me and hugged me tight.

I hadn't realized how much I needed that but it felt so good, so I squeezed him back tightly. I felt his lips kissing the top of my head.

"We don't have to go bowl if you don't want to." Edward whispered.

I shook my head, "No, I want to, a distraction might help with the way I'm feeling right now."

He nodded in understanding. He squeezed me once more then intertwined our fingers and led me down to another part of the basement where the bowling alley was. Emmett had already set up the screens that had our names on it. I laughed because as soon as we were downstairs Emmett started the game.

Apparently he is really good at bowling…of course.

It didn't matter that I bowled a 57 and Emmett and Edward got something in the 200's. All that mattered was that I was distracted and I had fun. Watching those two get into the game so much and smack talk each other was hilarious. Whenever Emmett got a strike he would do this little dance that was a mix of the chicken dance and the robot. It just felt good to get Charlie and Renee off of my mind and focus on my boyfriend and one of my friends.

"Well Bella, you did…pretty good." Emmett said winking at me as we turned off the lights and headed upstairs to the main floor.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about going pro." I joked with him, they both laughed and Edward put his arm around me.

"You did well." He whispered in my ear. I laughed, "Edward I bowled a 57…I am pretty sure three year olds do better than me, but it's ok I had fun!" I said with a smile.

I think he could tell I was telling the truth because he kissed me on the lips playfully.

"Ewww, mommy they are doing stuff with their tongues!" Emmett said in a little kid voice.

I laughed along with him.

"Okay but seriously guys, I don't want you guys going all soft on me and making out the rest of the night…well at least don't do it while I'm here."

"Okay, okay" I said with another laugh putting my arm around Edward's waist.

"Well what do you want to do then Emmett?"

"Hmmmm…how about a movie?"

"Ok as long as it's funny!" I said.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Emmett's face lit up like a tree on Christmas, "we are watching Stepbrothers!" he exclaimed with a huge grin.

Edward and I both agreed and settled in on the couch to watch the movie.

If only the rest of the day could have been this great…I thought to myself.

During the movie I rested my head against Edward's chest and thought about getting back to real like tomorrow. I would have to work and go to school, but did I really want to face my parents?

I didn't want to worry myself about that so I watch Will Ferrell act like an idiot.

Around 11 the movie ended and Emmett said he had to go call Rosalie and that he would see us tomorrow and to not do anything too naughty tonight because he was just in the other room.

As we were walking up the steps Esme came to my side and told me she set up the guest room for me. I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't be sleeping next to Edward, but I was thankful that she was letting me stay here tonight so I smiled and followed her. The room was like every other room in the Cullen household large and beautiful, the bed was three times the size of my own at my house. I thanked her and she told me goodnight.

I tried to lie down, but I couldn't fall asleep my mind kept on thinking, so I decided to take a shower.

The water was relaxing against my back, and it soothed me and I could feel sleep coming on.

I dried off and put on some shorts and a t-shirt for bed. I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and laid down in the bed. I rolled over and hit something that made and "umpf" sound, that scared the hell out of me.

"Edward!" I whispered, scared out of my mind.

"Hey." He said with a sleepy smirk on his face. My anger was gone, and I was just happy he was here next to me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

He laughed to himself, "well I thought we would be spending the night together but Esme thoroughly ruined that plan…so I snuck out of my room." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Aww you did that for me?" I said, batting my eyes.

"Yeah…I-I-I was sort of hopping to get l-lucky." He joked. I hit him and kissed him on his cheek.

I hugged myself to him and felt his arms wrapped around me.

"Thanks for doing this for me Edward; you don't know…how much I appreciate you." I said kissing him.

"I think I do Bella." He said kissing me.

I put my head on top of his chest, and sighed in contentment.

Even if the rest of my life was falling apart I knew one thing was for sure.

Edward loved me.

That meant the world to me; he was the only person I really trusted now. I knew I could through Charlie's betray and Renee's…well just Renee being Renee as long as he was here.

Edward was part of me for forever now, and I needed him, just like he needed me.

I just wish the world would let us have some peace for a while.

But as long as Edward is by my side I have something to be happy about, because this boy cares about me, way more than I deserve.

"I love you, Bella." Edward beat me to it.

"I love you too, Edawrd."

He kissed me then and I gave all of me to him that night again, and I felt better than the times before. Laying there next to Edward naked showed me how great life could be and is, and that showed me to not give up, not yet.

I still have Edward and he is worth all of this.

I just had to straighten out all of my crap and then I and Edward could just spend time together…stress free.

**Hey guys…long time no update :[ im sorry…don't hate me!**

**I've been busy and I've tried to update, but here you go!**

**Consider it a peace offering :]**

**Anyway what did you think?**

**Many of your comments helped me through this chapter so thank YOU! **

**Anyway about he comments those of you who comment on every chapter you all are amazing :] I was looking at all of them the other day and some of you guys are just pure awesome :] you know who you are so thank you :]**

**And everyone who bothers reading this is awesome!**

**So what did you guys think about this chapter?**

**Are you happy Bella didn't forgive them?**

**What do think should happen? Do you think she should eventually forgive them? **

**Let me know if you have any ideas cause they are pretty flipping awesome!**

**So keep making me smile and comment/ review :]**

**And THANK YOU for all the support you all are the BEST!**

**And another sorry for not updating in forever…forgive me yet?**

**Oh and how about those bowling skills from Edward and Emmett( I still bowl with those bumper things cause I bowl like bella :])?**


	22. Waking Up

**This isn't twilight…or else I wouldn't be posting this right now** ;]

Oh I noticed I spelled Edward wrong in the last chapter!!!!!!!

Whoops…I meant to do that!

_Even if the rest of my life was falling apart I knew one thing was for sure._

_Edward loved me. _

_That meant the world to me; he was the only person I really trusted now. I knew I could through Charlie's betray and Renee's…well just Renee being Renee as long as he was here. _

_Edward was part of me for forever now, and I needed him, just like he needed me._

_I just wish the world would let us have some peace for a while._

_But as long as Edward is by my side I have something to be happy about, because this boy cares about me, way more than I deserve._

"_I love you, Bella." Edward beat me to it._

"_I love you too, Edward."_

_He kissed me then and I gave all of me to him that night again, and I felt better than the times before. Laying there next to Edward naked showed me how great life could be and is, and that showed me to not give up, not yet._

_I still have Edward and he is worth all of this._

_I just had to straighten out all of my crap and then I and Edward could just spend time together…stress free._

I woke up the next day with Edward by side smiling at me.

This was definitely not making me want to go to school; I just wanted to lie there all day…but I wanted to graduate and spending the whole day in bed wasn't going to get me away from Charlie and Renee, hopefully out of state, so I tried to wake up.

"Good morning." Edward whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

I sighed, "Do we have to go to school today?" I asked him in a whisper.

He ran his hand down my side, "All I want to do is spend the whole day with you." He whispered into my ear.

Ok, him saying stuff like that was definitely not going to get me up and out of bed.

"That sounds nice." I said with a goofy grin on my face.

I couldn't hear his laughter but I could feel his chest moving next to me. "What are you laughing at?" I asked him, struggling to open my eyes.

"You seem to be very tired."

I responded with a "mmmm hmmm." And rolled onto his chest, that's when I noticed how AWAKE and ready Edward was compared to me.

"Well aren't you excited this morning?" I comment smiling to myself. It made me feel really good to know that he was attracted to me as much as I was to him.

"Well I did wake up next to the most amazing girl ever." He told me hugging me closer to him.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks…" I whispered getting embarrassed.

"So umm how do you plan explaining how you got in here to your mom and dad?"

He shrugged from underneath me, "I guess I'll just say that you needed me, and they should know that you come first for me." He said with the amazing little smile, which gave me butterflies and made me blush deeper.

I sighed, "Why are you so sweet?" I asked, rubbing his muscular stomach.

He kissed the top of my head, "Well that's easy," he responded, "it is because I have you." Now all I really wanted to do was talk to him the whole day, sometime I wish he wasn't so sweet, it would be easier to get up.

"Ok sweet talking lover boy-slash-man, we need to get our butts up because my stomach is grumbling."

"I'm hungry too." He agreed, so I started to get off of him, "Wait…where are you going?" He asked.

"To get food…" I raised my eyebrow at him, he had a gleam in his eyes that seemed evil.

He smirked, pulled me on top of him, and put his hands on my shoulders. Slowly, he moved them down my sides, moving them over my stomach, and played with the tiop of my pants. I was breathing heavily and I looked into his eyes again.

"Bella…" he said in a moan.

That made the butterflies go faster and relocate somewhere south and my breathing became more labored.

He whispered the next part so softly I wasn't sure if I heard him right, "I'm not hungry for food." He licked his lips at me, and my eyes grew wide. This was too good.

And apparently it was because there was a knock at the door "Bella my mom told me to come and get yo-"

And there stood Emmett, while I was on Edward, who had a massive problemo in his pants, and we were both breathing hard.

"Whoa, warn a dude before he comes in!" Emmett yelled, covering his eyes and laughing.

"Maybe the dude should knock before he comes in!" Edward yelled at him.

"Whoa, ok, don't yell this early in the morning! I just came to get her up. Just be happy it was me and not mom, you would have been in so much trouble! I mean, this is something I would do not little Eddie-po!" Emmett said with a smile on his face, Edward was starting to blush at the nickname.

"Emmett, leave!" Edward yelled.

"Fine see you in a few, hopefully not as much as I'm seeing right now, but see you in a few. Bye Bella!" He said cheerfully, closing the door.

I just laughed at him, while getting off of Edward.

"I guess we really have to get out of bed now…" I said looking for my change of clothes.

Edward was standing up and nodded in agreement. He came over to me and kissed me passionately, which left me smiling like I was high or something.

"I have to go take care of something," he said looking down at his shorts. "I'll see you downstairs." I nodded in agreement and he kissed me again.

As I sat there changing for the day by myself, I felt the emptiness I felt without Edward and that scared me, yet it was comforting. I never relied on a person to feel whole, but when he was there it was like my world was complete…I never wanted to lose that feeling.

I smiled to myself thinking about how messed up but wonderful my life is. I have suck-ish parents, but I have my Edward, and he is mine.

It was one of those things that you feel like an idiot for smiling about, but you can't stop.

I sighed to myself as I traced the bracelet Edward gave me, if only my parents could care about me as much as he did…

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts, I didn't want to think about them today, hopefully school…and Edward would be able to distract me.

After I finished changing and getting ready for the day I went down to the kitchen where Emmett and Esme were currently located at the table.

"Good morning Bella!" Esme said cheerfully getting up, putting her dishes in the dish washer, and giving me a hug. It felt nice. It felt like something a mother and daughter should do. I held onto her tighter and hugged her back.

"Good morning." I responded while trying not to cry.

"Yes, it was a good morning wasn't it Bella?" Emmett asked, and successfully ruining my moment.

I rolled my eyes at his joke, and Esme asked "What do you mean Emmett?"

"Oh, nothing Mom, me and Bella have an inside joke." He said with a wink, I just shook my head.

"Good Morning!" I heard Edward announce, and my stomach got tight. I had to love the effect he had on me. I turned around and smiled that doofus smile I had on earlier.

"Good morning." I said. And we both just stood there awkwardly starring into each other's eyes. After a minute he closed the gap and gave me another hug and kissed my head. This is where I felt safe, in his arms.

We had a quick bit to eat them headed to school with Emmett, who is a crazy driver. I swear he was trying to hit something…

At school I used all my effort to not think about Renee and Charlie, so I just focused all my energy on Edward, and I didn't have a problem with that…well until I noticed how many girls stare at him the whole effing day!

We were in the lunch line and this one senior comes up to Edward and starts talking to him…and she got an arm touch in. You know what I am talking about, when the girl is openly flirting and touches the arm, yeah I got pissed. Then I turn around, I don't want to get jealous because I have a feeling that jealous Bella isn't a pocketful of sunshine and this other girl is starring at his butt!

I never really paid attention to Edward's female following because I liked him for him, and frankly I didn't think anybody else was interested. But can I blame them; I mean he is smoking hot. But still couldn't they see me kissing him in the hallway or holding his hands, that means off limits!

One thing I noticed that really ate away at me was that all these girls were prettier than me. They actually cared enough to wear makeup and dress-up, that was never really my thing, but maybe I could try?

"No, Bella, I'll pay." My thinking was interrupted by Edward offing to pay for my lunch.

I shook my head and paid for it, walking to our lunch table without waiting for him. The normal group was there, but I just didn't want to talk to them. I knew I was being unreasonable but this new observation had me nervous. What if Edward found something better? What would I do if I lost him?

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked, with Rose, Emmett and Jasper now looking at me.

I shook my head, "Yeah it is."

She raised her eyebrow, 'Where's Edward then?"

"Paying for his lunch…" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Ok, we'll talk later." Alice could always tell when I didn't want to talk about something. I smiled in appreciation. Then I noticed when I was starring at my lunch the chair across from me move and Edward sit himself in it.

He reached his hand across the table and as soon as it was on top of mine, I thought my previous thoughts were ridiculous.

"Bella? You are mad…I know, I should let you pay for your own lunch. You like your independence and I'm sorry."

I laughed, here I was staring to get annoyed, when he is apologizing and just being amazing about something I'm not even upset about. He is way to good for me.

I shook my head.

"I wasn't mad about that Edward…it's just that…well I feel really embarrassed now but I was just jealous. I never noticed how many girls flirt with you, and look at you. I was just wondering if they were better for you than me."

He laughed, "Bella, no offense to them but I don't even noticed their beauty, nothing compares to you." He said with a smile and my cheeks started to turn red and I was smiling.

I giggled…

"You were really jealous?" He asked seeming confused.

"Well that one girl was all arm touching you and the other was like burning a hole in your butt!"

He laughed, "I can't even comprehend how I could like anyone but you. That is how amazing you are." I just smiled and shook my head. This boy makes me feel amazing, and I was being an idiot.

And right then, I thanked the lord that he was mine.

**Okay so I owe all of you a huge fat, a thousand pound sorry! I know it's been forever and no update, and this one was super short! :/ I'm sorry AGAIN! But I love you all! And all of your story alerts have been making me smile :] **

**Can you forgive me?**

**Oh and I apologize for the lack of plot in this chapter but I felt really bad about not updating so I wanted to get something up and this is what I did!**

**I hope you like it anyway, and hopefully next chapter will have more of a plot!**

**Anyway, if you guys have any ideas, PLEASE DO NOT BE SCARED TO SUGGEST ANYTHING!**

**Hahaha, anyway you guys are awesome if you are still reading this and I haven't updated in a month :] So a big THANK YOU!**

**And I you would like, please tell me what you think, and share a suggestion….**

**Oh and another sorry…just because :]**

**Oh and I am currently in love with Taylor Swifts new songs :] I was listening to them the whole time I wrote this!**


	23. The Letter

**Twilight is NOT mine…or else I would be rich…and in Australia!**

_He laughed, "I can't even comprehend how I could like anyone but you. That is how amazing you are." I just smiled and shook my head. This boy makes me feel amazing, and I was being an idiot. _

_And right then, I thanked the lord that he was mine._

The days had been going by fast since I had been staying with Edward.

It was weird being in a house. I mean, yes I lived in a house before with Charlie, but here it felt like a real home. It was somewhere I wanted to be and seek refuge. It was also a place where I felt loved by everybody there. And that was new to me.

Presently, I was sitting on the couch in the Cullen's living room watching Superbad with Edward's head in my lap. Usually I focused totally on the movie because this movie it one of the most hilarious movies ever, but it couldn't seem to catch my interest.

A movie stood no chance against watching Edward sleep. His head was in my lap with my fingers running through his silky brownish red hair. His eyes were closed and relaxed and his mouth was open slightly and I could hear the air entering and exiting his body.

I watched him for most of the movie and when it ended I was unsure of what to do. I am pretty sure Esme knew that we had been having sleepovers since I started staying here five days ago so I wasn't really worried about that. I was trying to figure out how I would get Edward upstairs without waking him from his peaceful slumber.

But thankfully as I was contemplating this in my head, Emmett walked in through the garage, with a huge grin on his face. My guess was that he was with Rosalie and I am pretty sure I do not want to ask what they were doing from the way he is smiling.

"Psssssst…Emmett." I called out to him.

He immediately turned around and his smile became a smirk.

"Did he seriously fall asleep already? It's not even 12 yet! Looks like you aren't getting any tonight!" HE told me with a smirk on his lips.

"Well unlike you, I don't have to "get some" every night to know that he loves me." I said with my own smirk, he just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," I continued. "can you help me get him up the steps and in his room?" I asked, trying to do my best imitation of a puppy dog.

He sighed and rolled his eyes yet again.

"You should be glad you are too cute B, and that he is my brother, or else I think I would be mad at you for making me carry his heavy ass up these steps." He told me while getting Edward off of me and into his arms.

"Thanks Em, I owe you."

Emmett laid Edward down on his bed without Edward waking up during this whole process.

"Wow…he is a heavy sleeper! We should see what we can do to him!"

I rolled my eyes, "Emmett come on I just want to go to sleep and enjoy that tomorrow is Saturday!"

He pushed his lower lip out and pouted.

"Fine…goodnight B!" He said turning around and walking out of Edward's room.

"Oh wait," he said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a white business envelope. "Mom made me remember to give this to him, it came in the mail for him today when you guys were out earlier." He informed me, setting it on the desk. "Can you tell him that it is here?" He asked me.

"Of course Em, goodnight."

"Night." And with that he shut the door and I heard him shut his own.

I became too lazy to go down the hall to the guest bedroom where my clothes were located to find some pajamas, so I went in search of something to wear of Edward's. He did express earlier in the week how much he likes seeing me in his clothing; I guess it can be a treat for him when he wakes up. I smiled to myself just thinking about how much he likes it.

I changed, and while I was doing that the white envelope caught my eye.

It wasn't just the envelope, but what was on it.

It was face up so it wasn't like I was breaking a privacy law or anything just looking at who had mail it.

It said it was from a Miss. Samantha R. Harris.

I shouldn't be jealous because he got mail from another girl right?

I mean it could just be an advertisement?

But why would it be so important that he got it then?

That is when I noticed how Miss. Samantha R. Harris addressed my Edward, she put his name as Mr. Edward Cullen, but there was a little heart around his name.

That caused me to pick up the envelope.

Who was this person?

A former girlfriend?

He said he had never been with anyone serious.

It is probably just some old friend Bella, stop worrying and go to sleep, you NEED rest, and look at Edward. He is all alone in that big bed of his.

With a sigh I put down the envelope and crawled into bed getting Edward out of his clothes, well I left the boxers on cause they were adorable (they had smiley faces on them :]), and got him under the cover. He seemed to move around a bit so I kissed him.

"Goodnight Edward, I love you."

And I could swear I saw him smile.

I would just have to wait until tomorrow to ask him about the letter.

The nest morning I awoke to the sounds of Edward laughing softly to himself.

It wasn't a bad way to wake up at all, in fact it was sort of cute/dorky, but it made my heart melt.

I started stretching, and the laughing stopped. I opened my eyes to look at him, "What were you laughing at?" I asked softly with a small grin on my face.

He appeared to be in an excellent mood. He was smiling and he had his arm around my waist, and his hair looked really good all messed up like it was currently.

"You were talking in your sleep earlier…you woke me up." He said with as the grin grew bigger on his face.

"Why was that so funny?" I asked, I really hoped I wasn't talking about something really weird in my dream.

"Well you were talking about how you wish you could date Jack Black and Michael Cera (the dude from Superbad) and you had a very colorful vocabulary in that dream of yours." He told me starting to laugh again as I blushed deeply.

"Oh Bella, you are too adorable." He said kissing my head as I buried my face in the pillow.

He pulled me onto his chest and turned my face so he could look into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you…"

"It's ok…you just have to swear on your life or you may be struck by lightening tomorrow that you won't tell a single soul that I have a geek crush on them."

He laughed again, "I swear." With that he leaned in to give me a kiss.

He started playing with my hair as I laid contently on his stomach.

"Do you want to do anything today?" He asked softly.

"Spend the day with you…"

He grinned, "I meant try to talk to anyone…"

Edward has been trying to get me to talk to my parents. He doesn't want me to ruin the relationship, but it was ruined as soon as Charlie took Renee back. And my relationship with Renee has been over…for awhile.

I sighed, "Not yet." I stated calmly as possible. He kissed the top of my head.

"I didn't mean to pressure you; I just don't want you to regret this."

"I know." I replied giving him a hug.

After laying there for a couple more minutes my stomach growled…embarrassingly loud.

He laughed again, "How about we go get some breakfast?"

I agreed, as I got up he gasped.

"What?" I asked stretching.

"Nothing, you just look REALLY good in my clothes." He told me with a sly grin kissing me passionately, and then I wasn't so hungry anymore.

Once we broke away from each other for air I spoke, "Well we don't need breakfast right now…" while I pushed up his shirt.

"He rolled his eyes, "Come on." He told me dragging me past his desk an out of his room. That's when I remembered the note.

"Oh Emmett told me that he was putting that letter on your desk."

With that he stopped his walking and looked at the desk, his eyes becoming wider.

"Oh, thank you." He continued dragging me out of the room. He was quiet walking towards the steps that led downstairs.

"Sooooo what was it?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he was deep in thought.

"Umm the letter, do you know what it was?" With that he laughed. He looked me in the eyes like he was starring at my soul. "You don't have to worry about anything, Bella." He said with a smile.

We ate breakfast, and I was trying not to get paranoid about the letter, but something just didn't seem right to me. But I tried to shove the thoughts away for the day.

We basically were bums for the day; all we did was hang out with Rose and Emmett. We were eating pizza for supper when Edward told me, "I have to go to Seattle tomorrow. Would you like to go with me?"

I smiled, "yeah that would be fun."

He nodded, and with that the rest of the night went by quickly.

Soon enough we were in the car on the way to Seattle, and I couldn't help but notice Edward had put an envelope in the back seat with his jacket.

Was he trying to hide it from me?

As soon as we were holding hands and on the highway I asked him about it.

"What's up with the envelope, do you have to go to the post office?"

He shook his head, "I'll just go to the post office in Seattle."

"Don't you think it would be quicker to mail it here, I bet the lines are much longer there."

"NO, it's fine, I don't want to have to turn around, and you could be shopping while I mail it so I'm not bothering you." He said with a smile.

"You never bother _me_…" I whispered.

He sighed, "Bella, I just want you to have fun…go shopping, you'll have a blast and I have to pick some stuff up for Esme, it will only take about an hour."

"Yeah, I guess I'll go."

He squeezed my hand, "Good, I just want you to be happy.

Something did not seem right to me. Usually Edward wants to hang out with me ALL the time. It shouldn't matter that I'm picking out clothes; he always just wants to be near me.

Is he really picking out stuff for Esme?

Is he lying to me?

NO, he wouldn't do that.

The rest of the drive was silent, apart from the radio and both of us signing along. Of course Edward sounded much better than me, but I loved hearing his voice. Soon enough we were pulling up to the mall. Edward stopped in front of the main entrance. He leaned over the center console and grabbed my face. He leaned his while weight into the kiss, making it very intense. I was startled by his intensity, it came out of nowhere, but I responded with the same amount. When we had to break away for air we were both panting.

I started to laugh…"what was that?" I asked still laughing.

He gazed at me intensely, "Can't I just kiss you to kiss you Bella?"

"Of course." I said eagerly. With that he kissed me again, softer and sweeter this time.

"Have fun, I'll call you when I'm done. Just call me if you need anything."

With that I, smiled and got out of the car. I watched as Edward pulled away heading around the corner. The unsure feeling I had earlier had returned.

**

I tried to stay focused on shopping, not worrying about Edward. I desperately needed a new pair of jeans and thank the lucky stars that American Eagle was having a sale.

I started walking around aimlessly after making her purchases. I walked past a pretzel place, Hot Topic, and a Hollister so far.

I was beginning to get hungry, but was unsure if I should wait for Edward so I decided to walk to the bakery that was on the other side of the mall.

Walking towards the bakery to get myself a little something, I couldn't help but all the couples holding hands and embracing each other.

It made me miss Edward even more.

It also made me wonder what he was doing.

But I no longer had to wait.

I stopped outside the bakery window, looking at Edward.

My jaw dropped.

Edward was standing next to a blonde woman, she was gorgeous and tall. She had green eyes, and streaks of bronze hair in her blonde hair. She was beautiful.

But that wasn't the worst part; it wasn't the worst part that Edward had lied to me.

No, the worst part was that Edward was holding her in his arms, in a tight embrace.

She was kissing her forehead, her cheeks, and looking into her eyes lovingly.

I could no longer look with the tear coming down my face. I turned for the bathroom and ran as I cried.

**Sooooooooooooooooooo…**

**I'm BACK!!! :]**

**So how is everyone? How was this chapter?**

**Tell me who you think this new girl is?**

**Are you mad at Edward?**

**So I have left a few questions for you to answer. If you feel the need to let me know click the comment box and let me know ;]**

**I can't believe you guys are still favoriting and alerting this story!**

**You guys are THE BEST!**

**So who saw New Moon? I believe Rob was freaking AMAZING!!!**

**Oh, and is anyone interest in writing a lemon…cause I sort of suck at it…so let me know!**

**Once again you all rule :] And I'm sorry for taking forever to update :/**


	24. Is it the Ending?

**I do not own twilight…yup, nothing new…**

_Edward was standing next to a blonde woman, she was gorgeous and tall. She had green eyes, and streaks of bronze hair in her blonde hair. She was beautiful. _

_But that wasn't the worst part; it wasn't the worst part that Edward had lied to me._

_No, the worst part was that Edward was holding her in his arms, in a tight embrace._

_She was kissing her forehead, her cheeks, and looking into her eyes lovingly._

_I could no longer look with the tear coming down my face. I turned for the bathroom and ran as I cried._

I had a hard time making it to the bathroom, with being a world class klutz and all. People were probably staring at me as I ran to the nearest bathroom, where I proceeded to cry my heart out, but I didn't care. The one thing I was sure of in my life currently, I was no longer certain of.

I had given my entire heart to Edward.

Apparently that didn't mean a single thing to him.

My mind kept playing the scene I saw minutes ago over and over in my head. The beautiful girl in his arms, and he seemed happy.

No, not just happy, but complete. He looked like he was fine, like all the pieces had come together for him. I no longer knew if I was a piece of him, of his life.

I sat in the first stall of the women's bathroom, located next to a Starbucks with a huge wad of toilet paper in my hands. When I realized that, I knew how pathetic I was being. I mean, this already happened to me once, why the hell am I sitting here getting walked on by some _boy_ again? Kyle damaged me enough, I know how to console myself, I don't need Edward Freaking Cullen.

_Even though he was the best thing that ever happened to me._

No, I can do this. I can stop crying. I don't need a boyfriend; I don't need any flipping guy.

No, you need _him_.

I knew one thing for certain, I need to get out of this mall and figure out what the heck is going to happen now. And how was I going to get home? Maybe a cab? I know I am not riding with Edward.

I unlocked the stall and there was an elderly woman at the sink, she gave me a sympathetic smile. She reminded me of my grandma.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

I shook my head no.

"A boy?" She asked.

I nodded. "Well you are too good for him, you can get through this hun." She said rubbing my arm, and left.

Could I do this?

I asked myself, looking myself in the mirror. I fixed my appearance so I wouldn't look like a total train wreck walking through the mall. But I couldn't really fix much, with my eyes being bright red. Oh flipping well, let the world see how made me feel.

_Maybe he will see me_.

Then maybe he will feel like a piece of shit, like how I currently feel.

With that a gathered my thing and walked out of the bathroom, I just need to get to the entrance of the mall. A cab would definitely be there.

Only one problem, I have to walk by the bakery.

Hopefully he won't notice me; he sure as hell didn't the first time!

I didn't look into the shop that time; I walked as quickly as possible without drawing attention to myself.

Unfortunately, I was not successful with my mission.

I was well past the bakery and could see the entrance of the mall when I heard a faint "Bella!", being called out.

I ignored him and kept walking.

"BELLA!" He yelled louder, and I could here his pace increase as he began to run.

My breathing became heavier knowing that I would not be able to make it outside and into a cab before he caught up with me.

"Bella!" I heard him call again; he was within 30 feet now.

I looked around me for an escape, but found none.

I would have to suck it up like a big girl.

I had to face him, confront him.

I took a deep breath and turned around.

I was met with his beautiful face, and I immediately felt pain. If he cared for her, why was he running after me? Why his is pulling me around? Just give me my heart back, and let me try to repair it.

His green eyes were wide, as he took in my appearance, his breathing was heavy, and he look as hot as anything with his hair a little messed up.

We just starred at each other for a minute. I don't know why he didn't start talking, but I was soaking him in, remembering him.

"Bella? Didn't you hear me calling you? And why are you crying, baby? Did someone hurt you?" He asked with anger flooding his eyes.

Why was he doing this to me, why did he care when he had her? She was perfect, why does he pretend.

"Stop!"

He appeared startled by my sudden outburst.

"Bella, wh-"

"Edward, be quiet, I'm riding a cab home, okay?" I turned around and started walking.

But he grabbed my arm and turned me into his welcoming body. His scent washed over me welcoming home, like a fish to the ocean. His arms surrounded me and it felt natural to be there.

But I had to remember that I no longer belonged there, it was blonde girl's place.

I wiggled myself out of his embrace.

I could feel my eyes get heavier, and the water start to blob up my vision.

"I need to go." I was going to start crying, and I didn't want to make a scene. I had gotten to many stares already just with my appearance, I didn't need this.

But he grabbed my more forcefully this time, "No, not until you tell me what is going on with you!"

That made me angry, could ne not put the pieces together?

He knew that it would hurt me if I ever found out, s he just wanted to hide it, like a coward. Well that did it for me. If he wanted to act like an idiot and make a scene in a mall then I would let him. I needed to say this to him sometime, why not now?

"I saw you!" I yelled at him.

That's when he realized he had been caught. He mouth fell open, and his eyes seemed to get wider and pop out a little, like how Charlie's would look when he got mad.

"What?" He asked, he seemed calm now. How in the world could he be calm now? After I just said that I had caught him!

"I saw you, in the bakery. You know the one where you and your little blonde friend were hugging and kissing like best friends, or should I say boyfriend and girlfriend? Oh, and it would have been nice to know that I had been replaced, but it was fun figuring that out on my own thanks! I mean I love crying my eyes out in the bathroom at a mall!"

"Bel-"

"No," I interrupted him, "I don't care, shut up and listen to me! I loved you! I still do, that's why this hurts so much! I gave you my whole heart…all of it! I told you everything! Don't you understand? I have never told anyone else what I told you." I shook my head the tears rolling down my face, and I started laughing…sadly.

"It's funny isn't it? I told you everything, all of me, what makes me who I am, all the pain, and I trusted you with that, but you don't even have the decency to tell me that you don't even love me anymore-"

It was Edward's turn to interrupt me, "SHUT UP!" He yelled so loudly that I was scared. The look in his eyes, I could tell he was upset, probably for getting caught.

There were also a couple of people watching us, one lady looked worried, and the others seemed nosy.

He was still breathing deeply, but from anger now.

"How the hell could you ever even think that I didn't love you, for even a second?" He asked me, and there was disappointment in his voice. I laughed again.

"You don't get it, I saw you with her! I CAUGHT YOU!"

"I love you Bella!"

"Shut up, don't say that."

"It is the only thing that I would die for in this world."

"Stop lying to me!"

"I am not lying!"

And with that he ripped the bags out of my hand, grabbed my face and kissed me. He kissed me like he had never kissed me before. It was rough, yet filled with love. He had to pull away for air.

"I love you, Bella, and what you saw…it's not what you think it was."

He whispered into my hair as I started crying. He picked up my bags with one arm and the other one was around me. He led me out to his car with people watching us the whole way.

I was surprised that no one had called security the whole time.

He put my bags in the back, then opened my door and buckled me in as I cried.

He kissed me again before he shut the door.

He got in on his side and started the car.

The only sound that was made was my sobs. Edward eventually pulled over in a deserted parking lot.

He sighed and turned off the car.

He then turned to me.

And I cried even harder once I saw him.

"Bella, what you saw…it not even…God, no…it definitely not like that!"

He said wrapping his arms around me.

"How could you ever think that, after how many times I have told you I love you?" I gripped his shirt wiping my tears in it.

"Bella, God this isn't how I wanted to say this, but oh well."

He sort of laughed and shook his head while gripping me tighter.

His voice became extra soft, and caring, "Bella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that. One day I am going to marry you, and we are going to be a family, do you understand that? I don't even see other women, they are just there. I only see you."

I had to look him in the eyes, to see if he meant this.

And when I did, it was true.

There was not hint of lying in his voice or eyes.

"What?" I asked him, my voice hoarse.

He smiled a bit and chuckled, one of my favorite sounds.

"Well that wasn't me proposing or anything, me proposing is going to blow you're socks off. But that…that is a promise, and a little preview of what is to come."

My forehead wrinkled, I couldn't keep up.

So he loves me, but I still need to know who the girls is!

"But that girl! I saw the way you looked at her! You love her! I can tell these things Edward."

He sighed again, "I do love her, but not in the way you are thinking of."

"You see Bella, I need to tell you the truth."

"About what?"

"About my childhood."

Okay first, I know I have been saying this a lot but sorry for the update taking FOREVER!!! :[

But think of this as a Christmas present? :]

And you're reviews last chapter made me smile sooo much :] A lot of you sort of got Edward's little secret right!

Anyway what did you guys thin of this chapter?

Any comments?

What do you think is going to happen?

I also would like to recommend the story "Holding Out For Your" by ObsessingOver Edward. This story is great. And do you have any recommendation for me?

Happy holidays and be safe, especially with the weather. (I got 22 inches of snow this weekend :/)

And hopefully I will be able to update quicker!

Okay bye and thank you for reading my story…it makes me happy :]


End file.
